Decision Day
by Obsidian Vormund
Summary: This story, Decision Day, was an Role-Playing game I did with some friends, and turned into a story. NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Tassana Burrfoot, Brightsky, Saegle, Alia, Callia, Ventranolf, The Black Widow, Tinsel, Coby, Zynx, and Arisoon belong
1. Credits Page

This story, Decision Day, was an Role-Playing game I did with some friends, and turned into a story.

NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE!

Tassana Burrfoot, Brightsky, Saegle, Alia, Callia, Ventranolf, The Black Widow, Tinsel, Coby, Zynx, and Arisoon belong to Tassana Burrfoot

Quicksilver, Solar, and Verdia belong to BluemoonCrescent

Airiana and Calista belong to Ariana

Lucus, Sal, and Hitomi belong to Silvermagess

Arkiene and the 4 unicorns at the beginning belong to Kalia Majere

Selina Evenstar-Darktime, Alisha DarkTime, and Kreyl Strongheart are mine.


	2. Chapter 1

he kender looked up at the starry sky and closed her eyes. A calming wind blew through the garden, brushing through the kender's hair. She smiled. The three moons shined their love down upon her.

The pegasus nickered as he watched his mistress enjoy the evening. All was calm. All was still. He felt blessed to be in the sacred garden.

The two silver dragons smiled at one another. The female tucked her eggs softly, so as not to disturb them. The male shook his head mockingly. For the first time, they would have children of their own. There was beauty in that awareness.

The demigod blew out the candle and folded his arms around his wonderful wife. His joy was great at that moment. He listened as his wife slept, the rising and falling of her chest lulling him to sleep.

The black and silver dragon yawned. His children were safe and fast asleep. His mate lay next to him. He was joyful and content.

It was a perfect night. For the first time in the history of Fernwood, it was peaceful. There was no one to disturb the village. No evil to bring it's wrath upon the villagers. There will be peaceful sleep for all.

The kender took up her hoopak and stood up. She walked to her fountain and watched the water. The sound of splashing water caught her attention and she looked up to find one of the statues moving. She cocked her head to one side.

How odd! The gods haven't visited in a long time. Especially this particular one.

He stepped out of the water and changed his form to fit hers. He walked up to her with his arms stretched out. "Come to me, my love," he whispered, embracing her.

The kender accepted his embrace. "I have never been this happy," she whispered, to keep the serene garden quiet.

The god looked at her and kissed her softly on the forehead. "This I know. I have longed for the day that you would find a place where you could be happy," he admitted.

"Yet, you wish me to leave?" she asked, knowing what was about to come.

"No," he said. "Though I have begged for it in the past, for once, I don't want you to leave this place. You are the only constant I have ever known, Tassana. You have always had a special place in my heart and I have never wanted to hurt you."

"Heart?" she asked, teasingly, "I didn't know gods could have hearts. I always thought they just did what they had to do, indifferent to what it costs to mortals."

He let go of her and walked to the fountain, looking at the water. "That has been the way of the gods for as long as we have existed. Mortals are the gods pawns. We use them to fight our battles and tests our strengths. They are good for helping us to manipulate each other... Like a child's toys..."

Tassana nodded slowly. "So, I'm just a toy?"

"No, my love. Not you, not ever," he answered. "That is the strangeness of you. We can't play with you in the way we can play with other mortals. We love you too much. You are too dear to us. Why do you think you don't age? Why we give you the gifts that you have?"

"You spoil me. I may not be a toy, but I am a child to be doted upon," she suggested.

"Exactly... However, even children have to grow up sometime," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it is time for the biggest decision you have ever made... I love you, Tassana. As do the other two. It is time for you to choose. You must either become a goddess, or you must grow old... and eventually... die..."

The pegasus looked up suddenly, his ears perked forward. What do you mean, die? She can't die! the stallion exclaimed.

His words caused a stir in the wind. The trees and flowers echoed his fright, causing Tassana to run to him and pet his muzzle.

"I don't fear death, Brightsky. I look forward to it. Death is just another adventure. The start of a new journey. Without death, there can be no life," she said.

"Then you choose to die," the god said mournfully.

The kender shook her head. "Not exactly. I haven't chosen yet. How long do I have to choose?"

The god placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We will give you a month. That is all."

The kender nodded and smiled calmly. With that, the god took his place on the fountain and turned back into stone.

A tear streaked down the stallion's face. You can't die, m'lady. I have lost too many loved ones to lose you too, he said, resting his head against her chest.

She petted his mane softly. "I don't know what I should do, Brightsky..."

The pegasus looked forlornly at his mistress. He did not want her to die. At the same time, he didn't want her to go with the gods. He didn't want her to go where he could not follow.

Mistress and beast sat together in silence the remainder of the night. They watched as the sun peeked out over the horizen. The kender stroked the pegasus's thick mane and closed her eyes. The sun bathed the two companions with it's morning glow.

Tinsel woke as the sun woke. She glanced at her eggs fearfully. Seeing all of them there and none of them touched, she breathed a sigh of relief. That sigh woke Coby up. He looked at his mate and then realized what her distress had been.

My dearest, you shouldn't be so worried. The children will be fine. No one in Fernwood would allow any harm to come to them, he said to her, trying to ease her fears.

Tinsel shook her massive head. That doesn't make me fear for them any less. I've never had children of my own, Coby. I worry for them.

The male dragon just smiled and stood up. He stretched his long form and shook the sleepiness from him. Then, he changed into an elflord. "We should get to the Inn. I'm sure Saegle has something good cooked for us."

Tinsel nodded her agreement and changed into an elfmaid. She looked helplessly at the eggs. "Should we cover them up?" She asked.

Coby laughed, "They'll be fine. Let's go, I'm hungry." He took her by the arm and led her out of their cave.

Saegle woke before dawn, as he always did. He stretched and yawned. Standing up, he grabbed his breeches and put them on. He looked to his wife and tried to decide whether he should wake her or not. He thought better of it and headed down to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to find his son already there. He smiled and went to the freezer, taking out two large pig rumps. "Decided to help me this morning, son?" he asked the boy.

Alia shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Strange magicks happened last night, Dad. I don't know what happened, but I felt a strange disturbance in the air. I think it might have come from Grandmother's house, but I'm not sure."

Saegle looked at his son curiously. He knew the boy had a heightened sense of magic, due to his blood. He had felt the magic last night as well, but he had passed it off as merely a reason for the serenity of the night.

"It is the first time in a long time the village has felt any sense of peace, my son. I would expect some magic to be involved with that, but I wouldn't worry too much about it," the demigod said as he placed the two slabs of meat on the cutting board and began cutting slices of what would be ham.

The two worked in silence for a while, the father cutting pieces of meat and preparing them, the son making batter for pancakes. Saegle took the meat and placed it in a heated oven, letting them bake to perfection. He then moved on to frying eggs as his son started flipping pancakes.

By the time they were finished, the sun had risen. Saegle opened the kitchen door and called to his daughter, "Alisha! Get up, honey, and come open the inn! I don't want to keep any customers waiting!"

Zynx rose from his slumber and peered out the slit of a window. The sun was risen. He lazily got up, bumping Calista as he did so. He stretched his long limbs and walked outside, going around the back of their home, where he could get some privacy and tend to... business.

When he finished, he walked back into his home and worked his way towards his children's room. The children were young, barely hatchlings. But he knew they needed to wake up soon to get the day started.

When he entered the room, he wasn't surprised to find them already awake. He smiled. It's time for breakfast, little ones. Get ready to go to the inn, he told them.

They giggled and nodded in agreement.

Zynx left their room, satisfied that his children would be ready to go when it was time. He walked back to the chamber he and his mate shared and looked at his mate. He licked her on her cheek. I don't know about you, Beloved. But I am hungry. And if my nose is telling me correctly, Saegle is fixing pork. My favourite.

The smell of her son's cooking, woke Tassana up from her trance. She looked at Brightsky solemnly. "It's going to be difficult, but we must tell them. And soon. I don't know how I'm going to do it," she said.

Brightsky nuzzled her. You don't even know what you want to do yet. What your decision will be, m'lady. Perhaps we should wait. Enjoy the little while we have until you've made your decision. Then, you can tell them.

The kender shook her head. "No. They need to know and soon. I cannot let them believe I will be staying here forever. They need to know the truth."

But so soon, my lady? Brightsky asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Tassana hugged the pegasus around the neck. She knew it was hard for him. It was hard for her. But, she knew she had to do it. Perhaps the villagers could help her in her decision...

She stood up and walked into her treehome. She took her cloak and looked to the backdoor, where the pegasus stood, looking the worse.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here all day and mope? We must cherish the time we have, Brightsky. Not cry," she said. She walked back to him and placed a hand on his muzzle. "This decision is not an easy one for me to make. I need the support of my dearest friends. Gail is gone. Darrel is gone. This village is my family, my life."

What about Callia? The Black Widow? Ventranolf? What of your youngest boy? How will you contact them? he asked.

"My son is with his father, Brightsky. And I will contact Black Widow and have her come here with my daughter and grandson," she said, almost curtly, showing her discomfort on the subject.

The pegasus let the matter drop and joined his mistress at the door. The two walked in silence through the village and towards the inn.

The aroma's of delicious food reached Selina's nose as she stretched in the large bed that she shared with Seagle. Finding her husband gone, she soon realized that he was downstairs. Listening as she got up and dressed, she heard Alia's voice as well. She smiled. It did her heart well to see her family nearby and the Inn so full of life.

SShe washed and dressed, choosing to leave her dark hair hair loose. She tided the bedroom a bit, making the bed as she heard Saegle call for Alisha. Smoothing the last blanket, she grabbed her medallion of Lunitari from the bedside table drawer and looked to the red and silver robe hanging by the door. Deciding to forego the robe for now, she went to go wake her youngest child.

Not so young anymore, the elfmaid realized as she watched her daughter from the doorway of her room. At 155 years old Selina herself still looked no older than the day she had first entered the Inn and Fernwood Village. To her time passed slowly, only marked by the events of her life and the growth of her children. Seeing Alia at 20 and Alisha at 17 reminded Selina how precious time was.

"Alisha, wake up darling." she called gently as she approached the bed and shook her daughter softly. Your father and brother already have breakfast ready and everyone will soon be arriving."

The half-elf groaned slightly as she rolled over. Looking up into her Mother's face, she smiled. Wiping the sleep out of her brown eyes, she thrrough the covers off herself and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, she hugged Selina suddenly, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Good morning to you too," Selina said with a chuckle as she hugged her daughter. For being one of the last ones up everyday, it amazed her how quickly Alisha could wake up. Always bouncing and bright when she was happy, the girl brought a light to anyone she was around.

"Come, we have to open the Inn before everyone arrives." Selina continued as she watched Alisha bustle around the room. Soon she was washed dressed and going downstairs followed by her mother.

Walking into the kitchen, Selina kissed her husband goodmorning and gave her son a hug before getting the dishes out of the cabinet. Handing them to Alisha, the girl went to set the large table after greeting her father and brother. After the table was set, Selina helped bring the food out to the common room.

Soon the Inn was ready to open for the day and the friends and family of the village would be arriving.

The morning brought one more, a visitor to Fernwood... a place that her own mother called home for some time. The dark blue cloak shadowed Ariekne's features, and she gazed upon Fernwood for the first time in many years.

She noted the smoke coming from the chimney of the Inn... and she turned, gesturing towards the shadows behind her.

Two creatures moved from the shadows, one moving painstakingly slow... the other leading her along. The two unicorns stood shoulder to shoulder, the smaller, the female was heavy with foal, and she leaned against the larger, black male.

The female was petite, slender in build, built for speed rather than strength, her mane and tail silver-white her fur white as fresh snow, the horn on her head a glittering crystal. Her violet eyes were dialated in pain as she stuggled to take step after step.

The male snorted, and tried to hasten her step, he was half a foot taller at the shoulder, and his build was bulky, brute strength. His mane and tail were as silvery as hers, but his fur was velvet black, his eyes a deep somber blue. The horn on his head was silvery, and it glowed with a bluish radiance.

"Come on Yui, there is shelter ahead... it's not far." He turned his head, and stared at Ariekne. "Are you sure it will be safe here?"

Ariekne frowned then nodded. "Still do not trust me Yuske? Yes, this place will be quite safe... I myself was nearly born here, do not worry... all will be well... come on Yui, not much further, but you have to keep on..."

Yui made a soft sound that made Yuske turn his head in worry, nuzzling her chin. She panted, her eyes fixed on the Village ahead...

"I'll make it..." She said, her voice strained.

OOC: Of course, can't have a Fernwood thread without the Dragons, huh? Be warned, their story has been re-written, quite a bit. I axed a few characters and added one (like I was going to)

The sun beamed down on a house made of silvery wood, nested in the branches of a tree, a little ways up the path that served Fernwood for a road, from the Inn. Pools of light came through the window, into the bedroom. Solar opened light yellow eyes reluctantly, metallic hair gleaming in the light.

She yawned, stretching like a cat, shifting the blankets. She was curled around the silver, and kissed the back of his neck. He stirred, opening his silver eyes sleepily to look deep into her gold ones.  
"Morning, love." she said, propping herself up on one elbow.  
He smiled up at her, rolling onto his back.  
"Already"  
"Sleepyhead!" she said teasingly. He made a sound of mock-anger, closing his eyes again, the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She laughed, and laid down again, her gold hair blanketing his chest and neck like liquid sunlight, his steady heartbeat under her ear.  
Quicksilver draped an arm over her shoulder, a smile of contentment on his face.

A green dragon soared through the morning air, her emerald wings bearing her towards the village she called home. She had been flying since early morning, and slowed as she landed near the Inn. The dragon wavered and disappeared, leaving a young woman with forest green hair and eyes the color of new leaves in spring.

Verdia sat on a log, lazily watching butterflies in the morning light, until the rumblings of her stomach reminded her it was high time for breakfast. The green dragon felt like a meal with her fellow villagers, and eyed the Inn, wondering if it was open yet.

Alia yawned lazily as he accepted his mother's hug. His dark skin contrasted dramatically with his mother's pale skin. Alia, in all respects, resembled his father moreso than his mother. And while both he and his sister carried the liquid brown eyes and blonde tipped hair, that was where the resemblance seemed to end for brother and sister.

While Alisha tended to be so easy-spirited, like their mother and grandmother, Alia was arrogant, spiteful. He stood aloof from others and took care of himself before anyone else.

He wore a black tunic and black leather pants. When he finished the pancakes, he grabbed a bar rag and pushed through the kitchen door. He walked behind the bar and proceeded to wipe it down. Once he was finished, he started taking wine glasses from the back shelves and polishing them. When he had polished four of them, he looked at his sister.

"Alisha, get the keys and go open the door. When your finished, take these glasses and fill 'em up with wine," he ordered her more than told her.

Saegle opened the oven and took the baked ham out. He placed the ham on the cutting table and walked up to his wife. Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up and twirled her in the air. He then brought her down to his level, not letting her go, and kissed her. He moaned softly in her mouth and whispered between the kiss, "I.. love.. you. So... much."

Then, he put her back on the floor, lightly. He smiled a boyish smile and picked up the ham. "Do me a favour, Beloved?" he asked her. "Take that plate of pancakes our boy made and bring them to the bar?"

He picked up the bowl of scrambled eggs he had made and led the way out of the kitchen. He placed the bowl and the plate of ham on the bar and nodded to his son. For once, Alia had taken an inititive in the inn and was polishing the glassware. And while the boy had a sour look on his face, he did as he was supposed to.

Tinsel stepped into the light of the morning sun in her elven form. Her silvery hair glistened in the morning sunlight and her pale skin gave her an almost otherworldly appearance.

As Coby followed her out, he had to stop and look at his mate. He was truly enthralled with the sight of the elf before him. He had to remind himself that she already belonged to him, for he almost forgot and asked her to mate with him. He smiled foolishly at himself and took her hand in his.

They walked together to the inn. The smells of Saegle's cooking giving their steps a kick. They both saw their mistress heading the same way and they smiled. If there were anyone in the village who was beautiful, it was that kender. And they didn't feel bad admitting that. Even Coby, as much as he loved his mate, had to admit the kender's beauty.

Zynx quietly led his children towards the inn. He was in his drow form, his favourite form. His silvery hair draped down his back and stopped at his waist. His dark skin repelled the sunlight rather than invite it.

The drow looking dragon walked the streets. While his children giggled and played, he remained the protective, silent father. He noticed the green dragon. Could smell her before she even came to the village. But, he kept his thoughts to himself.

No harm would come to his children, his mate, nor himself as long as they lived in the village. So, he did not fear the green dragon. And, when she landed and resumed the form of a young female person, he merely nodded a greeting to her and turned back to his children, encouraging them to make haste to the inn.

They were the first to enter the inn. His snake skin boots clicking like claws on the wooden floor. He nodded to the loving and devoted innkeepers and then led his children to a spot near the fireplace.

As Tassana and Brightsky approached the inn, the pegasus noticed the newcomers. While the cloaked figure was the one to catch his attention, it was the two unicorns that held it. He didn't recognize the pregnant one, but the large stallion, he did. He contemplated greeting the stallion, but he didn't have to.

Tassana, too, noticed the newcomers. However, her attention was captive by the cloaked figure. She turned from the inn and instead walked to the cloaked figure. She gave a short nod as a bow and smiled at the figure. "It has been a long time," she said, smiling.

QUOTED As Tassana and Brightsky approached the inn, the pegasus noticed the newcomers. While the cloaked figure was the one to catch his attention, it was the two unicorns that held it. He didn't recognize the pregnant one, but the large stallion, he did. He contemplated greeting the stallion, but he didn't have to.

Tassana, too, noticed the newcomers. However, her attention was captive by the cloaked figure. She turned from the inn and instead walked to the cloaked figure. She gave a short nod as a bow and smiled at the figure. "It has been a long time," she said, smiling.

Ariekne pulled her hood back away from her face, and nodded. "Indeed it has Tassana. I came across these two in my travels, and they are in some need of shelter... I immediately thought of Fernwood."

Yui was exhausted by this time, leaning nearly all her weight against Yuske's shoulder. Yuske noted Brightsky, and he whickered a tired greeting, he would have greatly enjoyed to more formally greet his old friend, but his attention was more on Yui. He arched his neck over hers as she lowered her head, her elegant nose nearly touching the ground.

Ariekne turned, and frowned. "Perhaps we should get these two indoors... Her time is near, Tassana...

Verdia entered the inn, walking over to the bar.  
"Morning, Alia!" She said cheerfully, brushing a strand of dark green hair out of her eyes.  
"What do you have this morning"

Quicksilver opened his eyes after drifting to sleep again. He lay on his back, as Solar entered, wearing a short blue robe that showed off her long legs to Quicksilver's delight.  
She sat in a chair, curling up with a cup of the tea that she made every morning. Quicksilver smiled, watching her. Light from the window behind her lit up golden hair. She looked at him curiously, seeing the smile on his face.  
"What"  
"Nothing"  
"You always get that look on your face when you look at me"  
Quicksilver grinned at her, the slight stubble on his face glinting slightly.  
She shook her head, getting up.  
"If you want to keep grinning like an idiot, you'll have to do it in the kitchen"  
The woman walked through the doorway, disappearing down the short staircase to the rest of the house.

Brightsky was quick to move to the female unicorn's other side. He nickered to Yuske and muzzled Yui gently. In the language of the equines, a language of nickers and body language, Brightsky greeted the couple and let the pregnant mare know that she could use him for support as well.

Tassana smiled at Ariekne. "Yes, the inn is open to all who come to or through Fernwood," she said, falling in step with Ariekne. "I think I can honestly say I'm the shortest person in this village," she teased. "How I miss your mother. And yourself. Where have you been and how have you been doing?" she asked, her kender eyes sparkling as she walked next to her old friend.

Alia looked up from the polishing of a glass. His eyes narrowed and he growled, cynically, "Wine."

He did not like mornings, preferring the nighttime. In fact, he spent most of his time under the nightsky. His eyes were more accustomed to the darkness and when he was out during the day, he kept to the shadows. Even the bar was dim compared to the rest of the brightly lit room.

Saegle gave his son a patronizing glare and walked up to the bar where Alia and Verdia conversed. "She is a paying customer, Alia. Show a little more respect?" he said more than asked.

Alia raised an eyebrow and murmurred an apology that could barely be heard. Satisfied, but still a little disappointed, Saegle tapped the wooden bar once and then walked away. "Fix her a drink, son," he commanded.

The boy took one of the glasses and opened the first bottle of wine that day. He poured the reddish liquid into the glass and handed it to the dragon. "There is your drink," he managed to say through gritted teeth. He squinted his eyes in the light of the inn and turned back to tending the bar.

Verdia accepted the drink.  
"Thanks. Any food ready, or has Mistress Selina not made any yet?"

Selina squealed as Saegle spun her around. Kissing him back as he set her down, she grinned. "I love you too, dearest." she kissed him playfully on the nose before going to the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Alisha giggled to herself as she got the keys to unlock the Inn. Flipping the sign to "open" and glancing out the window, she grinned.

"More visitors. Grandmother and Brightsky of course, but two...no three newcomers." she said to her mother as Selina set the panckes on the bar.

Selina listened to her daughters descriptions, not reconizing the two unicorns, but findiing the third somewhat familiar. Tilting her head in curiosity, she set down the glasses she was carrying and went to the window. Glancing out, she smiled.

"That's Ariekne," she explained seeing the confused look on Alisha's face, "we haven't seen her in years. She's the daughter of another friend of the family, Reiha, a light slyph. Ariekne ia a light/shadow elemental...Looks like she found some travel companions."

Alisha nodded, watching the group approach.

"They'll be in soon enough," Selina said, "meanwhile, there are glasses that need filling."

The half-elf pulled herself away from the window somewhat reluctantly and went behind the bar to fill the wine glasses. "Yes Mame."

Selina watched her daughter go and chuckled. So much like herself and her grandmother the girl was. Turning back to her own work, she hummed a tune as she went.

Hearing Verdia's comment about food, Selina went over with a smile. "I just brought out some pancakes that Alia made actually."

Verdia grinned.  
"Morning, Mistress Selina"  
She sniffed appreciatively at the pancakes.  
"Those smell wonderful! I'll have a few of those."

Alia sneered at Verdia. But, his mother spoke up before he could give his seething comment. He growled softly.

He polished the few remaining glasses and wiped the bar down. Now all he had to do was wait on customers...

The young half-elf sighed and walked around the bar, grabbing two of the plates his sister had placed on the table. He filled them up with food and brought them over to Zynx and his children. "I'll bring more momentarily," he told the dragon.

He walked back to the table and filled two more plates and handed them to Zynx's two remaining children. Now, he really had nothing to do until the other people entered the inn.

He walked around the bar and propped his elbow on it. He then place his chin in his hand and resumed this bored expression. He was not happy.

Tinsel and Coby entered the inn together. As Tinsel went to sit near an open window, Coby went to the bar to get a couple drinks. He looked at Alia and said, "I want one mug of dwarven spirits and a fine elvish wine for my mate."

Alia raised and eyebrow. He scowled at the elflord, "We do not serve spirits until the evening time. And the elvish wine doesn't come in until noon. You'll have to settle for breakfast wine."

As the half-elf proceeded to pour red wine into two glasses. Coby stopped him. "Listen, you little brat," the dragon started, angrily. "You will not speak to me in that tone of voice!"

"I will speak to you however I wish," Alia whispered, dangerously.

Coby's eyes widened and he snarled.

Saegle came out of the kitchen at that moment and saw the two males arguing... or rather... he heard them arguing. Even Tinsel, sitting so far away from the bar could hear them both.

The demigod moved fast to step between the arguing males. "Alia, that is enough!" Saegle demanded, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "Are you out of your mind? This is a paying customer. We do not argue with paying customers."

The boy growled, "I did not argue with him. I just told him that the only drink he can have right now is breakfast wine."

"You will give him whatever he wants, boy," Saegle said, his voice triggering a warning that he was quickly losing his patience.

Alia yanked his arms away from his father. "I am not a boy! I am a grown man! And one of these days you will all see that!" he shouted and left the room, knocking wine glasses from the bar in his haste.

Saegle watched the boy leave. His anger quickly melted into sorrow and he felt a strong hand touch his shoulder.

"He is young. He will learn in time," the dragon said, trying to comfort the hot tempered demigod.

Saegle shook his head and looked helplessly at his wife. It was not the first time Alia had stormed out of the room. He then looked at Alisha. He touched his daughter on the shoulder. "You and your brother are close. Whether he likes to admit it or not. Perhaps you should go talk to him. Try to calm him down?"

The demigod reached for a mug to fill for Coby, but when he turned around, he saw that Coby had taken the two glasses of wine and was already halfway back to his mate.

Saegle sighed. It was tough raising the headstrong boy. He shook his head again and looked to his wife for support.

Ariekne smiled. "I have been well, I have traveled further than many mortals upon this plane of existence. It has been nearly as long of a time that I have seen my home-realm as it has been since I have stepped foot inside of Fernwood-" Ariekne broke of suddenly and turned towards Yui. Without offering an explanation to any of the three, she knelt at Yui▓s side and rested a slender hand upon her bulging flank.

Ariekne closed her eyes for a moment, then turned towards Tassana. "We need some sort of shelter... I left Fernwood before you rebuilt it... I do not know where to take her. She is carrying twins... this won▓t be easy..." she turned her midnight blue eyes towards Yui. "M▓lady Yui... I think it is quite time.. will you allow me to help you?"

Ariekne watched Yuske out of the corner of her eye, she knew the large male didn▓t quite trust her, but he knew, as well as she did, that Unicorns mate rarely, and their labors were difficult, usually resulting in the death of the mare or foal.. sometimes even both.

Yuske went still as stone, his eyes fixed on her. He snorted and stamped one heavy hoof into the dirt. "If any harm comes to them..." He let the threat hang there.

"I know I have a certain reputation among your people because of my lineage. But rest assured, Yuske, I am not my father." Ariekne spoke the words softly, but there was a steely edge to her tone. Yuske flattened his ears against his head, and shook his head, lips curled back with a grimace as though he had tasted something bitter.

"She is right Yuske... She is not her father, She is not her mother either... I need her help, if the two I carry have any hope to survive..." Yui said, gathering her strength to stare at her mate square in the eyes. Yuske snorted and then nodded.

"She is not her mother or her father... you are right in that... she is something else entirely, and that▓s what I do not trust... But you need help, help I cannot give you, so I will trust her for now." He shook his head, his silvery mane tumbling wildly along his arched neck, tail swishing with an irate snap.

Ariekne nodded, and turned to Tassana, her hand again resting on Yui▓s flank.

When Alia left the room, Alishaa moved to mop up the wine that had been spilt. Looking at her father she nodded. "Okay Daddy. I'll see what I can do."

Giving her parents a comforting smile, she headed upstairs. Getting to her brother's bedroom door, she knocked lightly. "Alia, its Alisha. Please let me in so we can talk."

Selina hugged Saegle. "She'll calm him, don't worry. You know Alia - as quickly as his temper flares, he settles down again. He's a good boy, just wants to be seen as the man he's grown into."

She kissed the demi-gods cheek tenderly and then went to go finish cleaning up the bar.

Tassana watched the interaction between the unicorns and her friend with interest. When Yuske finally calmed, she said softly, her voice clearly defining her elven homeland, "If you wish, I can vouch for Ariekne. She is a dear friend of mine and she would never do anything to harm your mate or your children."

Brightsky nodded and clicked his tongue. Do not worry, Yuske. I know what it is to want to protect your mate. I will let no harm come to her. But we must get her to the inn, he said, urgency showing in his voice as he nickered again and gently moved the mare towards the inn. It's not that far.

Saegle nodded and sighed. He took up a broom and began to sweep the broken glass in a dustpan. He trusted in his daughter to bring the young half-elf back down and hoped that she'd convince him to apologize to the dragon as well.

Alia looked up from his book. So, he sends his daughter to do his dirty work? he mused to himself.

He closed the book, a spellbook, and placed it on his bed. Standing up, he made his way over to the door and opened it, inviting his sister in. "What do you want?" he asked, hiding his amusement behind a scowl.

Alisha stepped into the room, glancing around at the decor as she sat down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know that I hate when your upset."

She looked at her older brother meeting the eyes that were exactly like hers. One would think that being so different in looks and personality, the siblings wouldn't get along, but the opposite was true. Alisha adored her older brother Alia.

"Daddy didn't mean how that sounded." she continued, "When he calls you boy like that it is a term of endearment, like when mom calls us "pet". Alia, everyone knows you're a man now and is so proud of you. But we could live to be old and still be children to our parents. He didn't mean anything by it, he just didn't like how you spoke to Coby. Won't you come back down? Apoloze to Coby? It's to nice a day to stay angry, Alia."

"Plus," she continued, taking her brother by the hand and gesturing out his window, "there are new people in Fernwood this day. That is sure to mean something will happen. Please Alia?" she asked.

Yui heard Brightsky▓s words and she blinked in disbelief. "The Inn? Really?" Her gaze drifted to Yuske and he snorted and tossed his mane. Yui▓s experiences among many people of Ansalon have at best been less than hospitable. When she managed to use her magic to assume a human form, things were somewhat easier, but not always. Even the Elven lands have hesitated to allow her passage.

Yuske nudged her shoulder with is broad nose and she moved forward, the promise of a warm room and food renewed her determination, even though her belly clenched in a particularly intense contraction, she didn▓t moan in pain, but walked through it, headed for the Inn.

Ariekne stopped Yuske with a touch, and their eyes met, midnight blue warring with the same shade edged in white towards the pupils. Ariekne smiled and rested her hand over her heart.

"I swear on my mother▓s grave, I will see that those foals are born to enjoy this life..." She didn▓t wait for a reply, sweeping past him, to walk alongside Yui.

Hitomi sat up with a yawn and quickly got dressed, excited to get her plan in action. She downed a light pink dress which had pink ribbons going down her arms and around her neck. She toped off the look with a large ribbon she used to tie her hair back and a pair of small, pink shoes which were laced up with ribbon as well.

"Perfect! Now to get those two sleepy heads up." It had been lonely at home for a while. Ever since grandmother had passed on and Uncle had left for who knows where, it had felt empty. She had actually been avoiding home, staying with her mother, step-father and half-brother.

Her father Lucas had simply become a little distant. She had been worried. When grandmother had died, she had expected him to cry, to get angry, not this strange, broken silence. But, when she came back a few months ago, she had discovered a change.

A woman had come, named Sal, who he knew from a long time ago. He was acting normal... Angry, but normal. It gave Hitomi hope and she had asked Miss Sal to stay. Her father had been furious, but she had used her superior reasoning to convince him of the wisdom of allowing this woman to rent out one of the newly empty rooms.

Thus, they were now in this much more 'pleasant' living arrangement. Well, for Hitomi it was pleasant. It meant she could arrange things, such as dragging the two out of bed for breakfast at the inn on these occasions.

"That girl..." Muttered Lucas as he finished getting dressed. Being woken up just so he could go out with Sal was not his idea of fun. As he slipped on his usual black clothing, he scowled to himself.

As he grabbed onto his scythe though, the scowl changed to a smile. "You're beginning to get hungry again, aren't you?" He slid his hand across the blade lovingly. "Don't worry, we'll go out and get you fed sometime soon"

Sal wanted to kill that infuriating girl. Waking her up this early, it was threat to one's beauty sleep. Ruby agreed with a bark, which had driven the girl away. Sal had then been determined to go back to sleep, but instead had some how winded up in front of her dressers, wearing one of her favorite dresses, the one made of dark blue velvet, trimmed with black fur. She had donned a diamond necklace for good measure, and was now applying her make up.

Ruby was looking up at her quizzically the whole time. She looked back at the dog finally, glaring. "I'm just humoring those two. That's all"

It was an hour later when they finally came to the inn, Hitomi between the two, Ruby at Sal's side. "I still say we could have eaten at home." Lucas muttered darkly. Sal glared back at him.

"And I say, I'd rather not eat rat poison." Sparks seemed to be flying, which Hitomi moved to quench.

"I-I just thought that Miss Sal would appreciate this more. Being used to much better things and all..."

Lucas sneered at Sal as he stepped into the inn. "Oh, of course. Anything for her majesty."

Sal merely grinned now as she followed him, dog in tow. "If that's the best you can do, I really have to say you're losing your touch."

Hitomi was the last, nervous look in place. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

As the two women and the dog made themselves comfortable, Lucas headed towards the counter, deciding to order for everyone. He leaned against it, suddenly taking in something.

"Was there an argument or something?" Closed his eyes, feeling the patterns in lifeforce that had been disturbed by the anger. "Alia, right?" He had always been able to sense the younger Darktime's emotions rather easily due to his volatile nature, will power and divine heritage, so it was an easy guess.

He said this to whoever was there to here him, saying nothing else. He glanced back at the table where Sal and Hitomi were waiting.

Hitomi was chatting non stop, probably about dresses, and Sal was only paying token attention, more interested in the rings on her finger or in petting her dog.

Having slipped into the kitchen to dispose of the broken glass, Selina had not seen Lucus and his family come in. It wasn't until the man approached the bar and spoke up that she came back out.

"Yes, it was Alia." the Kagonesti woman said regrettably. "Alisha's upstairs with him now. Setting the cloth that she had wiped the wine off the bar with, she walked over to Lucus with a welcoming smile. "What can I get you?"

Glanced up the stairs a moment... "That kid..." Laughed a strange laugh to himself, but said nothing...

"Just, I guess pancakes... For everyone... Lot's of syrup for me and the girl, none for Sal. Some of that Breakfast Wine. for Sal again. Water for me. Milk for the girl. Something for that wretched dog as well"

Hitomi had realized that she was being ignored and was now tracing the grooves in the table, but was getting bored.

Hmmm. Where are Alia and Alisha?

Though younger then her, they were at least closer to her in age none the less. She got up and decided to check up stairs, leaving Sal alone. The older woman sighed and looked at her dog.

"And I'm stuck in this weird town, with the sick little brat I knew from childhood and his illegitimate daughter. Yes, I am the fool."

Selina nodded and busied herself with getting the order. Going into the kitchen, she got out three plates and served up the pancakes, two with syrup and one without. Looking in the ice box, she found the milk and poured a glass for Hitomi. She found some left over meat in there as well, for the dog.

Taking everything back out to the common room, she set it on the bar. She then got two glasses and poured the other drinks. Setting them down as well, she said, "There you go. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know if you need anything else."

Alia approached his sister and took her hands in his. He looked at her hands in bemusement. He studied them for a moment, flipping them so that her palms were up and tracing the lines in her palms. "It's funny that we are brother and sister," he said, suddenly. All anger before forgotten. "We look nothing alike, save our eyes. You are so fair skinned," he said, brushing her cheek with a finger. "And I am so dark. It is like light and day between the two of us."

For a moment, it seemed Alia was content just gazing at Alisha. His left hand still clasped hers lightly and his right hand brushing through her dark hair. He loved his sister, that much was certain. He sighed and pulled her close in a hug. He breathed in her scent. It was a sweet scent. Like that of jasmine and lavendar. He loved that scent.

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "I will go back downstairs. And I will apologize to them... for you," he said at last, kissing his sister on the forehead.

He took her by the hand again and led her out of the room. He wished he could've stayed in that moment. Holding Alisha, breathing in her aroma. But, he knew that such a thing could not last. Such a thing could only end in disaster.

Brightsky nodded to Yui. He did not know the unicorn's past, but he knew Yuske. This village, Fernwood, is the home to many people and magical creatures. It is a place born and bred of magic. All are welcomed into Fernwood. E Asha 'A Mellonea is the name of the inn. Which, means "The Spirit of Friends" in elven, Lady Tassana's native language, he said, indicating the inn with his muzzle.

Tassana led the way to the inn, thinking loosely of the food that awaited, the dilemma of what was going on, and her concern for Yui. She did not know how she planned on telling the people of Fernwood about the gods' offer. Or of her eventual death... She herself still was unsure of which to choose...

She thought of her daughter and knew that the drowkender should be contacted. She looked over her shoulder and said to Brightsky, "When we get to the inn, I'll have to make contact with Callia. I want her to be there."

The pegasus frowned, but nodded his acceptance.

Saegle saw Lucas and nodded in the man's direction. He finished cleaning up the mess and turned back to his other customers.

Coby ate his food in silence. He didn't really care too much for Lucas and his daughter, and did nothing to hide his distain for the two. Tinsel laughed at Coby and playfully swatted him. "Stop acting like such a dragon, Coby," she giggled. "Hitomi? Would you like to join Coby and me?"

Alisha smiled up at her brother as he held her hands. It warmed her heart to see him smile again. "Light and dark between us, maybe, but remember. One cannot exsist with out the other."

She accepted his hug with a smile, letting him hold her a minute before stepping back. Giving the hand that held hers a playful squeeze, she said, "Thankyou for agreeing to apologize Alia...Now we better get back downstairs before it fills up."

Hitomi stopped and looked at Tinsel and smiled suddenly. "Sure." She grabbed her portions from her father and smiled at him. "I'm going to eat over here. That way you and Miss Sal will have pleanty of time alone." She ignored his look of annoyance and sat down next to Tinsel, looking happy.

She flinched a little, sensesing Coby's dislike but chose to ignore it. She was used to people dislikeing her, though she didn't understand why the dragon disliked her so much. She started eating with one hand, and with the other, began working on a torn hankerchief.

Lucas grabbed the other two plates said thank you to Selina and nodded at Saegle before heading over to Sal. He set the plates down, including the one for the dog who started to scarf it down.

Sal glared at him. "The girl left us alone... What are you planning?" She gave him a dirty look.

"Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself. I have nothing of the sort planned." They began to eat, glaring at each other, in a way that most mistook for pure loathing, but if one looked, they could detect a slight affection there.

She looked up after a few minutes and scanned the room. "Are there many dragons here?" He nodded, annoyed as he had been asked this before. "And do you really get along here?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her closely as she hadn't asked him that before. "Or is it like when we were younger?"

He was quiet for a few minutes. "When we were younger I think. In stead of being a freak among a bunch of normal people, I'm an annoying, disgusting weakling among a bunch of god like beings." He sounded angry for a minute.

"Then why do you stay?" She looked at him a little concerned.

And he smiled at that moment. "With the exception of a few, I like most of the people here. And at least here, I know the people who dislike me, feel that way for a valid reason. Because I earned those feelings, not because of something I can't help."

She stared at him, angry looking and turned away. "That's just like you. What about that girl though? Is this a good enough place for her? Is it right for her?"

Again he grinned. "Well, look at how she turned out. Whatever she does have in common with me is very little. She's a very different person from me and very independant. I'd like to think this place has something to do with that. If she had grown up any where else, she'd always feel different. Here, she can oddly enough find some normalcy... She's the kind of person who needs that."

"You and your damnable optimism." She glared, giving the rest of her food to the dog and finishing off her wine.

Still smiling, he continued eating, being unusually slow. "And I actually must say I missed your cynicism."

Verdia smelled the plate of pancakes, smiling. She dug into the pancakes with zest, pausing to add liberal amounts of syrup. After all, flying required a lot of energy. The green dragon noticed as Lucas, Hitomi, and Sal entered, and nodded at them. In a matter of minutes she had devoured the plate of pancakes.  
She grinned sheepishly.  
"Um...Mistress Selina? Could I have some more pancakes?"

Coming to collect the dragoness's empty plate, Selina nodded. "Of course, Verdia. I'm glad you like them."

Slipping back into the kitchen, Selina refilled the plate. Putting some syrup on them, she broght them out and set them down in front of of Verdia. "If you want anything else, I'll be in the kitchen. Everyone likes the pancakes so much, we're almost out."

Back in the kitchen, Selina began cooking more pancakes. Pouring some freshly made batter into a pan, she mixed it up, adding some berries to one batch so there was now a good amount of each kind. She hummed as she worked, enjoying the mixture of scents in the air, as well as all the voices in the Inn.

On the edge of her hearing, through all the noise, she heard Alia and Alisha talking. From the sound of it, Alia was calmer now, probably thanks to his sister's prodding. They had always been so close. Being that there were few people in Fernwood their age, Selina was glad her children could count on each other.

Smiling, the elvenwoman set some of the breakfast aside for her family, relizing none of them had eaten breakfast yet. There would be time for that later.

Verdia grinned.  
"Thanks! These are delicious, by the way"  
The dragoness began to gulp down the hot, syrupy pancakes, revelling She loved to be at the inn-to be surrounded by people. The green dragon would never admit it, but ever since Shade left she was lonely. Quicksilver and Solar were lifemates, and the world for eachother. She knew that many of the people of Fernwood didn't trust her, since she was a chromatic.

Her life just didn't seem to have meaning anymore. She spent a lot of time in her lair out in the forest, sleeping, reading, or just thinking. Verdia didn't really want to leave the village, but she was so alone!  
The dragon sighed, and dug into her pancakes.

((So sorry...))

Yui had followed Brightsky to the Inn, still supported by Yuske. She glanced at Tassana before following the Stallion ahead of her into the Inn.

Ariekne lingered behind, hesitant to enter. She offered Tassana a wan smile as she gaze her gaze around the village, her gaze lingering on the tree in the center of the village.

That was Mother's she thought and she turned her gaze away to prevent the tears from welling up. She avoided Tassana's gaze as she hurried into the Inn.

"Light and dark between us, maybe, but remember. One cannot exsist with out the other."

Alia's eyes widened at his sister's innocent insight. She could not know the double-meaning of her statement. But Alia knew quite well. He dropped her hand and continued forward, his pace quickening to get into the kitchen and away from his tempting sister.

Tinsel looked at Hitomi with interest. "So, I see your father and this new lady are getting along quite well. I sure hope they continue doing well. He needs to find himself a good mate who will compliment him," she said, not in the least bit sarcastic.

Coby rolled his eyes. "Better be careful with what you say, Tinsel. We don't need two Lucas's running around Fernwood."

Tinsel laughed and popped Coby on the shoulder. "Better two Lucas's than two of yourself!"

Alia and Alisha entered the dining area. Alia touched his sister's shoulder and then walked towards the table hosting the two silver dragons. He nodded by way of bowing to them and turned his attention to Coby. "I wish to apologize for my behaviour. It was unruly and uncalled for," he said, his shoulders slumping a bit as that weight was lifted.

Coby nodded. "It's about time you've taken responsibilty for your actions, young Darktime. When you have become an adult, you will learn what it is to take responsiblity. You will be a fine adult."

Alia frowned at the comment. Again, his age was being insulted. Before he could retort, Tinsel spoke out. "The boy is not entirely to blame, Coby. You had your hand in the incident. Perhaps he's not the only one whom should take responsiblity for his actions?"

Coby looked at Tinsel and growled, softly. He turned back to Alia. "She is right. And I do take responsibility. I apologize as well, Alia."

Alia smiled and turned abruptly. Again, it was a double meaning in the boy's mind. Coby had meant to apologize for the previous arguement, but since Coby didn't specify, Alia took it to mean he was apologizing for that and for calling him a child.

The young demigod walked to the bar, where his father was standing.

"I'm proud of you, son," the older demigod stated, his eyes sparkling.

Alia shrugged. "Thank your daughter, not me. I don't know how she does it, Pa, but she always manages to calm me down. And make me apologize!"

Saegle chuckled, "Well, let us hope, then, that she does not ever leave your side."

Alia's eyes widened slightly. He had never thought of that... Alisha? Leave him?... Alia shook the thought from his head. The idea of Alisha leaving him was to incredulous to indulge on.

Tassana pushed the inn door open and held it for the pegasus and unicorns. Brightsky led the mates to the fireplace and helped ease Yui into a laying position. Tassana turned to say something to Ariekne, but when she saw the girl purposely avoiding her, she decided it best to let the matter drop.

Besides, the kender had other things to worry about. She walked to the bar to stand beside her son. Saegle smiled at his mother and hugged her. Then he felt it, the strange sense of foreboding. He looked in his mother's eyes and saw the liquid brown pupils engulfed in some secret chaos. "What's wrong, Mother?" he asked, concerned.

Tassana shook him away and looked towards the fireplace. "There are two unicorns in need of more help than myself right now. Selina," she called, catching the elfmaid's attention, "bring Ariekne some towels and rags. Alisha, help your mother. Alia, put some water on the stove to heat up. Saegle, go see if you can help."

The four Darktimes sprung into action, not questioning the kender's wisdom of the situation.

Coby looked at the two unicorns. He recognized Yuske and stood up. He walked to the stallion's side and touched his shoulder. "Anything I can do to help, old friend?" he said, his elvish-like eyes sparkling. The cheery fire in the fireplace threw his dragon shadow onto the floor, revealing who, and what, he was, though he remained in elvish form.

Saegle, too, approached his long ago friend. "It is good to see you back, Ariekne. Even under such strained conditions as I see you have. Please, allow me to assist you in any way I can."

Hearing the door to the Inn open and close, followed by Tassana's hurried instructions, Selina grabbed as many towels and rags from the kitchen as she could find. Setting them on a table by the fireplace, she nodded at Ariekne and gave her a smile.

Turning to her daughter, she said, "Alisha go upstairs to the linen closet and get some of the extra blankets."

The girl nodded and ran upstairs, returning a few minutes later with the blankets. Spreading them on the floor, they were arranged comfortably so that the female unicorn would be comfortable.

"Anything else we can do, just ask." Selina said, an anxious look on her face. Alisha nodded as well, her eyes wide.

Verdia had just finished her pancakes when the door to the inn opened, she turned around, and gaped in astonishment.

"M-Mistress Tassana! Lady Ariekne!"

She stared at the unicorns. Selina bustled by, and Verdia was jarred out of her astonishment.  
"Can I help? Do you need anything?" she asked the kendermaid.

Yui eased herself to the floor, then cast a pleading gaze towards Ariekne. Ariekne had noticed it, but she turned her gaze towards Saegle. She smiled and nodded to his greeting. "Yes it has been quite some time, Saegle Darktime. She glanced at Selina then her eyes brightened.

"Selina? Do you still have the crystal flute my mother had given you? It may come in handy in this difficult situation...I can sooth Yui, and Yuske for that matter, while you and the others help with the actual birthing. She cast her gaze back towards Yui, and then frowned.

"Unicorns have such a difficult time at birthing, usually the foals are stillborn, but I won▓t allow it, not this time..." She said the words so softly that only Saegle had any hope of hearing her. Determination burned in Ariekne▓s dark blue eyes, and for the first time, her darker side shone through. With her usual quiet, kind nature, it was easy to forget who Ariekne▓s father was.

Again she caught Yui▓s pleading glance, and then Ariekne nodded. She pulled the cloak off of her shoulders, finally revealing the blue, soft black, and silvery wings that folded against her back. With a murmured word, she flung the cloak towards the ceiling. As the silken material fluttered back to the floor, a wall of shadow followed in its wake. The shadow offered the mare some privacy, but enabled the others to get to her if trouble should arise.

Sal stared at the unfolding scene a few moments before she got up. "Lucas, could you go get me my things." He looked at her, got up and gave her a glance and then hurried up. She then told Ruby to stay put and got up, leaving the dog slightly annoyed.

Sal walked over and already saw that Hitomi was there. She pulled the girl aside.

"Since your father is currently out, tell me what you see with your eyes." Hitomi glance in that direction.

"Well..." The younger woman wrinkled her nose as she took in the situation. "This, this could be bad. I don't know for sure though. It depends..."

Selina nodded at Ariekne's question about the crystal flute. "Yes, I have it. I'll get it."

She ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Seagle. Dropping to her knees beside the bed, she pulled out the big black chest she kept underneath it. Taking her medallion of the red moon from around her neck, she placed it in the round hole in the lid. Letting her magic surround it for a second, the lock came undone with a soft click and Selina flipped the lid open.

This chest had first been given to her by her human Shalafi and it was here the elfmaid kept her most precious belongings. In here were an extra robe and medallion of Lunitari, her very first spellbook, an extra copy of her master spellbook, a few family pictures, and a few more special items. Digging through all these to the bottom, Selina found what she was looking for. The crystal flute given to her by the light sylph, Reiha (sp) Ariekne's mother.

Taking out the small box, she opened it and moved the aside the white silk cloth it was wrapped it. There it lay, as beautiful as ever. Selina smiled as she help the delicate yet powerful instrument.

Closing the box and setting it aside, she replaced the items in her chest and locked it. Putting it back under the bed, she picked up the flute and returned downstairs.

Going over to Ariekne, she handed her friend the small box. "It remains as it was the day it was given to me." she said softly.

For the first time in a long time, Saegle did not know what to do. He felt useless and did not like the feeling. So, he looked about. Seeing his son standing there, dumbfounded, he then realized what he could do. He walked over to the boy and placed an ebony hand on the boy's shoulder. "Did you put the water on the stove?" he asked his son.

Alia nodded and then looked over to the shadowed part of the room. "That unicorn. Is she gonna be alright? She's not gonna die in here, is she?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low enough so that he doesn't startle anyone.

Saegle smiled at the dark child's innocent question. "I do not think Ariekne will allow the unicorn, or her unborn children, to die," he replied, taking on the wisdom of past experiences with the female.

Alia raised an eyebrow and looked at his father, the two were almost equal in height, Saegle standing only slightly taller. "Her unborn children?" the boy questioned, his confusion obvious at the statement.

Saegle nodded and rubbed Alia's back. "She's in labour," was all the explanation he gave his son before walking away.

Alia stared blankly in space, taking in the severity of the situation. As realization sunk in, Alia looked to his sister and worry started to well inside him. His sister was a female. One day she'll want to start a family of her own and have children. She, too, will experience labour.

Alia shook his head. All hope of staying with his sister bagan to drain out of him. Then he thought of something. Perhaps Alisha will never meet a male worthy enough to take her hand. She would never go with someone her brother didn't approve of. And there was only one male Alia believed right for Alisha. And that male will never be allowed the pleasure of holding her in his arms as they slept. That male will never know what it's like to love and be loved by Alisha. That male was forbidden to Alisha. And she was forbidden to him.

A smile crossed Alia's face. No, Alisha will never be burdened with the act of child-bearing. She'll never start a family of her own. Alisha will forever be with him. Her forbidden... 


	3. Chapter 2

AA T ╤ Though he was across the room, Zynx heard Tassana whispering. He looked at the kender curiously, recognizing the drow magic for what it was. What strange situation would cause the kender to call to her daughter? Surely the kender did not think the unicorns needed a drowkender's help?

Zynx snorted. No, the lady wouldn't call Callia to help with a birth. That wouldn't make sense. Apparently there was another reason the kender called her daughter to her side. The dragon cocked his head to the side. Now what reason would that be? he wondered...

Calista woke up to an empty nest. This did not distress her, though... the scent of her beloved was still here, and so he must not be too far removed from his spot. She stood and stretched, silver-hued red scales shining in the dim light of the perpetualy burning fireplace. Quickly transforming, the dragoness combed out long, auburn hair as she walked from the den of her beloved and her children, walking towards town and to the Inn.

With a gentle carress, she touched her mind to Zynx's, not speaking any words there, but just carressing him and welcoming the morning. Then with the same gentle carress, she touched the mind of each of her hatchlings, and smiled to herself as all seemed well with them.

A few minutes later, she entered the Inn to see the barrier near the hearth. A strong illusion, but an illusion nonetheless, and so she dimly saw the laboring unicorn behind it, and offered strength and reassurance to the soon-to-be-mother.

She sidled over to her mate and nuzzled him. "What is it that I have missed in my oversleeping? Excitement in Fernwood?!"

Matthiass had a way of blending in. It was almost a specialty of his. And so it was that no one had noticed when he entered and started helping the Darktime family very early in the morning... he was not even sure they had realized he was there.

But as always, the male hybrid was there, noticing all and commenting on none. He knew he should get back to his shop, but then... on a day like today, who would be looking for wares? The Inn was the place to be at the moment... where all the hubbub was going on.

He had seen the unicorns enter and tried his best to make everything comfortable for everyone. He had felt the female's rising pain as soon as she had entered the village.

Matthiass wondered how his daughter, now so much older and mature, could have not picked up on any of this. She does not use her senses... she blocks things out... he told himself with a sigh as he went over to ask after some breakfast wine from Alia or Saegle... whichever was present.

The drowkender peeked cautiously from the brush. It was daylight and the sun momentarily stung her eyes. She hissed and shielded her eyes. She whispered a few words of magic and blinked several times. The spell gave her eyes comfort in the morning light and she was able to see without blinding herself.

She stepped out of the brush and picked the twigs and leaves off her black tunic. Her ebony skin glistened in the sunlight and her stark white blonde-tipped hair gave her a sort of angelic halo. She noticed none of this as she impatiently looked into the brush.

A drow was next. He looked a lot like the drowkender, only slightly shorter. Unlike the drowkender, he wore the armor of a weapon master. Squenting in the bright sunlight he looked to her and proceeded to survey the area. Twin swords hung on either side of his belt.

The last one to enter the small alcove was yet another drow. This one was the most powerful of the three and the most deadly. She was also very beautiful. She whispered the words to the same spell the drowkender used and blinked a few times. Eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she smiled to the drowkender. "Let us go find your mother. I want to know what this summons is about," she said in a deep, impassive voice.

The drowkender nodded and led the way out of the alcove and onto the streets of Fernwood. She thought about trying her mother's house first, but soon realized that that wasn't were the message came from. She switched direction and walked towards the inn instead.

The male drow looked to the road leading to the place he was familiar with and then looked to the drowkender curiously. He had never roamed the streets of Fernwood before and knew nothing of the surface world. The sight of the inn, a massive tavern built around the trunk of a tree, gave the drow a sense of curiousity that he was unsure of. For safety, he put his hands on the hilts of his swords and walked protectively in front of the two females.

Callia growled and pushed passed her son. She opened the door to the inn and held it for the two drow. Then she herself entered and wasn't surprised at the sight before them.

The female drow smiled and walked up to the kender. "What a fine opportunity to come to Fernwood. Greetings, ussta abbil. It has been a long time," she said, her thick accent weighing her voice and words heavily.

The kender looked up and smiled. Her smile grew even brighter when she saw her daughter and grandson. She stood up and eagerly greeted the two with hugs. She then turned to the drow female who had addressed her. "Greetings to you as well, Black Widow. Welcome back to Fernwood Village," she said.

Ventranolf looked around the inn. It was a pleasant cozy place that offered nothing but comfort to the travel-worn. The weapon master smiled in appreciation as he gazed over the patrons. Then his eyes fell on a beauty.

Her skin was brazen, but her hair was as black as a raven's wings. Her graceful step was one of complete happiness. Her figure clearly shown through the clothes she wore. But what captivated Ventranolf most was not her hair or her skin. It wasn't her shape or her clothers. It was her eyes. Liquid brown orbs that glittered with... innocence.

Millions of thoughts ran through the drow's head. He wanted to hold her. Caress her. More than anything, he wanted to be with her. That beauty. She was the essence of happiness and he desired her more than anything. Fantasies started budding in his mind as he watched her tend to her customers. She was a barmaiden. She was beautiful.

Saegle walked up to them at that moment. "Hello, Callia," he said, interrupting Ventranolf's thoughts.

The drowkender looked at her older brother and smiled. "Well met, Saegle," she said, though her tone was not one of happy greeting.

Saegle sighed, "I am not trying to start a war with you, Callia. I merely said hello," he explained, sensing her sudden urge to goad a fight. He would not be goaded.

Callia smiled evilly and nodded her consent. She started to say more, but Tassana stopped them both. "We don't need any fighting right now. There is a unicorn here who is in labour and she doesn't need any negative energies."

The two siblings nodded their consent and quieted their starting fumes.

Alia was fixing Matthaiss his drink when he saw Ventranolf. He had never really seen a drow before. Except perhaps when he was little. But that was too long ago. The drow certainly impressed him and he would've walked up to him to talk, save that he noticed whom the drow was staring at.

Jealous surged through Alia like a shockwave. The half-elf's hands when to the hilt of his swords and he would've drawn them then had his grandmother not mentioned the unicorn. Taking a deep breath, the black child closed his eyes and begged the fires to calm down.

But they could not. Images of that drow holding Alisha pained Alia. He did not like this new male. Did not like him at all.

Zynx gathered his mate in his arms and kissed her gently, trying his best to copy what he had seen Saegle do with Selina time and again. Failing horribly, and catching his mate before she fell to the floor, an embarressed Zynx smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, lots of excitement," he told her. He told her about the unicorns and about Tassana whispering the drow magic. He also told her about the argument between Coby and Alia, adding that he hadn't been surprised by Alia's outburst.

Then he saw Callia and cocked his head in confusion. He pulled his mate close and whispered in Draconic, "I don't know why the lady called her daughter. Lady Tassana is not really known for acting so rash. I hope all fares well."

Worry was written on Zynx's face.

The sight of the unicorn in labour had put Alisha on edge, so to keep Alisha busy, Selina had st her on tending to the patrons of the Inn. As such, she was behind the bar when the door opened. Looking up in curiosity, she grinned. Newcomers!

Three of them, all dark skinned like her father, two of them with the same white blonde-tipped hair. Though she didn't reconize the three, Alisha knew they were drow from the stories her grandmother had told her. She didn't reconize their names either, but from what she overheard from Saegle and seeing Tassana's reaction, they were obvisouly known. Shs looked at the male drow curiously for a moment, taking in his looks as well as the weapons he carried. It was obvious he was a very seasoned warrior. However, before she could say anything to any of them, she was called over to take a drink order. Her natural curiosity took over though, and she couldn't stop herself from glancing in their direction.

She never saw the look on her brother's face.

Selina had been bustling back and forth since giving the flute to Ariekne, staying out of the way of the unicorns but also making sure she was nearby if they needed anything. Coming out of the kitchen, she saw who had arrived. Wiping her hands off on her apron and tossing it in the kitchen, she smoothed the front of her night-blue dress as sge walked over to where Saegle and Tassana stood with Black Widow, Callia and her son.

She smiled as she approached her sister-in-lae and nephew, embracing the both lightly. She looked to the second drow, but only nodded with a smile.

"It's good to see you all again. What brings you back to Fernwood? How have you been?"

Ariekne knelt at Yui's side, her hands resting against the unicorn's belly. She felt the movement within, and the tighening of the muscles beneath the silvery hide.

Yui made a soft sound, and lay her head down on the wooden floor, her horn scraping the wood. Humming a soft tune, Ariekne's mind spun down and to the right, to seek out the pair within.

A Colt and a Filly. Both terrified at the new sensations that they were feeling, the female much more so than the male. The filly was smaller than her soon to be born brother, but her spirit struggled for life. She felt the two like glowing stars in her mind, the male a bright yellow, the female a shimmering blue-white.

"Try to curb your fear Yui, Yuske... they are unusually bright, these children... and they feel your fear and worry and are doubling it to their own."

Yui nodded, as another contraction made her gasp, and Yuske lay down behind her, his neck arched over hers, lightly touching his horn to hers.

Verdia slowly slipped into a corner, barely visible from the shadows, emerald eyes alert and watching.

QUOTED Zynx gathered his mate in his arms and kissed her gently, trying his best to copy what he had seen Saegle do with Selina time and again. Failing horribly, and catching his mate before she fell to the floor, an embarressed Zynx smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, lots of excitement," he told her. He told her about the unicorns and about Tassana whispering the drow magic. He also told her about the argument between Coby and Alia, adding that he hadn't been surprised by Alia's outburst.

Then he saw Callia and cocked his head in confusion. He pulled his mate close and whispered in Draconic, "I don't know why the lady called her daughter. Lady Tassana is not really known for acting so rash. I hope all fares well."

Worry was written on Zynx's face.

When Zynx nearly dropped Calista, an eruption of hissing laughter came from the smallest of their hatchlings, the Silver they called Taet. After getting over her momentary alarm, Calista smiled sirenly to her child before sitting on her mate's lap and hugging him. She listened to all that he told her, and inwardly chided herself for not coming to the Inn earlier and sussing some of this out for herself.

When the drow entered, the hatchlings ceased their playing to stare at the trio in a way that seemed both frightened and curious. Lieke, the hematite-colored little dragoness, seemed the least fearful, and even tried to approach the trio, being especially drawn to the Black Widow.

A slight hiss in Draconic from her mother, however, brought the wayward hatchling back to her brothers and parents. "She must be here for a reason... though if all three of them are here... I cannot see that it is a good one," Calista whispered back to her mate, her silver eyes filled with worry.

Amidst all the commotion, Ariekne turned her full attention to the unicorn mare. Yui groaned, her eyes glassy and unfocused as a powerful contraction gripped her.

"Tell me what you feel Yui..." Ariekne whispered softly, keeping her hand rested on the unicorn's belly...

"The will to push is becoming harder to ignore... " Yui panted, her gaze focusing for a moment on the sylph's face.

"Don't ignore it anymore Yui...It's time..." Ariekne raised her voice so that the last two words could be heard by all...

Yuske's deep blue eyes fixed on Ariekne, the warning held in their depths was plain as the horn on his head, but he didn't speak, he only rested his head on yui's withers, his horn glowing with a soft blue shimmer.

Hitomi watched what was going on, hands clasped together, praying to every source imaginable.

Please live, please live, please...

It was a mantra in her head that she repeated over and over again. She disliked death, unlike her father, but at the same time, shared his love of children and the young, seeing them as something precious and sacred.

But, she knew that she was weak. Without her sword she was all too average. She never fretted though, and accepted help from where ever she could. After all, another thing she had learned was that your wishes were strength.

Sal on her end stared at the scene, remaining as impassive as could be, though inside, she was reminded of unpleasant memories, also having to do with children.

Such a fragile matter... Anything could go wrong.

Lucas had found her bag and before leaving had started shuffling through it, checking on what she had. Mostly a collection of herbs, that she used to channel certain abilities using her familiars. And there were some she was terribly low on. Well, he'd remind her later.

He headed out, but stopped for a moment in the door way and found him self staring at the entrance to the basement.

Mother would be down there right now, not aware that there was anything going on. And if I was to have gone down there and have tried telling her there was a unicorn giving birth, she would have screamed at me for distracting her until she finally gave me her full attention. Then she'd shake me screaming because I didn't tell her sooner.

He shut the door, heading back towards the inn, his mind heavy once again. He had dealt with anxieties like this when his father had died, horrible ones that had haunted him for years, but that had been different. He had been thirteen, young and very attached, unable to comprehend someone that important leaving him and in such a manner.

But, now he was forced to face something different. He wasn't like other humans. He was still young and healthy, despite his age. It came with the power of the bloodline, or so his Grandfather had said. He was now seriously wishing he had believed in that sooner...

People he knew, human people were getting older than him. His cousins had aged considerably. Cora and Marius, were getting old and he was older than them. His daughter, was looking older than him. People who they ran into took them for siblings...

And Sal, who he hadn't seen in so long, even though she hid it so well with potions, was old as well, he could sense it about her.

I don't like this... Next thing I know, I'll be seeing my great, great grandchildren die..

He shuddered at that thought and stopped when he realized he was now back at the inn. He banished the bad thoughts for the moment and entered, looking calm, having decided his usual smile wasn't appropriate.

Tassana stood on the chair she had been sitting on. Whispering a word of magic, she lifted her arms slowly. The chair raised itself from the floor. She stopped the magic when she was high enough to see over everyone's head. She looked like a child who had gathered all the boxes and crates she could find to get to the cookie jar atop the cubbard.

This worried Saegle more then a little and he politely asked his mother to bring the chair closer to the floor. Tassana shook her head stubbornly. "I want to see everyone in the room save the unicorn giving birth," she stated, simply.

"Is everything ok, Mother?" Callia asked, pushing her blonde-tipped white hair out of her eyes.

Tassana sighed and looked around the room. Her mind drifted to her younger years. Times spent in taverns trying to get away from the rudy brawls Darrel would start. She could almost see the handsome human sitting at a table across the way. He smiled at her and nodded his consent.

She imagined Gail sitting next to him, lifting a mug up to Tassana in salute. Standing behind Gail, with his hands on the back of her chair, was Garthalas.

Tassana nearly fainted.

"Mother!" Saegle cried, leaping to the edge of the chair to catch her if she fell.

Alia, worried, took a few steps towards his grandmother. His mind had momentarily forgotten the male drow and his sister.

Tinsel cried out as well and would have leaped to the kender's aid had Coby not stopped her. He pointed out that Saegle and Brightsky were there. They wouldn't let harm come to her.

Zynx had jumped in alarm, unconsciously dropping his mate on the floor... again. He knew then that the drow weren't called for a "happy gathering."

The Black Widow looked slightly amused by this. She wasn't worried about the kender. And in all actuality, why would she be? However, Tassana's near collapse intrigued the drow female and she watched the kender through her red eyes.

Luckly Tassana did not faint entirely. She blinked several times and shook her head to clear the dizziness. She looked around the room.

This time other images appeared. Palin and Usha looked to be gathered by the fireplace. A small kender was sitting in a corner with a burly human, a half-elf, a dwarf, a knight, and a sickly... robed figure. Tika was pouring ale in the dwarf's mug as the small male kender looked at Tassana. The kender lifted his own mug to her and winked.

Again, Tassana shook her head. She closed her eyes and tried her best to concentrate. She didn't know where these images were coming from. Nor why they were bothering her at this moment.

Her jaw set firm, she opened her eyes. A frightened yelp escaped her lips as she fell from her position. Brightsky caught her before she hit the floor. Saegle was at her side immediately, helping her to steady herself.

"Grandma, are you ok?" asked a very concerned Alia.

Tassana looked back at the spot she had looked at. The images had disappeared. But, she knew she had seen her last two husbands. Those images terrified her. She shivered.

"Grandma?" Alia asked again.

She nodded slowly and spoke through a parched mouth, "Elvenblossom wine"  
Her voice was barely audible, but the young half-elf knew what she wanted. He rushed to the bar and poured some of the fiery liquid into a glass. He then brought it to her.

She took a sip and colour returned to her cheeks. She looked up at her son and her protector. "I'm sorry," she said. "I thought this would've been easier."

They looked at her curiously, but said nothing in response. Instead, the two males helped her to a table and sat in her one of the chairs.

She continued to sip at her wine as she looked at what she knew to be her dearest friends. She didn't know how she was going to do this. Quiet tears fell from her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 3

When Tassana nearly fainted, Selina stood up, ready to help her, but Saegle and Alia were with her in a flash. Instead, Selina moved to the table the kender sat at. Alisha stood behind her mother, her brown eyes concerned as she watched her grandmother drink her wine.

Selina looked to the spot Tass had been watching so intently, but saw nothing. But looking back at the kender, so shaken and upset, Selina's worry only grew. What had she seen to upser her so? And why call such a large gathering of her family and friends?

Alisha looked down at her mother hoping the elvenwoman could offer her some comforting words, But Selina looked as helpless as her daughter. Something was wrong, both women knew, but had no idea what it could be. They both stayed silent, watching helplessly as tears fell from Tass's eyes.

Ariekne used the more obscure of her powers, and the room was plunged into color. Auras of prizmatic color flowed in streams and puddled throughout the entire inn. Yui lay bathed in a whirlwind of color, swirling from bright sunny yellow to a sickening yellow-green to black.

Yuske shared the same colors, with a tinge of dark red around the edges. Ariekne was bathed in a serene shroud of blue, the streams of color that flowed from her attempted to soothe Yui, and succeeded to a point. Over the Laboring unicorn's belly, two dark splotches of color hovered... thick with fear. Ariekne reached out, helping as Yui began to push.

Within Ariekne's mind, she saw four bright stars... two hovering close to one, and the other a little behind. One of the smaller, a bright yellow-gold color pulsed with fear and dispair, as the infant cried in her mind. A boy... a bright child who's light was badly needed in this world.

Ariekne fed her own power to the colt, feeling his light grow, feeling his mind reach out for her, a metaphysical hand grasping her own...

and the first squall was heard, the thin whinney of a newborn foal. Ariekne helped pull the newborn to his feet, giving him light pushes towards his mother. Then a soft cry of distress caught her attention...

Again to her mind's eye she saw the four stars...but the fourth was fading...it's light dying as the little filly tried to turn away from life.

"No... please don't run from us..." Ariekne whispered, then raised her voice into a soft, sweet, lilting song...

"  
Come with me, I'll take you now To a place that you fear For no reason why Your heart has turned away from us And I will make you understand

Everything will become clear to you When you see things through your own eyes Everything will become clear to you Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there To a place where you'll see Everything you need to be the one you need to be And all of those things that you feared Will disappear from you in time

Everything will become clear to you When you see things through your own eyes Everything will become clear to you Whatever's meant for you, you will find ((Adapted from "Brother Bear"))

Ariekne felt the filly turn her attention back towards them... the power around the tiny soul growing stronger, brightening as another tiny cry could be heard, a thin, weakened whinney that told Ariekne that the worst was over...

The kender looked up at the sound of a small whinny. She smiled at the sight of a small colt. She pointed to him. "See what wonder the world gives us?" she whispered softly.

Saegle looked at the colt and smiled. He was pleased to see his mother smiling, but was disturbed by her words. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

She looked up at her eldest son and ran her fingers through his long snowy hair. She played a little with the golden tips and looked into his eyes. "You are so beautiful to me, my son. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I would never know such beauty as that of a newborn child," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She turned to Callia who had taken her place on the opposite side. She touched the drowkender's cheek, her pale hand contrasting greatly to the smooth ebony skin of the half-child. "You are both precious to me. More precious than anything I ever could have dreamed of. You are my future. Through you and your children, I am immortal."

Her haunting words made Callia forget her life in the Underdark. The words played over and over in Callia's mind, the drowkender unable to comprehend their meaning. She looked at her mother and cocked her head to one side.

Saegle was just as confused as his sister. "Mother, what is wrong?" he asked again.

"You see the newborn foal? The young colt is life. Through him, his parents have gained something they could never have achieved on their own. A reason for living. Immortality," she explained.

Again, the kender's children were confused.

Brightsky remained silent, but something happened to the pegasus that no one present had witnessed since his family was taken from him: tears fell from the stallion's eyes.

Alia placed a hand on the stallion's flanks in awe. Never before had the half-elf seen something so sad. He did not understand why the stallion is crying.

Nor did Tinsel or Coby. Both tried communicating with the pegasus telepathically, but he wouldn't talk to them. He merely stated that they needed to hear it from Lady Tassana, not from him.

"Lady Tassana?" Zynx asked, coming closer to her, his face full of worry and anguish. "Are you dying?"

Saegle and Callia both suddenly looked at the kender. Their eyes filled with tears. Callia took her mother's hand into hers and held it. Saegle looked at her pleadingly, praying that it wasn't true.

Tassana looked at Zynx curiously. Her head tilted to one side and she stood up from her chair. She let go of Callia and stepped up to the young dragon. She looked up at him with her liquid brown eyes and placed a hand on his arm. She pulled him down closer to her and touched his drowish face. "You should never fear for me, Zynx. You are young and still have many years ahead of you. Even by dragon standards you are young. Look at me, Zynx. Tell me, what do you see?"

Slightly confused by her question, he stepped back and did as he was told. He smiled. "You are beautiful, my lady. A beautiful, kind, generous person for whom I would give my life to protect."

She smiled softly at his kind words. She passed a soft hand through his elvish hair and whispered a soft word. Before Zynx could do or say anything, his magic was dispelled and he turned back into a dragon. Luckly, he wasn't his full size, just as large as a Saint Bernard. He tilted his head and looked at her. Why did you do that? he asked, confused by her action.

She nodded to him and then turned. She walked up to Tinsel and looked at the silver elf. "When you see me, what do you see?" she asked.

Tinsel looked at the kender uneasily. She looked at her mate and then at Zynx, who, for some reason, couldn't turn back into a drow. "I see a beautiful kendermaid. Powerful, respectible. You are kind to everyone and loving to your family."

Tassana smiled and put a hand up to Tinsel. She did not touch the dragoness, but muttered a soft word and dispelled the dragoness's spell, turning her back into a silver dragon. The dragoness was no larger than a Great Dane.

The kender then walked up to Coby and asked the same question. The dragon looked at her curiously. He looked at the black and silver Zynx and then at his silver mate. Coby smiled and bowed his head. He dispelled his own magic and turned into a silver dragon the same size as Zynx. He looked back up to her. You are not just beautiful, not just powerful. You are rare. The rarest of us all. he said.

Tassana growled and stamped her foot. She turned to the Black Widow. The kender looked ready to scream. "Do you not see it, Black Widow? Do you miss it as well?" she asked, nearly losing herself in distress.  
The drow thought a moment. "I do not know what it is you wish me to see, Tassana, but I will say this. There is yet one more foal to be born. It does not need you to scare it. I think your faerie friend is having enough trouble delivering the foal as it is," the drow commented.

For a moment, the kender forgot her own anguish and fears and thought about the filly still inside the mare. She looked to the shadowed part of the room intently. She sat down where she stood and waited for the filly to be delivered before continuing. To help, she whispered some words of magic and sent it towards the shadows. It was a spell of soothing.

Both Selina and Alisha tore their gaze away from Tassana's teary face as they heard the birth-cry of the colt. They smiled at the sound, their anxieties momentarily forgottten as they looked toward the small creature. Hearing the Kender's words, however, both mother and daughter looked at her in surprise and confusion.

They listened to her words about life and death, immortality and mortality, but it did not ease they confusion. Alisha just watched her grandmother in confusion. Selina, the more she thought over the speech, began to grow fearful. That fear grew when she saw the tears in Brightsky's eyes.

Then Zynx mentioned Tassana dying and Selina's stomache twisted in despair. Alisha's brown eyes filled with tears, and she held her mothers hand for comfort.

"Look at me. Tell me, what do you see?" 


	5. Chapter 4

This was the question asked around the table by Tassana. It wasn't asked of Selina but the elfmaid thought it over. The kender was everything the others said - beautiful, kind, powerful. Indeed the most powerful kender ever seen, it seemed. That made her unique among her race. Not only did she study magic, she studied under all 3 moons. And she had their respect. Their respect and love.

Tassana was something else as well, though. She was mortal. Subject to life and death as much as any other being.

At that realization, Selina's stomache twisted again. Alisha glanced at her in worry, but Selina waved it off with a gentle smile.

Another life was soon to join the world.

Ariekne helped the filly to stand, all the while contemplating the discussion she heard from outside the shadow veil. It saddened her to hear Tassana's words, but it seemed the kender was near hysterics.

The colt was almost itentical to his father, save for a white flash running down his nose. The filly was nearly opposite of her brother. She stood on four wobbly black-socked hooves and legs. Her short, and still wet, mane and tail were deep black, while the rest of her tiny form was pure white. Her horn was crystalline like Yui's, and her violet eyes blinked up blearily towards Ariekne.

:I am Kiseki...: The filly's mental communication was wavering, hesitant as their eyes met.

:And I am Onkei.: The colt snorted and pulled away from Yui, his muzzle wet with milk. His voice was full of childish laughter, and Ariekne couldn't help but smile. Yuske looked up and stared at the Sylph.

"Thank you." he said softly, the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice was all the apology she could have asked for and she nodded.

"Have the honor of introducing our littleings to the rest..." Yui whispered, her breathing returning to normal.

With a smile, Ariekne made a short slashing motion with one hand, and the veil of shadow shattered. The two young foals stayed near their mother, but Kiseki's violet gaze stayed on Ariekne.

"Everyone, our new additions have arrived. We have Onkei, the firstborn...his name means Blessed. And our little filly, Kiseki, the 'miracle'."

The name Onkei means Blessed in japanese.  
The name Kiseki means Miracle in Japanese.

Tassana stood up and walked up to the young colt. They were easily the same height. She smiled at him. "Onkei. You will grow to be strong and proud, like your father. You are handsome. And one day you will be very powerful. But, do not be arrogant. Always care for those who are weaker. Protect them. For it's the little ones that make the biggest differences," she said, patting the colt on the forehead.

She looked at the filly. She did not approach her. Holding out her hand, she beckoned for the small filly to come to her. "And you, Kiseki, will be beautiful. The most beautiful of all unicorns. Your grace will be envied by every creature who looks upon you. Modesty has it's advantages and will keep you humble. Always remain humble," she advised.

Saegle watched as his mother spoke to the young unicorns. He smiled to see she was their height. It was comforting to see the kender happy. He did not know what sadness had suddenly plagued her, but whatever it was, it seemed to vanish as she stood near and talked to the newborn unicorns.

Callia watched, too. Though she wasn't as content as her brother. Her mother's eerie words still bothered the drowkender more than she cared. She studied her mother.

The kender seemed to glow. Her hair was as vibrant as ever. The blonde-tipped auburn strands made her hair look like it was on fire. Her face was free of wrinkles. The kender was slim and seemed to hold the figure of an elf, though much shorter. She stood straight and as tall as her 3'9" frame would allow.

The kender almost seemed more warrior than mage. Though she wore her white, red, and black robes, she carried a short sword on her hip along with her magic pouches. Her clothing choice was an interesting one this day. She wore a dark red tunic tucked carefully into a long black skirt. Over that she wore a snowy white cloak.

The more Callia studied her mother, the more she came to realize what her mother was asking. Tilting her head to the side, the drowkender looked at Tassana curiously. "Mother? You asked the dragons what they saw when they saw you," Callia began.

The kender stopped and turned to regard her daughter. A sad smile crossed her lips as she nodded her daughter to continue.

The drowkender, not wanting to frighten the young unicorns, carefully approached her mother. She looked into her mother's liquid brown eyes. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"You have not aged a day passed twenty. Yet, your eyes speak differently. You are young. Your body is preserved," the drowkender observed.

Tassana closed her eyes. When she opened them, her infamous Golden Hoopak appeared in her hand. The unicorn on the staff seemed to be alive as it looked sorrowfully up at the kender.

The kender walked away from the unicorns and frow her daughter. Walking back to her chair, she sat in it and looked around the tavern at her friends and family. 


	6. Chapter 5

Saegle was now even more confused. He had never really known other kender, therefore, he did not know that Tassana's youth was unnatural. Whispering a word of magic, he took a seat next to his mother and looked at her. Apparently he wanted answers.

Again, Tassana closed her eyes. She sat there for a moment, not saying anything. A knock on the inn door caused her to open her eyes and she bid Alia to open it.

The young half-elf obliged. When he opened it, he was almost in shock with what he saw.

A kender... an old kender stepped into the inn. He was dingy and unkempt. His brown topknot was covered in splitends and his clothes made it seem he had been traveling a long hard road.

The kender took a step into the tavern and tripped over his own feet. Alia quickly helped the old kender to a chair. The kender looked around the room and let his eyes fall on Tassana.

The kender's face brightened and he nearly jumped out of his chair. "Tassana!" he hollered in a creaky voice.

Tassana herself was overcome with emotion. Tears of joy sparkled her eyes as she hopped out of her own chair and ran to greet the ancient kender. She pulled away and laughed, "Still not keeping yourself up much, huh?"

The old kender smiled, his wrinkles seeming to bunch around the smile. "And you are still as beautiful as ever. Garthalas would be proud."

Tassana smiled brightly and turned to the villagers. She looked pointedly at Coby and Tinsel and Brightsky. As realization struck, the two dragons and the pegasus smiled.

Tiger Curlknot. I thought you had passed on by now, Brightsky said, dipping his head to the elderly kender.

Him? No, Brightsky, that would be a blessing, Coby retorted.

The old kender shook his head. "Still talking bad about others, Coby? Methinks your mother was a red dragon. Would explain a lot."

Tinsel and Tassana both laughed. Taking Tiger by the hand, Tassana led him further into the inn. She introduced him to her children and to her grandchildren.

The old kender took Selina's hand into his and kissed the back of it. "She's almost as beautiful as you are, Tass. Too bad she's already married. But then, I've always had my eyes on only one kender. And she's not a kender anyway. She's an elf. Looks like Silvanesti. Though, her darker skin says Kagonesti. What do you think, Tass?" the kender asked.

Before Tassana could answer, the elderly kender continued, "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. You're married to Tass's son, right? Gosh, must be nice being related to Tass. She's an awesome person. Though, I'm kinda upset with her," he said loud enough for Tassana to hear. He then pulled Selina closer to him. Whispering, he told her, "She once promised me that if I kept talking she'd turn me into a fish. But she never keeps her promises." He then rattled on loudly about Tassana's magical abilities and her trip to the Tower of High Sorcery. He spoke a lot about Garthalas and Gail and Darrel, too.

He turned back to Tassana and took her hands into his. "If only you knew how upset I was when I heard about Garthalas. I wish I had been there for you. What pain you must have suffered! But I know that Brightsky was with you. And I see that he's helped you out a lot."

Tassana smiled a soft smile and nodded. "Brightsky has been my dearest friend. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful companion," she said.

The stallion closed his eyes and let the reality of her statement sink in.

Tiger nodded excitedly.

Saegle, unable to keep quiet any longer, looked from the older kender to his mother. "Who is this, Mother? How do you know him?" he asked.

"This is Tiger Curlknot. After the Chaos War, I left my home in Qualinost. Tiger was the first person who befriended me. He was much younger at the time. In fact, Tiger here is two years younger than myself," the female kender stated. 


	7. Chapter 6

Never before had Saegle been more confused as he looked from Tassana to Tiger and back again. Callia, too, upon hearing her mother's comment, carried a very confused expression on her face.

Seeing the newborn foal and filly brought a genuine smile to Selina's face, and she slowly walked over to them offering a hand to them as one one a new pony when meeting new people. Alisha. always so bright and full of energy, seemed ready to run right over to the young unicorns and greet them, but at a glance from her mother, she slowed her pace and extended her hand as Selina had.

"It is nice to meet you Onkei and Kiseki." the half elf said, her voice soft and friendly.

The warm moment was broken by the mystery of the day however. Alisha, being young didn't really see the point in her aunts words about Tassana. She was Grandmother, who loved and took care of her family, no more no less. Selina, however, knew Callia was right. The elf had known the kender for many years, enough that even a bit of age would have stated to show. It hadn't. Tassana looked the same age she had when Selina had stepped into the inn so long ago, sick and injured.

Tiger was immediately endeared to Selina when he ented the inn. He was older, yes, but his light-heartedness and stories about Tass and the others were so interesting. As she listened to the stories, she found herself wanting to ask questions, to know more of these people so close to Tassana.

"Yes, I'm Saegle's wife." she confirmed to Tiger as the kender kissed her hand. As she said this, her eyes fell on the demigod and were full of love. She turned back to Tiger. "You are also right about my heritage. My Father was a Silvanesti Sorcerer; my Mother a Kagonesti Pathfinder. But in these 60 years, Tassana has been Mother and friend to me."

She looked over at Tass in surprise, when she explained about Tiger.

Alisha too was surprised. Curious as always, she broke the silence in the room. "How's that possible Grandma? How can Tiger be younger than you?"

Tassana whispered a word of magic. A chair came from the floor under Tiger. The elderly kender giggled as he was lifted off the floor into a sitting position. "Golly, Tass. You always do things like that. Hey, Selina, did I tell you about the time when Tass jumped off a cliff and called to Brightsky here to catch her?" he asked.

Not waiting an answer, he continued, "There we were, me, Gail, and Tass. I told you about Gail Silver, right? She was a human about your height. She had hair the colour of a raven's wings and eyes the colour of a glacier. She was Tass's best friend..."

He stopped a moment and waved a hand to Selina. "So, there we were, sitting on a cliff outside the Vingaard Mountains. We were traveling to Neraka to meet with Tass's betrothed, Garthalas Kalinysas. He was a Qualinesti elf. He and Tass grew up together in Qualinesti and agreed to marry one day. Which they did. I heard it was a pretty wedding, but I couldn't go because the guards in Palinthas wouldn't let me leave. Apparently they thought I stole some treasure from the Lord there, even though I told them that I couldn't help it if his stuff kept jumping in my pocket.

"So, there we were," he said, starting it off again. "Gail and Tass were talking about Tass's unicorn pendant that she got from the Forestmaster. Gail kept telling Tass that it was probably worthless and probably didn't even work. So, Tass decided to test it. She ran right off the side of the cliff and took the pendant in her hand. Me and Gail were very worried. She kept calling for Tass and crying. Then WHOOSH! This large pegasus came flying out of the sky and caught Tass in midair. It was Brightsky. And ever since, he hasn't left her. Said she was too accident prone to be left alone... whatever that means..."

Tiger started to prattle on, but Tassana stopped him. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. "My dearest friend. I don't think this is the time to start talking about the past," Tassana said.

The elderly kender looked at Tassana forlornly. But, he did stop talking. The seemingly younger kender looked around at her friends and family. "Alisha asked me how it was possible that Tiger is younger than myself," she started.

The kendermaid sighed and whispered another magic word. A chair came from the floor under her. "I suppose living among dragons, elves, drow, pegasi, and other magical creatures, one seems to forget the aging process. See, the problem is, kender are supposed to age much the same way that humans do. For whatever reason, the gods have been kind to Tiger. He should've died of old age years ago. As for myself..."

"You haven't aged at all," Callia finished, astounded.

The kendermaid nodded. "You are correct, my daughter. Since my twentieth lifeday, I have not aged. In fact, I can still produce children even."

Saegle's eyebrows wrinkled. "How do you know that?"

"I have done so, my son," Tassana told him. "I have a son named Arisoon who lives with his father. I had him not too long after Selina had Alisha." 


	8. Chapter 7

Saegle's eyes widened. "But, you were here after Alisha was born. How could you have a child without anyone knowing about it?"

"You would be surprised how much one can hide with magic," the Black Widow answered, suddenly enthused about this prospect. "From the stories I heard, however, you did not know true magic until after the famed War of Souls, Tassana. So, how is it that you were able to stop your aging process?"

"I didn't," the kender admitted. "Apparently, the three gods of magic have loved me long before the Chaos War. They stopped my aging before Takhisis stole the world."

During all this, Hitomi was far more taken up looking over the young unicorns, unable to hide her smiles. Sal was with her, trying really hard to be more disinterested, though in truth she was just as happy to have seen such a mircle.

Lucas was leaning in a corner by now, taking in the conversation, though it appeared like he was dozing off. He had been aware of Tassana's strange aging, but he had chosen not to question it. She was a kender mage, that alone was sufficient explaintion. Then again, he really wanted to hear this story of the gods of magic in detail. Though, it was really hard keeping his mouth shut.

Both DarkTime women sat in stunned silence at Tassana's announcement, though young Alisha looked more confused than her mother. Over the years Selina had noticed Tass had not aged but hadn't thought much of it, assuming the Kender had cast a spell on herself. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time that had been done in this family. Selina herself had a non-aging spell of sorts cast on her by Saegle a few days before their wedding 60 years before. As long as demigod and elfmaid both lived, she would appear to be no more than 95, the age she was when they fell in love...

So it would not have surprised Selina to learn magic was involved in Tassana's not aging. This was no mere spell however. This was god magic, done by all 3 Solinari, Lunitari, and Nuitari. The Dark god's involvement was no surprise - everyone knew he loved the mortal kender...after all Saegle was his son. The other two though...well, they favored Tassana as well. All 3 supplied her magic. All 3 had attended her son's wedding in one way or another, at her request, though she had not been there herself. Yes, Tass was definately blessed by the moons of magic.

But to stop her aging before the dragonqueen stole the world? Did the gods love a mortal so much as to stop her aging, thus preventing her death? And why is mother bring this up now?

Selina looked around the table, her eyes falling on each friend and family member as she thought. So much strangeness today - a double birth, talks about death. the feeling in the air scared the intuitive elvenwoman. Finally, her eyes set on tassana, and she voiced her earlier thoughts.

"Why would they do that, Mother? Why tell us now?"

Tassana looked at her daughter-in-law. Tears fell from her eyes. "Because of what I must tell you all now," she said between sobs.

Tiger patted the kendermaid on the back. "There, there, Tass. It can't be so bad."

Tassana shook her head and stood up. She walked across the room to the fireplace. She looked up at the portrait of herself. A portrait her son had kept up there even though Tassana no longer stayed in the inn. "Arisoon would like this place, I think. It would spark many interests in him. Possibly spark the kender side of him. My side."

Saegle joined his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should bring him here. After all, whatever is bothering you, he'd want to know it," he said.

She turned and looked at her eldest child. "He probably already knows, my son. Arisoon is your brother... your... full... brother..."

The demigod stopped for a moment, digesting the information. When he finally realized what the kender had said, he stepped away from her. "You are still talking to Father?" he asked, surprised.

Tassana sighed. She swept across the room and walked away from him. "Your father and I understand each other. He cares for me like no other ever has before."

"Listen to yourself, Tassana!" Saegle yelled out. "You are talking about the God of Black Magic. He cares for no one! Especially some mortal kender!"

The female kender twirled to face her son. Her eyes flashed as she spoke slowly, quietly. "Be careful what you say of the dark god. And of myself. And never call me by my first name. I am your mother! First and foremost, above all, I am your mother. Remember that."

Callia stepped between the two. "Either way, Saegle has a point, Mother," Callia said as softly and calmly as she could. Tassana's behaviour was quite disturbing to the drowkender. It made her uneasy and she did not like it. "You have been talking strangely all day today. You aren't making any sense. Think for once about who you are talking about. This is Nuitari, the God of the Black Moon."

"THIS IS NOT EASY FOR ME!" Tassana screamed and slammed her fists on a table. The table split in two by the force and power behind it. It was not strength that broke the table, for Tassana was too small for such strength. It was pure magic that did it.

Brightsky sighed and walked over to the kendermaid. He nudged her softly with his muzzle. The kender grabbed onto his head and cried into his forehead. He moved slightly, allowing her to muffle her sobs in his thick mane.

"I need him," she whispered into Brightsky's mane so that only the stallion could hear.

This is for you to say, my lady. You must tell them. He cannot, he said.

"I know, Brightsky. But his presense would make it so much easier," she sobbed.

The pegasus nodded his understanding. Then call to him.

The kender stepped away from the pegasus and wiped her tear-stained eyes. She closed her brown pupils and whispered his name: "Nuitari." 


	9. Chapter 8

A black mist filled the room. It collected around the center of the room until all darkness was there. The Black Widow smiled, her dark red lips curling around her obsidian face.

Then, the mist vanished. Nuitari stood in the center of the room. Next to him was a short figure clad in a black hooded robe. The hood was pulled over the figure's face. It was almost as tall as Alia, but nothing else was really revealed.

A wide smile spread across the dark god's face. "You've made your decision, my love?" he asked. His enthusiasm was great as he boldly walked up to the kender and gathered her in his arms.

Tassana giggled and softly pushed the dark god away. "No, I have not, Nuitari. I merely wanted you to be here. I still haven't told anyone," she said, waving a hand around the room to indicate those present.

The god looked around as if noticing the others for the first time. He looked back at the kender and frowned. "You should tell them quickly so we can continue with our plans."

Tassana nodded as Nuitari put her down. She looked at the robe figure and a wide smile spread across her face. For a moment, her liquid brown eyes lit up. She walked to the figure and took it's ebony coloured hand. "My youngest child, I am so happy you are here," she said. She turned to the room and smiled at Saegle and Callia. "My children. I want to introduce you to your little brother. This is Arisoon Darktime."

The black robed figure pulled his hood back with one hand, for his other was still attached to his mother. A full head of snowy white blond-tipped hair billowed around his ebony face. His eyes glowed a liquid brown colour as it held a dark expression, seeming to define his tight, child-like face. There was no mistaken his heritage.

it tore at Alisha's heart to see her grandmother cry. She went to the kender, hugged her. "Its alright, Grandma. We love you. Whatever's wrong, we'll all help you through it." The teenager smiled gently, trying not to let her fear show in her brown eyes. As Tass walked away, the half elf looked to her mother helplessly. Selina walked over and rubbed her daughter's back. "Don't fret my dear. Everything will be fine. Whatever is going on, we'll get through it together."

Hearing Saegle's voice raise, the elvenwoman excused herself from her youngest child and went to her husband. She silently put a comforting hand on his arm. She knew Saegle wasn't a fan of his father, neither was she, but she understood Tassana's position. The Dark God and the Kender had been bonded even before their son was born; had been through alot together since. It was undstandstandable that the two still had contact.

Selina jumped at the sound of her mother-in-laws scream. Never before had she heard the Kender express such anger. It pained her so much, tears sprang to her eyes. As Tass began to cry again, one of Selina's tears escaped down her cheek before she could wipe it away.

Alisha saw her mother's reaction, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We must be strong, Mama." she reminded Selina. Selina looked to her daughter, nodded. Alisha was only young yet, but held so much widom, it was sometimes hard to believe she was only 17. The two shared an almost identical smile.

Both grew quiet when Nuitari entered the room. Selina's face grew serious, always wary when the god was present. It was known that the two had a hostility between them. Nuitari had tried more than once to break up the her marriage to his son, believing Selina to be nothing more than mortal trash. Selina found this ironic, considering the dark lord himself was in love with a mortal. Nonetheless, they did concede to have a few things in common: Tassana, Saegle, and the love for magic.

Alisha looked at the two black robed figures in awe. She had rarely seen her grandfather, maybe only once, but her parents never said why. They hardly ever spoke about him either. The figue he made was amazxing in robes as black as her own curls, and the power almost radiating off him in waves. Alisha hoped that one day she would feel the magic course through her, as she hoped to take up the studies of the White Robes one day. For now, she had only a few tricks, such as moving small things around the room. A far cry from what her parents and grandmother could do, but a start.

Both women looked at the younger figure curiously. Arisoon Darktime. Brother-in-law to Selina, Uncle to Alisha. As dark skinned as Saegl;e and Callia, with the same white, blonde tipped hair. He had the same liquid brown eyes as many members of his family, but his expression was that of his father.

Curiosty washed through Alisha as she eyed the young demigod. Selina just wondered how much of his father Arisoon had in him.

Quicksilver was attempting to make pancakes.

That one sentence presents a threat that would cause all the inhabitants of Mt Nevermore AND Kendermore to flee shrieking to the exits. Mostly because Quicksilver was a terrible cook, and things inevitably caught fire when he was attempting to cook.

But he surpassed himself at terrible cooking when frying things. The last time he tried to make pancakes, his shirt wound up catching fire and he broke the roof of the kitchen when he was forced to transform into his dragon form to avoid being burned.

However, Solar was quite fond of pancakes, and Quicksilver had resolved to make her favorite food while she was taking a bath.  
Quicksilver had his head stuck in the cupboard, rummaging around for the skillet. The cupboard was made of polished oak, with loving care put into it's creation, bought at great expense from Solace.

Unfortunately, it also was very large, and finding anything in the depths was easier said then done, and, had Quicksilver not known better, he'd swear that it took delight in hiding whatever it was he needed at that exact moment. Finally, he retrieved the dusty iron skillet from the back, and dragged it out (banging his head on the shelf above, causing him to swear viciously in draconic) and plunked it on the stove.

Getting the fire in the stove to light was hard as well, though finally it grudgingly began to burn. He carefully mixed the batter while the stove heated, splattering himself thoroughly with batter and his tunic dusted with flour. He tested the skillet, and swore as the hot oil splattered on him.

Warily he dropped batter into the oil, resulting in more splattering and swearing, until the pancakes were finally sizzling. He sat on one of the chairs by the round silvery table.  
"Phew."

Quicksilver ran a hand through his short, ragged silver hair. Hmm...what else should he do? Ah! Flowers!  
He checked the pancakes, turning them, and hurried down the stairs of his tree-hugging home. A few minutes later he returned, dirtier, but with a handful of violets and daisies, which he finally found a dusty vase to put them in. He realized that he was absolutely filthy, and hurried into his room to change his shirt, when the smell of burning reached his nose. "Crap!"

He ran back out to the kitchen with his shirt still in hand, and horrifiedly saw the skillet on fire, and grabbed the only water immediately on hand (the vase of flowers) and threw it on the skillet. It didn't work, and the skillet continued burning, and he tried unsuccessfully to beat it down with his shirt.  
Which resulted in the smell of burning cloth added to the thick smoke already streaming out the open window, and knocked over the bowl of batter, splattering batter across the kitchen floor.

Quicksilver finally collected his wits and summoned his dragon abilities, breathing a hard cone of frost, which finally put out the skillet. At that moment Solar came in, freezing in the process of drying her hair, water dripping onto the towel she was wrapped in, staring at the site of her splattered, floured, shirtless, and slightly scorched mate and the mayhem in the kitchen.

"Um...good morning?" was all Quicksilver could think of to say. 


	10. Chapter 9

Saegle and Callia looked at their brother in awe. Callia, taking a curious inititive, walked up to him and circled him. She studied his stance and everything. He wasn't very tall, barely reaching Alia in height. But, he was fully grown.

She stood back and gazed into his eyes. "So, little brother, do you talk? Or does Mom and your dad do all your talking for you?" she asked, her sarcasm apparent.

Arisoon raised a single eyebrow as he looked at his older sister. "And what makes you believe I let them do all of my talking?" he asked, his voice soft and coarse, like the voice of someone who spent more time reading rather than talking.

Callia's lips widened in a grin and she winked at Saegle.

The eldest of the three continued to watch. He said nothing. Did not know what to say.

Alia was filled with jealousy, looking at his uncle. He glanced at Alisha and saw her interest in the young demigod. That sparked more jealousy in the half-elf. But he knew better than to try something at that moment. He knew his father would fall on him hard if he spoke.

Nuitari sighed and looked at the kender. "So, my dear," he said, "are you going to tell them our plans? Or are you not?"

Tassana gave a sidelong glance at the dark god and blew out an exaggerated sigh. She walked to a table and whispered a word of magic. A chair rose from the floor and gave the kender a place to sit.

The Black Widow grew aggitated. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop jerking us around and tell us what in the Nine Hells is going on!" the drow growled.

"It's not easy to tell, Black Widow," the kender started.

"You are not a goblin. You are a kender. And if you and your little friend here are proof of what kender are, then it shouldn't be that hard to tell us what's going on," the drow said. She stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. "I've never known you to be afraid of saying or doing anything. Even when Calyrin was after you, you stood your ground. You are among family and friends, not an army of invaders. You can tell us anything, so speak, kender. Before I lose my patience."

Ventranolf, who had been standing close to Alisha, whispered to his female cousin, "Not that she hasn't already..."

Tassana nodded. "You are right, Black Widow. I've never been afraid of anything in my life. And after all, dying is just another adventure anyway. Hey, Tiger, didn't you used to always say that the end of life is just the beginning of the journey?"

The elderly kender nodded, not really comprehending where Tassana was getting.

But, Tinsel, and the others did. The silver dragon stared at the kendermaid in shock. "My lady... you cannot be dying..." she dared to whisper.

Nuitari shook his head. "She's not dying."

Tassana looked at the dragon and then at the god. She raised a hand to silence him and then turned back to the silver dragon. "There is no guarantee that I will die, my friend. The gods have given me a month to decide," she assured. 


	11. Chapter 10

Saegle and Callia said nothing. They could not find the voice to form the words they wanted to say.

Alia had stopped his jealous rage. His full attention was on his grandmother.

Ventranolf stopped whispered witty remarks to Alisha. A lump caught in his throat as he listened to the kender.

Black Widow frowned at the comment. She looked at Tassana. Confused, the drow asked," Gave you a month to decide what?"

The kender sighed, "On whether I wish to grow old and die or become immortal."

A silence unlike any other in Fernwood fell over the inn. After a while, the female drow laughed.

It was Tassana's turned to be confused. "What is so funny?"

"You had me believing something horrible was happening. Come on, Tassana. We all know you are going to choose immortality. You called me from the Underdark to tell me this? And I thought it was something important," the drow said.

Tassana shook her head and looked at the table where she had seen her friends sitting. "I'm not so sure that immortality is my calling. I've lived for so long now... My existance is becoming more hollow with each day."

"We are not talking about a mortal existance, Tassana," the Black Widow reminded the kender. "We are talking about immortality. And by the way Nuitari is acting, something tells me that you might even have a chance to become a goddess."

Coby scoffed and growled, "There is no room for Lady Tassana as a goddess. If she became immortal, that's all she would be. Her existance would be hollow. She would spend the rest of eternity watching her friends and family, all she loved, die. Never to join them."

Saegle walked slowly to his mother. Bending down on one knee, he took his mother's hand into his and looked up into her eyes. The two pairs of liquid brown eyes met. They both grew misty with tears. He bent his head into his mother's lap and wept silently. It was a moment when mother and child connected. A moment that could never be duplicated.

Callia watched her mother and brother and then turned to the Black Widow. Seeing the drow's confidence, the drowkender shrugged. Of course the idea of her mother dying unnerved the drowkender, but if the Black Widow was sure of Tassana's agreement to becoming immortal, so was Callia's.

Arisoon watched the scene with hardly an interest. He gazed lazily about the room until his eyes fell on Alisha and Ventranolf. He watched as the young drow male tried to calm the young female. The innocence of both was so pure, so unchangeable, it struck an odd nerve in the demigod.

Like the Black Widow, the young demigod was sure in his mother's decision. He and his father had discussed it time and again. Over the last few years, Tassana and Nuitari had become more than just servant and god. They were companions and the god was sure of the kender's love for him. It was the reason Arisoon was born.

Unlike Saegle's birth, Arisoon was conceived during an act of love. It was because of this love that Arisoon had no doubt of Tassana's decision. So, the act of his older brother connecting with his mother did nothing for the young male.

However, these two. The young half-elf's radiant beauty. Her innocent tears. The drow's soft hands patting her back and bringing her close into a comforting hug. The drow worked so hard to maintain his own emotions while caring for the female.

This struck something in the demigod that he did not know he had. A particular curiousity that the demigod had never been able to tap into. It had nothing to do with inclinations, powder, dust, or writing. There were no words, no scrolls, no old books. But, it was magic.

A magic that Arisoon did not understand. For he had never known it. This type of magic did not require skills. This magic was not something you could learn in a book. There were no words for it.

He watched with amazement as the drow comforted the half-elf. He made a mental note to speak with the two when the meeting was over.

When Ventranolf spoke of Black Widow, Alisha turned her attention from her unle to her cousin. She smiled, her brown eyes dancing with silent laughter. Selina too, smiled her agreement of her nephew's words. She patted both children on the shoulder and went to lean against the wall near where Tassana sat.

That's when Tassa's words registered. As she watched Saegle and his mother cry together, she had the urge to go to them, help them with their pain, but she thought better of it. It was a moment between mother and son. Going to her her own son, Seeing Alia standing alone, she wrapped her arms around him. Only then did she shed the tears that were in her eyes. The pain she felt at the thought of losing her kender-mother was unbearable.

Alisha went pale as she listened and watched everything going on. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Even the idea of her grandmother dying - even just leaving not to come back - broke the half elf's heart. Tears dripped down her cheeks. As Ventranolf engulfled her in a hug, Alisha didn't resist. She held to him, crying, her head on his chest. 


	12. Chapter 11

had always had the knack of blending in with shadows unnoticed, but never had she overheard anything more shocking. Lady Tassana...dying, or leaving?  
Had someone told her that the foundations of Fernwood itself had gotten up and walked away, she could not have been more shocked, less, even.

Her slit pupils narrowed to whisper-thin slits at the reactions of this "other child", Arisoon, and the Black widow-they were so certain that Lady Tassana would chose immortality. A few years ago, Verdia would have agreed with them, but now that she knew how empty life could be, she found herself wondering what her choice would be. Most of all, she gazed in distaste at Nuitari, the god who she had always despised for his callous treatment of others, and now presented Lady Tassana with this dilemna. How cruel was he, to force her to chose like this?

Nuitari watched the whole scene, not really understanding why everyone was upset. "I will never understand mortals," he whispered under his breath.

He walked to Tassana and Saegle and placed a hand on the kender's shoulder. He sighed, "I don't know why you are so upset. If you became immortal, you'd be able to visit them whenever you liked."

Saegle looked up. Hatred covered his face when he looked at his godly father. "You don't understand, do you?" he snarled. "Even if Mother became immortal, she'd still leave."

The demigod stood up. His hands clenched in anger. "You think it's fun playing with mortal lives, but it's not. I am not amused or impressed, Nuitari."

Tassana, though she remained sitting, took her son's hand. "Saegle, please calm down," she asked.

"No, Mother. What he's doing is unfair," Saegle told her. He turned back to Nuitari, who had his arms folded in front of him and an amused expression on his face.

"I've never asked anything out of you. I've never wanted anything from you. You have tried time and again to ruin my life. First, you tried taking my mother away. Then you tried to kill my wife. And now, you are back to your original plan. Will you not leave things alone?" the demigod demanded.

Nuitari raised an eyebrow, but it was Tassana who spoke up, tired of hearing Saegle's disrespect to his father. "You speak as if this is all Nuitari's doing," she scolded. "You are wrong. It was the gods' decision. All three have decided on this. Not just Nuitari. Your beloved Solinari wishes the same. And Lunitari is in agreement."

"Mom, the gods love you," Callia interceded, taking Saegle's side for the first time in her life. "You really think they would allow anything bad to happen to you?"

The dark god laughed, "You are right, young one. We love your mother very much. Thus the reason we have prolonged her life and her youth. She's already living the life of an immortal. The only difference would be that she would live on the Black Moon with myself and that she wouldn't have to be watched all the time. She'd be free to do as she wishes."

Callia nodded.

Coby shook his head. "And she has already watched her friends start to grow old and die. Lady Tassana, how much longer do you believe Tiger will live before he, too, joins your companions. Wouldn't you like to go with him?"

Callia looked at the silver dragon incredulously. "You want Mother to die?" she asked.

Again, he shook his head. "You know me better than that, Callia," he explained. "I am just as upset by all of this as you are. But, I'm looking at your mother's happiness. If she continues the way she is, she'll watch not only Tiger die, but her family as well. Her children, grandchildren. She'll watch her descendants be born, grow up, have families, and die. It will be a hollow existance. Eventually, she'll wonder why she ever agreed to immortality. Her body will become numb, her mind hollow."

Callia scoffed, "You don't know what you are talking about."

Coby growled and shouted, "I am a dragon, Callia! Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. I know exactly what I'm talking about! I've experienced it myself. We dragons live a very long time and yet if she becomes immortal, Lady Tassana will surpass even Zynx's grandchildren. She'll see Zynx's descendants come and go. She will never be happy in an immortal life."

The Black Widow shrugged her shoulders. "You forget something, Coby. She'll have power. She'll have the ability to do whatever she likes. If she decides, her friends and her family could also gain immortality. Or at least prolonged life. Not to mention, she'll be with the one she should be with.

"As long as I've known Tassana, Nuitari has been a part of her life. They belong together. Look at the children they've had. Look at how handsome the boys have turned out. The two are meant for one another. We should let the..."

Tassana's true love died! Brightsky, who had been silent the whole time, yelled. There has always been only one male for Lady Tassana. And he is dead! Probably killed by Nuitari's agents. Nuitari has forever been jealous of Lady Tassana's spouses and has worked to get her away from them. That's why none of them live now. He does not really love her. He wants her because she's powerful. She is the most powerful kender in all of Krynn.

As they argued, the kender sighed and sat back down. There was no point in coming between the dragon, drow, and pegasus. Even as her eldest son joined in on the argument, Tassana remained quiet.

Ventranolf watched the scene. He continued to hold Alisha. He watched as his own mother joined in the argument, siding, as always, with the Black Widow. He shook his head and looked down at the female in his arms. She was immensely beautiful and, while he knew she was his cousin, he still couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if they weren't related.

But, the male drow was a sensible drow. He knew that because they were related, there would never be anything between them. There couldn't be anything between them. But, he made a silent vow to always watch over her. As long as he drew breath, he would ensure she did the same.  
"Are you ok?" he asked her, his voice soothing.

Alia, who had been watching the episode with unbelieving eyes and ears, turned away from the scene. He couldn't watch his father argue. And he knew his grandmother was greatly upset by what was happening. She hadn't expected everyone to argue over her. And he knew this. He could tell by the look on her face.

Distraught, and not knowing what to do, Alia turned away. As he did, he saw Alisha and Ventranolf. Confusion was overcome with jealousy and hatred. The very idea that the male drow was even touching Alisha, burned in Alia's mind.

The half-elf walked to them, trying hard to remain calm. "What are you doing?" he asked them both in a calm, but strained voice. 


	13. Chapter 12

Arisoon, not interested in the argument, instead watched the children. He saw Alia's jealousy and rage. And while he didn't understand these emotions, Arisoon found the scene much more amusing. Especially when Alia approached the couple with his anger.

Zynx sat in bafflement. He didn't know whether to speak up or keep quiet. So, he remained quiet. Tears stung the dragon's eyes when he thought of Tassana leaving, even if it meant becoming immortal.

Tinsel, by this time, had also joined in the argument. She, of course, sided with Coby.

Selina looked on as everyone argued. The pain in the room was awful. As Alia pulled out of her hug, evidently pained, she called to him, wanting comfort her only son, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her. She sighed. Stepping to Seagle's side, she looked at the dark god and kender. "Why would the moons do this? Why, when they had to know that either decision would hurt her family?" she asked of Nuitari, not bothering to hide her confusion and anger. Selina, of course, stood with her husband in the arguement.

Alisha looked up at Ventranolf, and shook her head silently. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay." the young woman said, her voice low and hollow. She had stopped crying, but her face was pale, her brown eyes glittering with pain. Seeing the concern on her cousins face, she tried a small smile for his benefit. "I'm glad you're here." she said simply.

Hearing her brother's question, she looked at Alia in confusion. "What do you mean, Alia? We are just talking, comforting each other from the sad news involving Grandma." Taking the tone of voice and his expression as a sign of his own sadness, Alisha asked, "Are you okay, Alia?"

Unlike Alisha, Ventranolf understood Alia's anger to be for something other than his grandmother. The drow's eyes narrowed.

Alia did not relent. He took his sister's hand. Looking at Ventranolf, he said, "I know you are only trying to be here for my sister. But right now I need her. My parents need her."

Ventranolf raised an eyebrow. There were many things the drow wanted to say. But he knew it was neither the time nor the place. He let go of Alisha. "You are right, cousin. Our grandmother needs her more than I do," he said softly.

Alia nodded and drew his sister closer to him. "Thank you, Cousin."

The drow walked towards the commotion. As he passed Alia, he whispered, "This is not over, half-elf."

Alia smirked, but said nothing in return. 


	14. Chapter 13

As her family argued, Tassana faded off. She looked back at the small corner where her friends were sitting. She smiled when she saw them. Garthalas stood up and bowed to her. He held out his hand and gave her a cocky grin.

Giggling, the kender hopped out of her chair and made her way to the elf. As she approached him, she went to take his hand. But, he stopped her. Instead, he stood up and shook a finger at her. "Now, Tass. You know how it goes," his ghostly voice spoke. "You must first curtsy."

Grinning, the kender did as she was told. As she curtsied, Garthalas bowed. Then he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. He led her into an elvish dance as their friends looked on.

Gail laughed merrily, "One day, Darrel, we'll have to do that."

The Dark Knight scoffed, "Not in this lifetime."

Tassana heard the knight's comment and laughed. Tiger, hearing Tassana's laugh, looked up.

The old kender saw his friends. A large smile formed on his whizzen face as he jumped from his own chair to join them. "Gail, Darrel, what'd I miss?" he asked, sounding as he had when he was young.

Gail pointed to Tassana and Garthalas. Tiger, still grinning, took a seat next to Darrel and watched as the kender and elf danced.

Nuitari looked at the chair Tassana had been sitting in. Not seeing her there, he looked around and saw her dancing... with no one. Curious, the dark god approached the kender. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Giggling, she turned around. "Oh, hey, Nuitari," she said, merrily.

"Tassana," the dark god inquired, "who are you dancing with?"

The kender looked surprised. "Why, I'm dancing with..."

She stopped as she turned around. The elf was gone. She looked at the table where her friends had sat. Gail and Darrel were gone as well. Tiger sat at the table with his head resting peacefully on the table.

The kendermaid approached the elderly kender quietly. She gently touched his cheek as tears formed her eyes. The coolness of his cheek confirmed her suspicion. Tiger had passed on to the other world.

Tassana knelt beside him and took his hand. "My dearest friend," she began, choking slightly from the lump in her throat. "You will be missed." 


	15. Chapter 14

Saegle had stopped arguing and watched his mother with the deceased kender. Saegle walked up to his mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had never known Tiger, but he knew how much his mother hurt.

Brightsky licked the elderly kender's cheek. He then touched Tassana's arm with his muzzle. As Tassana reached to pet the pegasus's muzzle, Brightsky, now laying down, tucked his head into Tassana's lap.

Tiger is in a better place now. He is with those he loves. Off to another adventure. He would not want you to mourn for him. Instead, be cheerful that he can continue his journey.

The kender nodded. "You are right, Brightsky. He is happy now," she said, sniffling.

Alisha looked at her brother and cousin, confused. To the teenager's eyes there seemed to be an unlying tension between the two males. Writing it off as anger and grief of their Grandmother's situation, however, she didn't comment. She stepped into Alia's arms as Ventranolf let her go.

Overhearing the comments about tiger, she made her way over to Selina and her father, pulling Alia with her. Looking at the scen with Brightsky, Tassana, and Tiger with his head on the table, Alisha looked at her mother. "Mom?...Tiger?"

Selina stepped over to her children and said in a soft tone, "Tiger has passed on to the next world, my dear ones." She then reached out to Tass, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

Stepping closer to the table, Alisha knelt beside Tiger's chair. Looking at his peaceful face, she smiled softly. He was in a better place now. "Goodbye Mr. Tiger," the half elf said softly in kagonesti elven, "May you find many an adventure and stories to tell."

Hearing Alisha's sweet voice, Tassana looked up. She heard and understood the child's words, but such words did little to comfort the kender. She looked back at Tiger and sobbed.

The small kender's sobs racked her body. She buried her head into Tiger's lap and cried. Never before had the kender cried so much. Memories of Garthalas and Gail poured through the kender's mind as she continued to cry. The first time she met Tiger tugged at her heart. Her father's image scorched her mind. All these things, all these losses, built up inside of Tassana as she cried.

Saegle didn't know what to do. He had never heard his mother cry like that. The sight and sound pained the demigod. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he felt there was little he could do for her. No amount of sympathy on his part would keep away the kender's pain.

Callia's heart ached for her mother. Tears swelled her eyes as, she too, remembered. She remembered her husband who had abandoned her. She remembered her father who scorned her. She remembered her mistress who taught her all she knows. She remembered her mother who loved her.

The drowkender wanted to reach out to her mother. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was for all the wasted years. But, she knew such words would be empty now. As she watched her mother's small frame tremble with sorrow, she realized the dangers of dwelling on the past.

Alia, like his father, didn't know what to make of the scene. All his life, his grandmother had been strong. She had never been one to step down from a fight. She was never one to cry. She was proud and loving. She gave her all to those she loved and never asked for anything in return. Now, here she was, crying, and Alia was confused.

Nuitari stood off to the side. He never understood mortal emotions. He didn't know why Tassana was crying. The dark god had never experienced great loss. Even when his mother was made mortal, the black god never really cared. Sorrow was unknown to Nuitari, therefore he just watched, studying how everyone reacted to Tassana's crying.

The Black Widow said nothing. She knew little of Tassana's life with the kenderman. All the drow knew was that the kenderman was an important part of the kender's life and that the loss was great. She pitied the kender's kind and caring heart.

The silver dragons watched as their mistress cried. They, too, were saddened by the loss of Tiger Curlknot. Tinsel bowed her head as memories of carrying him on her back haunted the dragoness. Coby comforted his mate and looked for comfort in his mate as he too, remembered.

Zynx was shocked. He had known Tassana as long as he could remember. Never had she acted so child-like. Her innocent sobs were drowning in purity. The black and silver dragon stood still, unable to move.

Arisoon kept himself aloof. The pure saddness that enveloped the room intrigued the young demigod. He watched as his mother cried over the death of her friend.

Brightsky remained where he was. While the pegasus was upset, as well, he remained strong for his lady. He knew she needed all the strength she could get. For her strength had finally slipped.

"I want to go with you, Tiger," the kender whispered between sobs. 


	16. Chapter 15

Seeing her grandmother cry so openly shook Alisha to the core. Like Alia, she had always known the kender to be strong, willful. Yet now, here she was, crying heartbreaking sobs over the loss of her friend. Alisha had not known Tiger, but she felt her grandmother's sadness. Seeing that her Mother had gone to her Father, Alisha went to her brother for comfort.

Catching Tassana's words to the deceased kenderman, her breath caught in her throat.

Seeing her husband at such a loss at his mother's pain, Selina wrapped her arms around Saegle. Never before had the elf seen her kender mother in such pain. Never before had she been at such a loss on how to help her family. There wasn't really anything she could say to help, so she chose just to be there for them.

Her heart ached as Tassana said her last words to Tiger, and fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

Tassana's heart-profound statement shocked Nuitari to the core. The dark god hadn't expected the kender to agree to die. The mere idea had never occurred to the god. Her words disturbed him. For the first time since he mentioned it to her, the dark god feared he would lose his beloved kender.

The Black Widow raised an eyebrow at Tassana's proclaimation. She didn't think the kender would really want to give up the idea of becoming more powerful. The ideals and hearts of kender confused the power-hungry drow.

Ventranolf did not hear the kender's words. He was so shaken by her tears and sobs. He wanted to run to Alisha and hold the female. He watched as the girl sobbed in her brother's arms. He envied Alia.

Alia held his sister close. He, too, had heard his grandmother's words. The thought of her leaving bothered him. Tears fell freely from the normally stonic half-elf. He watched his grandmother through tear rimmed eyes.

Brightsky pushed his muzzle gently against the kender's chest. He could feel the old pain of loss coming to him again.

Tassana sat up and wiped her reddened face. She looked at her beloved pegasus and pulled him into a tight hug, her face buried in his thick mane.

"My Beloved, you cannot consider dying," Nuitari said, softly.

The kender looked up at the dark god. "How will I continue without you?" he asked her.

In one quick movement, Tassana swept herself up and jumped into the dark god's arms. They stood there together, holding each other close. Tassana was torn between wanting to go with her friends and wanting to stay with her god.

For the first time, Saegle realized how much his mother truly did love his father. Tears swelled and fell from the demigod's eyes as he held his wife close. All he ever wanted was for his mother to be happy. Seeing her with his father, he knew she could be happy with the god.

Watching Tassana and Nuitari hold each other, Selina smiled through her tears. As much as the elf disagreed with the dark god, she had to admit that he loved the kender mage.

Seeing the look on Saegle's face, she knew he knew it too. She looked up at him. "They are like us, beloved. They are meant to be. Nothing can break a love like that..."

Overhearing her mother's words, Alisha too smiled. How she wanted to find love some day. Love as bonding as her parents shared, as Tassana shared with Lord Nuitari. She looked at Alia, then at Ventranolf. Both males had qualities she wanted her future love to have. Strength, Loyality. Her future mate would have to have both these qualities and more, she decided. She deserved that.

"Grandmother deserves to be happy with her love." she murmured to herself.

Verdia was stunned, and grieved. She felt so out of place, the feeling she'd always had in Fernwood magnified, an intruder on a grief that had nothing to do with her. Silent as a shadow, she crept from the inn, and headed into the woods that were her home.

The green dragoness gazed into the depths of the lake within the forest. It was small, but reflected the sky. She stared at her reflection, slit pupiled emerald eyes gazing back at her. Tears stood in her eyes. She had seen the grief of the family, but also how they had eachother to rely on, to help eachother. And she saw it in herself, the same longing for someone to be there, for family. Family she never had.  
Verdia's first clear memory was being tangled in brush on a scrubby slope of the Khalkists as a young dragonlet. A large gold dragon had landed and, ignoring her attempts at fighting back, had freed her from the tangled bushes, which was how Verdia had first met her friend Solar, and then her friend Quicksilver, and Shade.

Verdia had no idea where she had come from: during the War of the lance, when Solar found her, no greens had been stationed in that area. She had only met one of her own kind, a handsome green male. She had been horrified by the way he acted, and had fled, looking for her old friends, who she located in a strange little village named Fernwood.

In Fernwood, Verdia had thought she finally found somewhere she belonged. But in a village where magic was the norm, and amazing, wonderful people abounded, she felt so plain in comparison. She wasn't a powerful dragon, nor strong or especially intelligent or gifted in magic. She was just a little, naive dragon, nothing special, who had trouble simply turning into her dragon form, even.

Verdia had remained on the fringe, which she knew was partly her fault, she just didn't know how to relate to the villagers who were so amazing. The only real friend she'd had was Shade, a black dragoness who understood her, but Shade had left Fernwood to see what had become of her nestmates and parents, leaving Verdia alone again.

Solar and Quicksilver tried to help their friend get along with the other villagers, but her shyness prevented it. Even when she was among the other villagers, she felt so alone.  
Verdia's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, the world shimmering around her through a lense of sorrow. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. What was wrong with her? How could she be crying for herself when the family of Mistress Tassana was suffering so?

The dragoness blinked back tears, and curled into a ball of misery in a hollow in the tree roots, trying to hide from her loneliness in sleep. 


	17. Chapter 16

Hearing his wife's words, Saegle looked at her lovingly. He kissed her gently on the lips. He felt blessed to have the life he had. He was married to the female of his dreams and had a mother who was his foundation.

Alia nodded in agreement with his sister. "You are right. She does deserve to be with her love," he said, holding his sister close to him. "But, who was she dancing with?"

Tassana looked up into Nuitari's eyes. The dark god bent down and kissed her softly. The kender returned the kiss, letting her fingers slip through his hair and her arms wrap around his neck. The dark god lifted her off the ground as they embraced each other.

Happy tears fell from Callia's eyes as she reached over and grabbed her son. She held the male drow close, hugging him tightly. Ventranolf suddenly felt very embarrassed. He was lucky his skin was obsidian in colour.

Brightsky bowed his head as he stood up. He knew that Tassana wanted to be with the dark god. And while it pained the pegasus, he tried to be happy for her. It was just... it didn't seem right.

Coby, did not like the idea at all. "Lady Tassana?" the silver dragon asked. "Who were you dancing with earlier?"

Alia sighed in relief. The question he wanted to ask, was asked by the dragon. That meant the half-elf wouldn't get into trouble.

Tassana glanced at Coby while she was being held by Nuitari. Her huge sigh indicated she wanted down. So, the god gently placed her on her feet. She softly pushed away from him. "I thought I was dancing with Garthalas," she said, sadly. "But, it was only an illusion."

Coby tilted his head slightly. "Are you certain? It's been said that when you think about the dead, they can hear your thoughts," he told her.

Tassana smiled weakly. "No, Garthalas has continued his journey to the other side. They were waiting for Tiger and now that he is with them, they have no need to continue waiting."

Tinsel frowned. "I'm not so sure, m'lady. What if you are wrong? Would you be willing to let them wait for you for eternity? And what about myself? And Coby and Brightsky? Do you really think we'll continue on our afterlife journey without our lady? We swore ourselves to you."

Nuitari sighed. He looked at Tassana and kissed her on the forehead. "You still have the rest of the month to decide. I'll be back in a few days to see if you have. Take your time with it, but know this, as each day passes, you'll grow older."

With that, the dark god whispered an inclination and was gone. Arisoon, wanting to help his mother's decision, stayed behind.

Alisha watched as her grandfather disappeared. Again, she felt the pull and awe for the magic. She wanted what her Mother and Grandmother had. She wanted the power. For this reason she had one considered joining Nuitari's Order. However, she also wanted to help people. So, she had made her final decision to become a White Robe. She just hoped her Uncle Solinari would accept her when the time was right.

These thoughts brought her Uncle Arisoon to mind again, and she found herself looking at the demigod. She stepped away from Alia and approached her new uncle.

"Uncle?" she asked pushing her black curls out of her face as she cleared her throat. "Whats it like? The magic? Living with Grandfather on the dark moon?"

Selina had turned in Saegle's arms so she was now facing the rest of the room. She leaned against his chest as she watched her daughter quietly speaking with Arisoon. She smiled, but was suspious too. She knew well Alisha's desire to become a mage, for the two females had spoken long on the subject. She also knew her daughter had once played with the idea of becoming a Black Robe. This had bothered Selina greatly considering the tension between herself and Nuitari, Seagle and Nuitari.

But Alisha did no have the heart of a Black Robe and the whole family knew it. The female half elf was one of the sweetest, most loving, respectful beings on Krynn. Indeed, at 17 years old, Alisha was still her parents Princess. With her natural talent, zest for life and learning, and wisdom, there would be nothing she could not do. Still, last year, when she had proclaimed her wish to enter Solinari's order, Selina had breathed a silent sigh of relief.

But would her intrigue with Arisoon reawaken her interest in the Black Order?

Turning away from such brooding thoughts, Selina focused on the subject at hand. She too wished to hear Tassana's decision.

Arisoon looked at the half-elf with interest. Since he had came to the inn, the girl had intrigued him. And now she was speaking to him. The demigod raised an eyebrow at her words.

"For one thing," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "you do not have to call me 'uncle.' We are probably about the same age, if you aren't older than myself."

He could both see and sense her interest in the magical arts. He didn't know anything about her desires, but knowing that his father was her grandfather was enough for the demigod. He thought about convincing her to join the darkness.

But, he saw the light. The purity and innocence draped over her like a newly fashioned gown. And she was very naive. There was still much she had to learn, not just about magic, but about herself as well. Her heritage.

Without thinking, the demigod raised a hand to her hair and touched it. The soft crisp curls bent between his fingers very tenderly. With his other hand, he reached into a pouch and pulled out a feather. He held the feather in the middle of his palm and began an inclination.

Hearing magic, Tassana turned to look. She watched as her youngest son spoke the spell. She did not recognize the spell, which was rare for the kender. She watched cautiously.

Saegle, too, had heard the spell being chanted and turned his attention to his brother and daughter.

The feather in Arisoon's hand rose so that the point held it up. The feather danced around his hand, along his fingertips and underneath. It danced all around his hand, twirling and spinning. As Arisoon continued his chant, he smiled.

Then, in a burst of light, the feather changed into a white dove. The dove laid softly in Arisoon's hand.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed his neice. He placed the dove in her hands. "Name him what you will. Do with him as you will. He will always come back to you. This is your messanger. He will whisper secrets to you that only you will know. You may share them however you wish."

Tassana smiled at Arisoon's gift. Satisfied that he was not out to harm her granddaughter, the kender went to the fireplace. She spoke a word of magic and the fireplace burst into flames.

Saegle let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he did not know what he was going to do. He had never heard the spell before. But, it seemed to be a harmless thing.

Ventranolf and Alia both watched Arisoon with dripping envy. Neither liked the gift, nor the way it was presented to the girl. Alia knew Alisha's love of magic. He knew, too, that she was most likely to fall for the demigod. This angered the half-elf.

Ventranolf knew the powers of magic. It was a common trick in the Underdark for males to woo females with magic tricks. This did not sit well with the drow.

Arisoon dropped his hand from Alisha's hair and slipped his arm through hers. He led her to one of the many tables. "And, you don't have to call me Arisoon either. Ari is just fine," he said, smiling. 


	18. Chapter 17

Selina had turned to watch as well when Arisoon had begun his spell. She had tensed, at first suspious, but had relazed gain when she saw the dove. Just a harmless, yet considerate gift. Selina smiled, knowing that it would make her daughter happy.

Alisha smiled softly when her uncle had presented her with the snow-white bird. Whe he took her arm, she walked with him to the table and sat down across from him. The dove walked from her hand to sit on the table. When it's Mistress stroked its head, it cooed softly, indicating it's pleasure.

She looked at Arisoon. "Thankyou for such a wonderful gift, Ari. I will take the best care of him." Again, she looked at her curiously, though the wisdom and intelligence she had also showed in her brown eyes. "I hope to take my Test soon you know." she started, proudly. "I have been preparing since I was 10, and I'm soon ready. I will join the Mages of our familiy. Grandmother, My Mother...She's a very respected Red Robe you know."

Though her kender ancestry showed slightly in the excitment in her voice, her love for her family and magic in general was deeply heard as she spoke of her dreams and desires.

A half smile came across Arisoon's face. "I have heard stories about your mother. She is well-loved by Lunitari. And that does not include the love your father shows for her. It's quite legendary."

Arisoon wasn't known for being outgoing or excited. But, the half-elf sparked something in him that caused him to smile more than he had ever smiled. "I know a few minor spells I could teach you for your Test, if you would care to have them? They are not evil, so you need not worry about it turning you into a Black Robe."

Alia rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked to the table his sister and uncle were at and sat down. "So, tell me, Ari, how's life with the big guy?"

Arisoon frowned. "My name is Arisoon. And what we do on the dark moon is not your business."

Ventranolf scoffed and joined them at the table. He sat next to Alisha. "Did you not just give Alisha permission to call you 'Ari'? Is that a privilage bestowed to herself only?"

If his skin were lighter, Arisoon would've turned slightly red. He did pale slightly. "I... I..."

Tassana, hearing the boys jetter her son, got up and approached the table. She looked at her grandchildren. "Arisoon's name is his to give to whomever he chooses. Chastizing him for giving such a gift is not highly looked upon. You would all do well to remember that, regardless of his age, he is still your uncle. And you are to treat him with respect. Be thankful he does not make you call him 'uncle.'"

Arisoon smiled at his mother's words and nodded a thanks to her. Tassana smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. "Brightsky," she called. "I'll go home now. I must get some rest after this trying day. Take Tiger's body so that I may prepare it for the funeral tomorrow."

Brightsky nodded his acceptance and, with Saegle's help, had Tiger's body draped across his back.

"Tassana?" the Black Widow asked. "Where shall we sleep for the night? I will not leave this village until you have come to an answer."

Tassana nodded and looked for help from her eldest son. Saegle sighed, "We have rooms here at the inn you may stay in. I will not charge you, since you are family."

The drow smiled and walked with Saegle to the bar. The demigod handed her three keys. She handed one to Callia and then went to the table where the children sat and handed one to Ventranolf.

Saegle took another key off the ring and walked to the table as well. He handed the key to Arisoon. "When you get tired, you may sleep here as well," the older male said.

Arisoon took the key and placed it in his pocket.

Tassana and the pegasus left the inn. The Black Widow and Callia went upstairs. The dragons went back to their lairs. Nothing more could be done for the night.

Before Saegle started up the stair, he turned to the children. "When you are ready for bed, Alia, Alisha, close up the inn before you go to your rooms. And try not to stay up too late."

Walking up the stairs, he threw over his shoulder, "And stay out of the liquer."

Selina kissed both her children on the forehead. Then she followed Saegle upstairs to their room. She was tired and tense from the days events, but something else was tugging at her mind.

In the room, she undressed and climbed into bed beside her husband. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Beloved? Are you sure Alisha will be alright with Arisoon? The boys are suspious of him already. That was clear on from how they both jumped to join them at the table. Neither wanted them to be alone."

Smiling as her parents said goodnight, Alisha laughed her musical laugh. We'll be good, Daddy." she promised.

Turning back to Arisoon, she nodded. "I woul love fo you to teach me, Ari. My Mom's been coaching me, but you can never be to prepared she always says."

Saegle thought about what she had said. Worried about his little girl, the demigod looked at Selina. "Perhaps I should go down and have Alisha go to bed. After all, it is late and she doesn't need to be there with those boys unsupervised."

He thought about it a little longer and shook his head. "I've trained Alia well enough. If something happens, he'll take care of it."

As soon as Saegle left, Alia frowned at his uncle. "You had better be careful. You mess with my sister and you mess with me," he warned through gritted teeth.

The demigod raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you think I would do to your sister? I think she is intriguing and quite delightful."

"Ha!" Ventranolf shouted. He then lowered his voice, "You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you got here. If you ask me, there is more to that then a simple amusement."

Arisoon chuckled, "The same could be said of you, Drow."

Ventranolf's eyes widened slightly when the demigod mentioned his race. Being in a different world, the drow didn't expect anyone to know what he was.

"Yes, I know your race," Arisoon continued. "You have been trailing Alisha for a while now. Meeting her now, I don't blame you. She is incredible."

In less time it takes to breathe, Alia pulled out a daggar and stabbed it into the table. "If either of you touch her, I swear to every god alive..."

Arisoon smirked, "Every god alive? Be careful who you swear to, Alia. Someone might take you up on your naive offer."

The half-elf growled.

Watching in shock as the three males began to fight over her, Alisha's jaw dropped.

Wrenching the dagger from the table, she stared at her older brother. "Alia! Stop it this minute! What in Baylight's name do you think you're doing threatening Arisoon like that?"

She put the dagger in a sheath she kept on her leg. She then gazed around the table to look at all three boys.

"Who I choose to spend my time with is up to me and only me. And if I choose to spend it with yourself, Arisoon, or Ventranolf, none of you have a say in that, is that clear? I'm a naive littl girl no longer. I have my own mind and can make my own choices."

Her brown eyes sparked with emotion, and a slight blush coloured her usually pale cheeks. How dare argue over her like some play thing!

Ventranolf and Arisoon looked at Alisha in amazement. Angry, Alia got up and went to the bar. He took out a glass and poured him some elvenblossom wine. He knew Alisha wouldn't say anything. Besides, he didn't drink it to get drunk. He liked the taste.

Arisoon was greatly impressed with Alisha. Not only had she stood up to them all, but she showed that she could take care of herself. This intrigued the demigod even more.

Ventranolf was also impressed with the way Alisha handled herself. Standing up, he took a step away from the table and bowed to the half-elf. "I apologize for my rudeness. I should have known better then to degrade you in such a way. It is unacceptable behaviour. Especially when I should know better."

Arisoon rolled his eyes as Ventranolf took Alisha's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. Arisoon was not known for apologizing and he wasn't about to start. Instead he whispered a word of magic and brought forth a goblet filled with a greenish liquid. He pushed the goblet in front of Alisha.

"This is a goblet of green wine," he explained. He then brought it to his lips and took a small sip of it. He placed it on the table and pushed it back to her. "Take a sip. It's really good."

Alia watched the demigod. He drained the remainder of his own glass.

Ventranolf looked at the goblet suspiciously and returned to his seat next to Alisha.

"I accept your apology Ventranolf." Alisha said, with a small smile as he sat back down. Her eyes than went to Alia standing at the bar. Reconizing her brother's fuming for what it was, she sighed. He was angry, but not angry directly at her she knew. Best to let him cool off.

Eying the goblet suspiously, she looked at her Uncle. "I've never seen a green drink before. What is it?" She sniffed at the liquid. Nothing. She sensed it for magic. Nothing.

Satified it wouldn't harm her, the half elf took a sip.

"This is a drink favoured by the drow. Take care in how much you drink. It's been known to put dwarves into a drunken stupour with barely a few sips," Arisoon cautioned.

Ventranolf, recognizing the drink, nodded in agreement. "One of the great things about being a drow is that we can easily shake off such drunken reflexes. One moment we could be extremely drunk and then with a word we can be sober again."

Arisoon smiled, "That is correct, drow."

Ventranolf looked at the drink and raised an eyebrow, "So, what is the importance of this?"

Arisoon's smile widened as he turned back to Alisha. "It is a simple trick, really," he told her. "Close your eyes and think of your favourite drink. Think of the taste, the smell. Image yourself drinking it. And then, say these words, 'Dat're aerah asdre.'"

Alia had never really heard those words before. Refilling his own drink, the half-elf rejoined the trio to watch the outcome.

This idea intrigued Alisha. Closing her eyes she thought of her favorite drink while studying. Warm goats milk. She imagined the taste, the smell and texture. She thought of herself as she was most nights, at her desk in her room as she poured over her mother's notes or old journals, or studying her spell bookswhile she memorized the spells she would need for her Test. In each image she had a glass of warm goats milk at her side, sipping it as she worked.

'Dat're aerah asdre.'" she whispered.

Opening her eyes, she looked in the goblet. Warm goats milk. She sipped it, it was indeed her favorite drink.

She passed it to each of the boys. "Try it. Its the real thing." 


	19. Chapter 18

Solar gazed up at the star studded sky, golden hair glinting in the moonlight. She was debating with herself. Could she do it? Could she bear to do it?  
The dragoness stood in the garden by Quicksilver's house that the two dragons had planted together. The flowers were blooming, the heady aroma of jasmine perfuming the night.

The gate creaked as Quicksilver entered.  
"There you are! I was wondering where you went." He hugged her from behind, burying his face in her golden curls.  
"I was just..looking at the sky"  
Quicksilver sensed she was disturbed about something.  
"What's wrong"  
"N-Nothing"  
He turned her around, silver eyes gleaming.  
"Solar. What's wrong"  
She looked away from him, eyes sliding to the side.  
"I-I have something to tell you"  
"What"  
"We-I...I"  
"I'm pregnant."

Quicksilver simply stared at her for a moment, not comprehending what she said. Then it clicked into place.  
"G...G...Gods!!" he said, stunned.  
"I...I know that it's"  
"WONDERFUL!!" he yelled, hugging her as tightly as he could. Solar laughed, hugging him back, relieved.

"Me! A father!" the silver said,marvelling still twenty minutes after she had told him. The two were sitting at the edge of the pool in their garden. His mate chuckled.  
"Somehow I think you'll do fine"  
"I-I know...but"  
Solar kissed him on the cheek.  
"Trust me. Now, we best get supper on, or did you forget that Verdia was coming to eat tonight"  
He nodded, and they went into the house.

Ventranolf took the goblet and took a sip of it. He smiled at the taste and handed it to Alia. The half-elf took a sip as well, "Wow. That's pretty good."

Alia went to hand the goblet to Arisoon, but the demigod did not accept it. "I know what goat's milk tastes like," he said.

Alia rolled his eyes, but handed the goblet back to Alisha.

Content, Arisoon waved at the drink. "The good thing about this spell, is that it'll work with anything," he told them. Seeing the other two boys look at him in confusion, he explained, "Let us say that there are these goblins that are attacking you. Imagine them with poison in their blood and they become poisoned and die."

Alia lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, but that would make the spell into a weapon. A deadly weapon. Wouldn't that then make it evil?"

Arisoon looked at his nephew curiously. The demigod stood up and went to the fireplace. Dipping his hand into the hot flames, he let the flames grab hold of his skin. He lifted his hand and turned to his captive audience.

Ventranolf's eyes widened at the sight of the burning hand.

"Fire," the demigod said, "is a weapon of mass destruction. It has been known to burn down entire cities. Does that make it evil? It also brings life. Elves use it on their bows to shoot at their enemies. Does that make the elves, then, evil?"

"Anything can be used as a weapon, Cousin," Ventranolf said to Alia. "It's not a matter of how you use it. It's a matter of your intentions. The good or evil behind a weapon generally depends on the person weilding it."

Arisoon nodded and whispered another series of spells. The goat's milk in the goblet lifted out of the goblet and shot to Arisoon's hand, putting the flames out. Arisoon went to the bar and grabbed a rag. When he returned to the trio, he showed them his hand. A hand devoid of burn marks.

The demigod turned his attention back to Alisha. "The spell I just did, where the goat's milk came to my hand, is a calling spell. It gives you the power to call fluids to you. Any fluid of your choice, that is. To do the spell, you simply look at the fluid and say, 'Darets esty'nroi.'"

Arisoon whispered a word of magic and the goblet filled itself with water. "The only problem with the spell is that the liquid will come to you. Once you do the spell, you can't stop yourself from getting wet. If you are wanting a specific part of your body to ger wet, like I did with my hand, you have to hold that part of your body in front of you. Also, if you are fighting enemies, it's a good way to startle and confuse them, therefore, buying to time and opprotunity. Try it," he offered.

Alisha listened quietly to the discussion around her. She looked back and forth between the boys as the each voiced their thought. It was a good lesson for the half elf.

She paid specific attention to each spell Arisoon used, making a mental note of the instructions and incantation. As well as what they could be used for.

Listening to the demigod explain explain the calling spell, Alisha then looked at the goblot of water. While they had been talking, her dove had stated to drink from it. Alisha giggled, gently moving her pet away from the cup.

Looking at the water again, she said the incantation, 'Darets esty'nroi", as she put her hand in front of her. The water flew from the goblet covering her hand. The half elf, grinned in triumph.

Getting a rag to dry her hand, Alisha resumed her seat beside Ventranolf. "I'm curious Ari," she said to her uncle. "Since this is a Calling spell, would it work with objects as well?'

The demigod shook his head. "No, it is merely one for liquids. The calling spell for objects deals with the mind. There is no words you speak aloud."

"If there are no words, how is it a spell?" Alia asked.

Arisoon gave a half-grin. "The spell is called 'Telekenetics.' You use your mind to call upon items instead of your mouth. It's a bit more complicated and you have to spend a long time meditating to get the power."

"So, it's a higher level of magic then simple spellcasting?" Ventranolf inquired.

The demigod nodded. "It's a bit more advanced, I'll admit," he stated. He took Alisha's hands into his own and smiled at her. "But I am sure you will be advanced enough in little time."

Alia watched the demigod smile charmingly at his sister. The half-elf growled. Ventranolf scoffed that the sight. Yet the demigod seemed to have pretty Alisha's favour again.

Arisoon moved to sit on the opposite side of Alisha. He looked at the dove. "So, what are you going to call him?" he asked, making conversation.

"Telekenetics." Alisha tried the word out, liking the sound of it. t sounds much like the levitation of things Grandma and Mom can do. I can do it too, you know." she announced to her uncle and cousin. "But than, thats using the power of our magical auras..."

"I wish to learn this Telekenetics," she decided.

She smiled at her uncle warmly, then at Ventranolf. She patted the dove lovingingly. "His name is Selas," she announced to the trio of males. "Selas means Trinity in the Human tongue, and the Trinity is a sign of peace."

Arisoon smiled warmly at the name. "May he always bring you peace," he whispered.

Alia rolled his eyes and went to the fireplace where he plopped onto the ground. Ventranolf joined his cousin and took the poker out. The drow started poking at the fire.

Smiling more, Arisoon stood up and took Alisha's hand. He led her to the fireplace and bent into a sitting position. He indicated she do the same.

Once they were sitting, Arisoon folded his legs so they were crossed. He placed on of his feet on top of the opposite knee. He smiled and nodded to Alisha, who quickly did the same.

"Now, Alisha, I want you to relax," he said, softly. "Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. As you breath in slowly, count to five, before letting it out."

The drow and half-elf looked at each other and raised eyebrows. Then they looked at the demigod and the female. Both readied for whatever might happen.

As Alisha did as she was instructed, Arisoon placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. She started to open her eyes, but he stopped her with a quick, "Shh!"

"I want you to picture the most serene place you can think of. It matters not what that place is, a meadow, a forest, even your bedroom. I want you to imagine all the things in that place. Imagine them as they should be. Hear them, see them, feel them through your every being. If you are outside, feel the wind blow through your hair. What would you smell? Smell it. Breathe it in," he instructed.

Alisha did as she was instructed. s she relaxed, she imagined her ancestral home of Quailnesti. She was it as Selina and Tassana had always decribed it - alive ith people, sounds, and smells.

"Got it." she told the demigod.

"Shhhh," the demigod softly quieted her. "Do not speak. Just imagine."

He reached into a pouch and pulled out a muddy substance that he smeared across her forehead. The substance smelled like the earth. He chanted a soft chant as he did this. He reached into another pouch and pulled out some herbs that he sprinkled on her forehead. Some of the herbs fell to her nose and she sneezed.

Chuckling quietly, he sprinkled some more herbs and continued his chant. Not recognizing the chant, and being forever suspicious, Alia inquired, "What are you doing?"

Arisoon hissed, "I'm helping her to relax and concentrate."

Alia rolled his eyes, but his suspicion did not subside. He didn't like the demigod constantly touching his sister.

As Alisha went into her thoughts, she could feel the rhythm of Arisoon's chant. She did not know what he was doing, but she decided to trust him completely. After all, he was already chanting.

"Concentrate on your place. Never speak it aloud. Never give it away. This will be your sactuary. Anytime you need a place to call upon to meditate, this will be your place," he said to her soothingly.

Getting bored, Ventranolf laid down on his side and poked at the fire some more until he drifted off to sleep. Alia found himself sleepy as well. But whether it was a spell or the time (it was rather late by this point), he couldn't tell. But, Alia was always a fighter and he fought the urge to sleep.

"I want you to picture this room now. And all the things in it," Arisoon whispered to Alisha. As she obeyed, he continued, "There is a goblet sitting on top of a table a little to the right. Let your mind call to it. Ask the goblet to come to you. Do not demand. Do not command. Just ask it."

She pictured the lobby. She could see all the things in it. She could hear Ventranolf's soft breathing. Her brother's constant huffing could also be heard with the cracking and snapping of the fire. She could smell the wood in the fire burn. She could feel Arisoon's breath on her, as he sat close to her.

Arisoon took her hands and slowly helped her to stand. She let the demigod guide her. Her mind focused on the room, on her breathing. With her mind's eye, she looked for the goblet. She saw it sitting on top of the table and silently called to it. She asked it to come to her.

The demigod watched. He was greatly impressed as he watched the goblet lift off the table and float towards Alisha. He held out his hand and plucked the goblet from the air as it drew near.

Immediately, Alisha collapsed. Her body was covered in a light, cool sweat. Arisoon caught her and guided her to the floor.

The demigod looked at where Alia was, preparing to defend himself if necessary. The half-elf was fast asleep. Arisoon held Alisha in his lap, softly stroking her long dark hair.

"You are a beauty, Alisha," he whispered to her. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "It's a pity you are my neice. Were that not true, I could easily see myself falling for you. But, I promise, I will not leave you anytime soon."

Alisha sighed in her sleep and shifted to her side. The demigod smiled and laid down on his own side, falling asleep to the sound her soft breathing.

Tassana did not get any sleep throughout the night. She kept thinking about her decision and what she should do. She wanted so desperately to go with Nuitari onto the Black Moon.

She watched the sunrise from her favourite spot in her garden. Brightsky lay on the ground next to her. He looked up at her. Is there anything I can do for you, my lady? he asked.

The kender shook her head. She closed her eyes and felt the soft morning breeze blow through her hair. "I don't know what I will do, Brightsky. I want to go with Nuitari, but at the same time, I feel the urge to follow Tiger and Gail," she said, when she opened her eyes again.

The pegasus nodded. With Tiger, there is no telling what kind of mischief they are up to.

Tassana laughed, "You forget, Gail was pretty mischievous in her own right."

This is true. I remember the way she 'aquired' Darrel. She almost reminded me of a kender at times, the stallion said with a wink and a smile at Tassana.

"More kender then myself," Tassana agreed.

Saegle woke up as the sun splashed across his body. He shielded his eyes from the light and shook Selina softly. "Come, my Beloved. We have to get the inn open. I want to know if Mother has made a decision yet or not," he said.

Getting up, Saegle slipped on a pair of breeches and opened his door. He went to Alia's room and went inside. The bed was still made.

Confused, Saegle left the room and closed the door behind him. He checked Alisha's room to see her bed still made as well.

Worried that something might have happened, he went downstairs. What he saw shocked the demigod to absolute stillness. He stood there with his mouth open, not able to believe what he was seeing.

Alia and Ventranolf lay in front of the fireplace. Both were softly snoring. Arisoon and Alisha lay together, holding one another.

Selina stirred as Sawgle woke her. Stretching, she saw her husband gone, but the bed was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. She got up and washed, dressing and slipped her red robe on and medallion on.

Going downstairs, she bumped into Saegle, who was standing frozen. Stepping around him to see what he was looking at, her jaw dropped. Then she tensed in anger.  
All four child were asleep together by the fireplace, and Alisha was wrapped up in Arisoon's arms. Selina strode past Saegle and across the room. As she looked at her only daughter, she trembed in anger.

"Alishanaalra Evenstar-DarkTime,"she said sharply in elven, using her daughter's full birth name, "wake up right this minute!" 


	20. Chapter 19

Alisha had slept peacefully that night, but had been plagued with many dreams. Pictures of Ventranolf and Arisoon danced across her mind, both very powerful and alluring. Each male showered her with attention.

But then there was another image, one she had dreamt of many nights. She didn't know his name, couldn't even see his face, but alway he was there. He was a powerful figure, but hardly said anything. When he did, it was to whisper promises of eternal devotion to the half elf he held in his arms...

Alisha woke with a start. The fist thing he noticed was she was wrapped in Arisoon's arms. Then she noticed her Mother, looking more angry then the girl had ever seen her. Behind her, her Father.

She scrambled to her feet. "Let me explain." she pleaded her parents.

Arisoon awoke when Alisha moved. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then saw the angry elfmaid. He didn't know what was going on or what happened to cause her to be angry.

Saegle snapped out of his shock and pulled out his longswords. "I'll explain for you," he growled, his eyes flashing fiery red and his hair bursting into colour.

Alia woke up, hearing his parent's angry voices. Seeing his father pull out his blades, Alia automatically went for his own. By this time, Ventranolf, too, was awake and bladed.

Neither the drow nor the half-elf knew what was going on.

Arisoon quickly spoke a word of magic. Saegle, lunging at his brother, smacked into the magical barrier the young demigod put up.

"Don't worry, Arisoon. I know magic as well," the older demigod growled.

Within moments, Saegle dispelled the barrier. But that was all the time Arisoon needed. In a flash, the young demigod was on the other side of the room. "What is going on?!" he growled as he dodged his angry brother again.

Saegle was in full battlerage. "What in the Abyss did you do to my daughter?!" Saegle demanded. "I'll kill you!"

Again, Arisoon used a spell to dodge Saegle. But now, he was fending off Alia as well. "What did you do to my sister? I knew I couldn't trust someone like you!" the half-elf growled.

Ventranolf shook his head. He didn't know what Arisoon had or had not done, but, one look at Alisha and the drow knew he needed to help the demigod. At least long enough to let him explain. The drow stepped forward with his blades ready.

Alisha stared in shock as her Father and brother tried to attack Arisoon. She had never seen the product of Saegle's anger, and it scared her. She turned to Selina in desperation.

"Mom, please, stop them. Arisoon didn't do anything wrong."

"What were you doing sleeping like that with him?" Selina snapped in elven.

Alisha took a step back, raising her hands. "Nothing, I swear. We were up late - all four of us - talking about magic and such. Arisoon showed me this trick of moving objects with your mind, so I tried it. It worked, but I fainted. Arisoon must have caught me when I fell, and wanted to keep me warm."

"Thats what blankets are for!"

Alisha sighed, resting a hand on her Mother's. She made eye contact. "Mom, you know I've never lied to you. I fainted, we fell asleep. Thats all. I promise on Solinari."

Selina's eyes widened slightly as she searched her daughter's face. To make a promise on the name of a god was the most serious thing you could do. To break it meant their wrath.

"You're right, you have never lied to me." the elf admitted. Looking to where Arisoon was still dodging his family, Selina went and stood by his side.

"That's enough," she told her husband and son firmly. "Alisha says nothing happened and I believe her. We will not fight amongst each other on what could be an important day."

It was than a knock came on the door. Selina fixed her family with look, then went to answer it. She saw a tall figure in a hooded cloak.

"May I help you?" she asked in common.

"Actually, I came to see if I could help you, My Lady." responded a deep voice in kagonesti elven, taking down his hood.

There stood a tall Kagonesti elven warrior, almost 6 foot tall. He had long rich chestnut brown hair and the deepest sea-blue eyes ever seen. He was wearing deerskin breeches, boots, and a tunic and had tattoos on the left side of his face. On his side, he carried a longsword, strapped to his back was a longbow.

"Keryl!" Selina exclained, as she was folded into a warm hug.

Solar rolled over, still half-asleep. She opened one golden eye, and put her arm over Quicksilver. Except Quicksilver wasn't there. She sat up.  
"Quick?" she said, looking around. She got up, pulling on a robe, and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

Quicksilver was bending over the stove, and hastily shut it as she approached. She stared, and then backed up.  
"You're not trying to make pancakes are you??" she said.  
"Er, no. I was going to try to make..nevermind. Didn't work"  
She laughed.  
"What am I supposed to do with you? I thought I was supposed to cook"  
Quicksilver flushed.  
"But...well...in your condition."

"My condition? Honestly! I can still out-wing you in any condition!" she said playfully, edging to the door and launching herself off the platform, a gold dragon appearing in the air followed by a silver in a mating dance of beautiful scales in the morning light.

-  
Verdia woke from her morning nap, the carcass of a deer beside her. She trotted over to the lake and got a drink. She gazed at her reflection. She had spent all night flying all over the area around Fernwood,driven by some nameless urge, and had not been able to get any sleep until this morning. Her nap had been disturbed by strange dreams of dark skies and dark mountains, and someone whose voice she didn't recognize yelling her name.

She had made a resolution. She knew what she was going to do. The green dragoness finally had looked into her heart, and found her answer. She just had to be able to bring herself to do it. Verdia leapt into the air, winging towards her lair in the woods, purpose driving her flight for the first time in ages.

Saegle growled, but his anger subsided.

"Is that what this is about?" Arisoon snarled. "If I wanted to take advantage of your daughter, Saegle, there are easier ways of doing so."

Saegle raised a sword. "What do you mean by that?" he whispered threateningly.

The young demigod rolled his eyes. "Nothing. You have nothing to fear from me, o' Mighty Challenger," Arisoon mocked. "There are many more things I can be doing then fooling around with your daughter."

"Like what?" Alia questioned. "I saw how you kept touching her and whispering to her last night. I'm not blind."

Arisoon laughed and was about to answer, when Selina answered the door.

Amused at seeing the elf fall into the arms of some strange male, Arisoon smiled and waved his hand towards them. "Talk about fooling around..."

Saegle turned around and saw the elflord. It was the demigod's turn to roll his eyes as he let out an irritated sigh. He remembered the elflord from years ago, before the children were born. The elf had been a faithful friend of Selina's and Saegle thought he was in love with her. The demigod almost feared losing his wife.

The demigod approached the two and held out his hand to Keryl. "Greetings to you, elfkin. What brings you to these parts?"

Tassana stood up and went to her rose bush. She touched the late bloom tenderly. "I think my time is over, Brightsky," she said, a single tear falling from her eye. "It is time for the new blooms to blossom as the older ones whither and die. Life is such a precious camodity. Pray you will never forget me?" she asked, standing straight and looking at the pegasus.

The stallion stood up and bowed his head. Tears fell freely from his eyes. How could I forget someone like you, Lady Tassana? It pains me that you must leave, he whispered.

"Oh, why are you crying?" she asked, letting herself fall onto the stallion and hugging him tightly. The stallion returned the hug as best he could. "Do not shed tears for me, my Beloved. My life was a journey and so shall it continue. After all, I'll be going on yet another journey."

Have you made your decision? he asked.

The kender smiled meekly and went into her home. She walked to the mirror and looked in it. Her once auburn hair had faded into grey. Her eyes no longer shined with the innocence of youth. Wrinkles adorned her brow and her hands had seemed to start to whither. Her hands had a slight shake to them now.

She looked by her fireplace where her famed Golden Hoopak stood. She whispered a soft command to it and it reappeared in her hands. Now, she used it as a walking stick. "My dearest Brightsky, would you kindly escort me to the inn?" she asked.

The pegasus nodded. Of course, my lady. I will escort you whereever your heart desires.

The kender smiled more, a now saddened smile. She placed a hand on Brightsky's withers and followed him out of the house and down the streets of Fernwood.

Keryl released Selina as the demigod approached. He sook Saegle's hand. "Greetings, Saegle. I have come, actually, because sadness blows in the wind. I was worried for Selina's family."

Alisha watched the trio curiously. She reconized the name of the Kagonesti male, but knew nothing else of him, save he had a special place in her Mother's heart. Looking at him, the girl could see the appeal.

"Mom, this is Keryl? Your Defender?" she inquired.

Selina looked at her daughter and then back at Keryl who had taken up his automatic place behind her right shoulder. She smiled sotly at the warrior and shook her head. "We aren't in the forests, Keryl. No need to guard here."

The warrior relaxed his stance, but didn't move.

Selina chuckled, patting his arm. Then she turned to the chilren. "Yes, my dear ones, this is Kreyl Strogheart. Once my royal defender, now the Pathfinder of my clan of Kagonesti in the forests of Quailnesti."

She turned to Kreyl then, a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry, My Lady. I left Tamaran in charge while I'm gone."

Selina nodded slowly. "I'm glad your here in any event. But before that, let me introduce my children Alisha and Alia, my nephew Ventranolf nd my brother-in-law Arisoon."

The elflord shook the hands of the males then moved over to kiss Alisha's hand. He found it hard to look away from her, such a delicate figure she was. He had the imediate urge to protect her from any harm. After all she was Selina's daughter.

Alisha blushed under the warriors scrutiny.

"Its nice to finally meet you all." Keryl told all our children.

Selina cleared her throat to regain the Kagonest's attention. She had it on the spot.

"I'm glad you're here," she continued in elven, "You were right about saddness on the wind. You see, Tassana is about to deprt from us. She has been given the choice to either become a goddess, or die. She makes her decision today.."

"Oh, Selina...Everyone...I'm so sorry.." Keryl walked over to the table Selina now sat at with her husband and daughter. He knew well how much the Kendermaid meant to her entire family. Selina had told him many tales of Tassana over wine. The Kender was a legend among the Quailnesti who still resided in the elven homeland.

Seeing the pain in the room, the elflord wanted desperately to help. To be there for them in their time of need. His heart ached for His Lady.

As Tassana walked through the village, she came to understand what it meant to be old. Her back stooped and her knees pained her. She walked slowly, carefully. And always Brightsky was by her side, helping her on her way.

The kender leaned heavily on the hoopak. Finally, about halfway there, the pegasus stopped. Let me help you, my lady. I will carry you to the inn, he offered.

With effort, the kender stood straight. She held herself up in dignity. "No, Brightsky," she stated. "This I will do on my own. Without anyone's help."

With that, the kender surged forward. She used her hoopak to guide and weigh her steps and she refused to hold on to the stallion. The stallion followed helplessly. He knew her reasons for wanting to walk on her own, but the sight pained him nonetheless.

Tinsel and Coby stepped out of their lair and saw the kender and pegasus approach the inn. At first, the two dragons did not recognize the old and whithered kender. But between the hoopak and the clothing, they knew it to be Tassana. Tinsel gasped and hide her face in Coby's chest. Coby held his mate closely. Tears fell freely from the dragon's eyes.

Tassana walked up to the inn and tugged on the door. For the first time in her life, she did not have the strength to open it. Growling softly in her frustration, she whacked the door with her hoopak.

Alia and Saegle sat at the bar with Selina, Alisha, and Keryl. Alia fumed his jealousy at the handsome elfman. Saegle kept his cool, knowing there was nothing to be jealous of. He was married to Selina, he reminded himself. Not Keryl. And it will remain that way, he knew, for Selina loved him like she loved no one else.

The bang at the door brought Ventranolf to his feet. He had taken a seat at the table, talking softly to Arisoon while the family met up with their old friend. Hearing another bang at the door, the drow walked to the door and opened it. What he saw, shocked him.

"Don't you know how to answer the door when someone knocks?" the kendermaid demanded.

Ventranolf was speechless.

Saegle and Arisoon looked up, recognizing the voice. Instead of seeing their mother, they saw an old, whithered kender. Arisoon was quick to the door. He took his mother by the hand. "What happened to you?" he asked her.

Tassana sighed, but let her youngest child help her to a seat near the fireplace. "Your father said I would get old as the days progress," she explained.

"Yes, but, Mother, 'as the days progress,'" Saegle pointed out. "It was only yesterday he said that."

The kender waved a hand at her eldest. "So, he's making up for lost time. Alia, my child, fix your grandmother a glass of elvenblossom wine."

Alia did as he was instructed and brought her the wine. His eyes kept going to the hoopak she had sitting by her side. It was a beautiful hoopak made out of silver and gold. The shaft was silver with an ivory unicorn running along it. The unicorn's eyes were sapphire and it's hooves and horn were made out of brass. The spear was the finest steel. The slingshot made out of the most beautiful silver. The little pocket on top was made with silver cloth. A long green vine was entwined around the entire hoopak.

Callia and the Black Widow came downstairs. Callia saw her mother and stopped in her tracks. "What have they done to you?" she demanded.

Tassana rolled her eyes as she took the wine glass from Alia. "I'm old, my daughter. It is only common that old people look old. Don't ask such silly questions," she scolded.  
The Black Widow growled, "And is this how you want to be, Tassana? Old and whithered?"

"Sit down!" the kender snarled so violently that the drow obeyed. "I will not be asked stupid questions. When you think of something smarter to say, then speak. Until then, keep your mouth shut. I've had enough with the foolish questions."

Never before had the kender snapped like that. It was almost enough to keep the drow quiet for the whole time. Almost.

The kender looked around the room and saw Keryl. She smiled at him. "My dear, how are you doing? I didn't expect to see your handsome face here. Please, come sit by the fire. And bring along my beautiful granddaughter. There are some things I want to talk about." 


	21. Chapter 20

Kreyl did as he was told, Selina and Alisha close behind him.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Burrfoot." The elflord bowed to the aging Kendermaid, then helped Selina, then Alisha sit. He then made himself comfortable. As always he was never far from Selina.

"What do you need from us, Grandma?" Alished asked. "Anything."

Tassana reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She handed these keys to Alisha. "Alisha, my beloved granddaughter, my only granddaughter. I want to give you my home. I've been wanting to do this and since I won't be around, I think it should go to you. I know how much you love the garden and that you will take care of it. Enjoy it's beauty. Surround yourself with it, my love. It is a tranquil place and as close to the elven homeland that you can get in these trying days."

She then looked at Alia. She reached to her side and pulled out an old cylinder case. She handed it to him. "This is my gift to you, Alia. These are the maps of my father, the infamous Tasslehoff Burrfoot. These maps can take you whereever your adventurous heart guides you. Keep them safe and remember one thing: Maps are meant to be redrawn, for you never know what will change."

The kender sighed as Alia took the gift.

The half-elf looked at the map case curiously. He had heard legends of Tasslehoff's maps, but never had he seen them. His hands ached to go through them, but he knew he had to wait. His grandmother was not finished.

Tassana reached to her neck and undid the clasp to the necklace she wore. It was a beautiful necklace with a unicorn head pendant. "Ventranolf, come here," she said, softly.

The drow approached her and bent to one knee. The kender reached around Ventranolf's neck and put the necklace on him. "This is the Pendant of the Forestmaster. With this, you can call upon the aid of magical creatures. Use it well and wisely. It will come in handy in time."

Ventranolf reached up and touched the pendant gingerly. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt the cool ivory.

Tassana smiled and touched the young drow's cheek. She then looked at her youngest son. "Arisoon, my son, you are a powerful mage. As time goes, you will become even more powerful. Take this," she said, handing him the Golden Hoopak. "It will aid you. For, not only is it a good walking stick, but it has the power to knock it's foes down with a single swipe. It's sling can shoot bullets straight through the hearts of several foes at a time. It will always come back to you in times of need and you can easily call upon it when you wish. Just call it by it's name, 'Goldie.'"

The demigod nodded, though was confused by it's name. "Goldie? Surely there wasn't a better name?"

"Be careful. It's sensitive. It will not respond if you change it's name," the kender said, smiling.

She looked to Brightsky. The pegasus nodded. Tassana whispered a word of magic and a sword appeared in her lap. It was a delicately carved sword. Slender and seemingly easy to break. The hilt of it had ivy leaves carved into it. Tassana looked at Callia. "This is Windweaver. This is the sword of Garthalas Kalinysas. This sword, I'm giving to you, my daughter."

Callia accepted the sword and tested it's blade. It was sharp. She looked at her mother questioningly.

"Windweaver is known to slice through anything as if it were the wind. Including any type of armour," the kender explained.

The drowkender smiled and nodded her acceptance.

With Brightsky's help, Tassana stood up and walked to Saegle and Selina. To Selina, she pulled out a delicate chain from her pouch. "Do you remember me talking about my friend Gail? This is her coveted anklet. It is said that the anklet gave her special powers. Extra powers to help her with whatever she needed, including talking to other's through their minds. Once you put this anklet on, it will not come off until your death," the kender forewarned as she put the anklet on Selina's ankle. "I've heard that when you wear shoes, the anklet becomes uncomfortable. It likes to be seen. But, I've found that when I was able to get Gail to wear sandals, it wasn't as bad. This anklet will protect your feet from getting calloused or cold. So, you needn't worry."

She turned to her firstborn and drew out a daggar. "This is Rabbitslayer," she announced. "Saegle Darktime, I give it to you. You know the legend behind this incredible knife. Cherish it as your grandfather did."

Saegle's heart skipped a beat as he carefully took the famed daggar from his mother. He had been looking for the daggar for so long. And now, here it was. His mother had had it all along... Just like she should have.

Alia asked, "But, Grandmother, why do you give us these gifts? What is the purpose?"

Tassana looked at her grandson. "No matter what I choose, I will not need these things any longer. They should go where they will be used."

She turned to Brightsky. By this time, Tinsel, Coby, and Zynx had came to the inn. "My dear dragons, my precious pegasus, I release you all from my services. You may live your lives where you choose to."

Coby stepped up and spoke, "My life is here in the village. Though I am no longer in your service, this is where I will stay."

Tinsel smiled, "And I go whereever Coby goes."

Zynx nodded. "I stay here, too. My family is here."

Brightsky sighed and shook his head. No matter what you say, my lady, I will always belong to you. And if I can no longer protect you, then I shall protect those descended from you. Until I no longer draw breath. This is my vow.

Tears welled in Tassana's eyes as she hugged Brightsky. "You are always faithful, my Beloved," she said.

Alisha took the gift of the keys lovingly. She had always adored her grandmother's home, revelling in how close it seemed to bth the gods of magic and to Quailnesti. She had always wanted to go to the elven homeland, to see it with her Mother, but Selina's monthly visits to see her people were alwas made alone. It was good for the elvenwoman to spen time with her people, so everyone understood, but her time there was a constant curiouity to her daughter.

Now she had the next best thing. She smiled, though there were tears in her eyes.

Selina, too, had tears in her eyes as she accepted her gift. She looked down at the delicate anklet in wonder as he remembered the stories of Gail. Indeed, it was a precious guesture to have given the anklet to the elfmaid.

Keryl sat silently as the family had what appeared to be one of thei last moments together. As he watched the heartfelt love pass between them, his heart skipped. How much he wanted love like that in life, how he wished he could be part of the close-knit family.

He bowed his head so as to not see the pain in Selina's eyes. To see her hurting so much and not be able to soothe it was unbearable. And, young Alisha...how the loss of her grandmother must hurt.

He made a silent vow to shield them from that pain however he could.

The Black Widow was never one to like the "lovey-dovey." She hated sentimental moments. "So, Tassana, did you make your decision? Or are we to wait until tomorrow?" she asked impatiently.

The kender sighed and went back to her chair near the fire. She whispered a word of magic and the floor rose up behind her to let her rest her back against it. It looked as if she were sitting in a recliner. She did not look like the same kender she was a few days ago.

The brightness of her eyes had faded. Her hair was shaggy and grey. Her face wrinkled, her hands whithered. Her clothes seem to hang reluctantly on her shoulders.

A three coloured swirl appeared in the middle of the room. White, red, and black twirled in one place. When it dissipitated, three cloaked figures stood there. Solinari wore his ceremonial white robs. Lunitari was garbed in her finest red robes. Nuitari looked as black as ever.

Solinari smiled softly at the kender. "You have come to your decision, Tassana Burrfoot."

"Of all the people on Krynn, you have been one of the greatest. Your trials and tribulations will be remembered throughout the years. No matter your choice, you will be immortal to the hearts of many," Lunitari cooed.

Nuitari approached the kender and knelt on one knee. He took her whithered hand and looked at the pale flesh. "Only in the flesh are you a kender, my Beloved. Your heart is elven. You need say the word and elven you shall be," he whispered, kissing the back of her hand.

"Please, my dear kender, tell us your decision," Solinari offered.

The kender looked at the three gods. She looked at her family and friends gathered around her. She reached out to Brightsky and touched his muzzle.

"You are all dear to me," she began. "Growing up, I never really had a family. Yes, I had my adopted father and mother, and they loved me dearly. Never had I dreamed of finding a place where I fit in.

"Through the years I have found much pain and much joy. My joy is right here," she said indicating her family and then her heart. "You are all I have ever wanted. When I bore Saegle, I was worried that my life would change. And it did. For the better. Saegle, my firstborn, you gave me something to live for.

"I didn't have Garthalas anymore. I was in so much pain from that loss. I love him so much. When he died, I thought I would never love again. But, Saegle, you showed me differently. You became my rock. My salvation. Through you, I found courage to fight and live another day.

"Selina, I was so worried for you. On the day you were to be wed to my son, your life hung on balance. How I wanted to be there. To see how beautiful you were. What you don't know was I was there. I sat at the Inn of the Last Home and watched the whole wedding through a divining pool Palin helped me create. You were beautiful. And I know you are right for my son. You have already proven that.

"My love, my only daughter. I have wished so much for you. You have been a blessing. Keeping life exciting and invigorating. Great things will come from you in the future, I know this. You have the determination of your father and my good heart. Don't lose either of those.

"My youngest son, Arisoon. How I would've loved to watch you grow. I regret that our time together has not been much. I can only hope that one day you can forgive me of my negligence. You have turned into a fine young kender and one day you will show the world how truly wonderful you are.

"My grandchildren, my heirs. The three of you are a part of me. Forever will I be with you. No matter your heritage, you have kender in you. Do not forget that. The kender will spark your curiousity and take away your fears. Live life as fully as you can and leave no corner unexplored. You are my wings and you will become my eyes. Show me how much this world has changed."

She sighed and coughed. She looked at the pegasus to her side and petted him softly. She then looked to the Black Widow.

"I have never had any siblings that I know of. You have been like a sister to me, Black Widow. Though many times we have argued, I have always considered you a dear friend of mine. May my memory live in you forever.

"My silver dragons. You have been ever so kind and generous to me. Keeping my friends and myself safe from harm. I owe you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you.

"Zynx, my spunky little dragon, you are the most rambucous of us all. Keep your spirit and never lose heart. Your chaos is what I've been through my whole life. You will be fine.

"Brightsky," she whispered. She paused momentarily as she looked into the sky blue eyes of the stallion. "Were you a person, you probably would've became my Beloved. As it is, you were my Beloved in many more ways. Always there, always with me. You have kept me safe all these perilous years. You have comforted me in my sorrow and brought joy to my life. Of everyone, I owe you the most. You gave me something I had always desired, a true friend and companion. You are my guardian, you are my true love in more ways then you can imagine. Of all those I will miss, I will miss you the most. Keep me in your heart and let me be your rock and protector as you have been mine.

"I love you all. People come and go, but you have always been there for me. I am saddened that there are those who cannot join me, but I am glad for those who have. You will all be missed. Keep me in your hearts and remember me. I will always be with you. Look to the stars, feel the cool breeze. I am there."

The kender looked at a corner. The same corner she had been looking at the day before. But this time, the corner was filled with four travelers. The kenderman looked the worse of the group. His dirty clothes and unkempt hair belied the sparkle in his eyes.

A woman sat next to the kender. She had raven coloured hair and cold blue eyes. She was shorter then most humans and was shoeless. On her hip, she wore a sword.

Sitting next to the woman was a Dark Knight. He had hair and eyes the same colour as the woman. He was tall and dark. The lily was branded on his armour and he had a sturn look.

Opposite of them all, leaning against the wall, was an elf. He was a little bit shorter then the knight. He had long light blonde hair and the bluest eyes you could ever see. He wore elvish garments of green and brown and looked like a ranger. A longbow and quiver of arrows were slung over his back and a sword hung at his side.

Unable to help it anymore, the kenderman skipped up to Tassana. "Well, Tass? Are ya comin' or ain't ya? We can't be waitin' for ya all day," he said gayly.

The woman rolled her eyes and snapped, "Tiger, if you don't get over here, I'll ring your neck."

The name rung a bell to Saegle. "Tiger?" he asked, confused. "Not Tiger Curlknot?"

Tassana smiled at her son and nodded. "This is Tiger as he should be. Young and full of life."

Tiger giggled and ran back to his trio of friends. The elf lifted himself off the wall and bowed. He looked at the kendermaid, "Will you join us, Beloved?" he whispered.

Brightsky helped the kendermaid up. Tassana looked at her family and then looked at Garthalas. She almost didn't know where to go. But, she knew in her heart. She gave Brightsky a final kiss on the cheek and walked up to Garthalas.

Taking the elflord by the hand, she turned back to the family she was going to leave behind. "Make sure you plant a tree where I rest. And don't forget me. I'll be watching you all," she said as she waved to her family.

No one said anything as the kender allowed the elf and their companions lead her away.

"Well, Tass, it sure took you long enough," Gail complained as she looked down at her friend.

The kendermaid, only a foot shorter then the woman, smiled, "Yes, well, you don't know how hard it is to raise a family."

"Thank the gods," the woman agreed as the kender turned back into the youthful kendermaiden she had once been.

They disappeared. All that remained of Tassana Burrfoot was an old body and rags. The family stood there for a while. 


	22. Chapter 21

The three gods of magic bowed their heads. They knew they had just lost their most precious child. It was a loss they held grave. Nuitari most of all, for he truly did love the kender. The one person who had ever given him a reason to care.

Saegle held his wife in his arms and cried. Arisoon stood shocked. The young demigod had not expected his mother to go with the dead. Alia fell to the floor and sobbed. Ventranolf took his mother into his arms and held her as they both cried. The Black Widow was at a loss. The drow wanted to cry, but had never done so. She didn't realize that the wetness that was falling from her eyes were tears. Tinsel and Coby held each other close. The pain for them and for Zynx was great.

But, Brightsky felt the greatest pain. He had shared the same feelings for Tassana. Had she been a pegasus, or even a mare, he would have become her mate. Their love was so great, their hearts were so close. Brightsky felt again the great loss. A bit of his heart had been snatched from him. He, too, fell to the floor as he wept. The pegasus was weak.

Selina had not expected Tassana to leave so quickly, praying against hope that the Kender would choose imortality so she could still come and go. As she looked at the body of the kender, she sobbed. Heart-wreching sobs that wracked her body as she clung to her husband.

For the second time in her young life, Selina had lost a mother.

Alisha had curled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as she weeped. Her grandmother, the dearest being in the world, was gone forever. Life would never be the same again.

Keryl, too, cried over the kendermaid's death. Perhaps not as much as the family, but cried nonetheless. He looked to Selina, wanting to go to her, but did not wish to intrude with her and her husband.

Looking at Alisha so sad and small, he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her. She collapsed into the embrace, soaking the warrior's chest with her tears.

Still stunned, Arisoon approached the body of his mother. He lifted the kendermaid into his arms as tears fell from his eyes. "This is what happens to all those that are great," he whispered. "She had a chance to escape death. Why would she then choose it?"

Coby gazed at the young demigod. He sighed, "Sometimes death is the better choice. When you've lived for as long a time as she has, you learn to value every moment you can. For you never know when others might pass on. Her time here was great, but how long would she have lived before she had to watch her own family die?"

"Better to die and let those younger then her follow, then to watch them die," Tinsel agreed, sniffling.

Arisoon shook his head and sobbed, "She... she was... too young... She had... so much life... ahead of her."

Tinsel shook her head. "She lived her life. Dear Arisoon, do not remember your mother who gave up because she wanted to. Remember her as giving the ultimate sacrifice."

The young demigod looked up at the silver dragoness curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe she wanted to leave us? To not be able to watch her grandchildren grow? She did what she thought was expected of her. Nothing more," the dragoness explained.

Arisoon did not want to hear Tinsel's words. He did not want to believe her. He wanted to believe his mother had abandoned him. She did it before and she was doing it now. But then, he looked at her peaceful face. He knew the truth.

Tassana was happy again, possibly for the first time in a very long time. She was where she belonged. He carefully picked the kendermaid up and looked around the room. "I will prepare her body. She should be buried in the garden she loved so much. And with a tree planted on top it," he said.

Callia looked at her young brother. She understood what he was trying to do, and she was thankful for it. She turned to her eldest brother. "Saegle, come with me and help me find a young sappling to plant," she suggested.

The demigod kissed his wife lightly on the lips and looked down at Alia. Alia got up and as Saegle let go, the half-elf took his mother and held her. "I love you, Momma," Alia whispered in her ear.

Arisoon turned to Alisha. "I will need your help to get into the garden. It is heavily warded and only you have the keys," he said to her. The young demigod glanced around the family and friends. "We will bury her in the morning, when the sun rises a third in the sky," he announced as he carried his mother's body towards the door.

Brightsky, always loyal and faithful to the kender, followed.

Alisha pulled away from Keryl, embarassed, and looked at her uncle. "Of course, Ari." She got up from the floor and walked outside with the demigod.

Selina held tight to her eldest child, grateful for his strength. "I love you too, son. You were forever be my brightest light." Stepping back, she looked at him. "Go with your sister, she'll need you now."

The boy looked at his Mother, concerned to leave her, but nodded. Catching up with Aliha he made his way to Tassana's former home.

A gentle touch on Selina's shoulder. Turning, she hugged her friend tight. "Oh, Keryl, I'm losing my family. Slowly, but its happening."

Keryl held to Selina, his chin resting on the top of her head, as she cried. "No Selina. You've got a wonderful husband, and two beatiful children. They all adore you. And I will always be here when you need me."

Selina listened to the male's words. She knew he was right, but her heavy heart refused to be comforted.

Saegle and Callia went out into the forest that bordered Fernwood to find a nice sapling.

Arisoon, carrying his mother, led Alisha to Tassana's Home. It was built inside a beautiful vallenwood. The kendermaid had taken a twig from Solace and had used her magic to grow the large tree and create the home. Around the tree was the incredible garden. The garden spanned nearly half an acre around the tree, making the home one of the largest ones in Fernwood.

The entrance was a large vinelike gate that had a lock on it. Arisoon looked at Alisha. Alisha lifted the set of keys her grandmother gave her a fumbled for the right one. It was an ivy shaped key. She inserted it into the lock and the gate opened.

Arisoon stepped inside and the others followed closely behind. Plants of all sorts covered the garden, while a red brick path led through the garden and around it. Arisoon chose his path carefully, for there were many side streets where one can go and sit in the garden or work on it. They entered the main court of the garden where the great fountain stood.

On the fountain were the three gods of magic. Solinari was in white marble, reading a spellbook. Lunitari in red marble, dipped her toe into the water with a mischievous smile on her face. Nuitari sat behind Solinari. The dark god held a black marble globe and he seemed to be concentrating on it. These statues moved every once in a while, changing shape and form. Water fell from their hands, the spellbook, and the globe as if they were casting magic.

Arisoon looked up at the fountain momentarily. Then he carefully placed his mother's body on the stone bench she used to sit on. He took Alisha's hand and continued to the house, walking up the steps to get to the door. The door was carved into the shape of an archway. It was painted the three colours of the moons in the way of the Eye.

Arisoon nodded to Alisha. She took out a tricoloured key and put it into the lock. The door swung open and the companions entered.

Brightsky went immediately to his spot in front of the fireplace which blazed to life the moment the pegasus lay down. Atop the fireplace hung a picture of the kendermaid.

Arisoon left the two Darktimes and went into his mother's room. The bedroom was a simple one. The bed seemed to rise out of the floor. The dresser came out of the wall and the closet was an indention into the wall. The demigod went through the closet and took out his mother's best clothing. This is what she was to be buried in.

It had been a long time since Alia had been inside his grandmother's home. Nothing had changed. The chairs and table still rose from the floor. The paintings on the wall were that of Tassana's family and friends. All those she had loved throughout her life hung upon the walls, with their names printed underneath them.

Alia sat in his grandmother's recliner near the fireplace as Brightsky licked himself. The half-elf looked at his sister. "She's got everything you need. The kitchen is a full service one. All you need to do is learn how to shape the furniture," he said.

Brightsky smiled at Alisha. Just think of the furniture you want and whisper 'A'na.'

Alisha nodded to the stallion, looking at the pictures on the walls. "So many people she loved, so many adventures." she said in wonder.

Wandering throughout the house, Alisha was amazed how beautiful it was. So much love and care had been put into every part of it. She was so touched her grandmother had left her the home. She only hoped she could do it justice.

Coming to the main bedroom, she stood in the doorway watching Arisoon pick out Tassana's funeral clothing. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked gently.

Arisoon shook his head. "I think I can handle it on my own. But I do appreciate the offer," he softly declined as he walked out the door.

The demigod redressed his mother and began mumbling preservation spells. Once he was finished, he took a bit of the earth and whispered some more spells. Those spells created a fine coffin. He carefully placed his mother in the coffin and set it to the side. Tired, he wiped his brow and sat on the bench.

Alia looked to the doorway where Alisha stood, not knowing what to do. He smiled kindly to his sister. "Why don't you and I start in the kitchen preparing food for tomorrow's funeral? Grandmother would expect only the finest feast to be served," he suggested.

Brightsky nodded, Lady Tassana was very fond of food. She would not wish anything less then a fine feast. With plenty of elvenblossom wine, he added with a wink.

Alia paled, "Does that mean I have to raid my parents' bar once they are asleep?"

Brightsky gave Alia a cock-eyed grin. It's not like you'll have much trouble. Don't you do that already?

Hearing the logic in the pegasus's suggestion, Alia nodded. Then he realized what the pegasus said and paled. He just admitted to something he supposedly didn't do.

Brightsky laughed, Your parents know, too. Trust me. They aren't absentminded and your father keeps a tight log of all his liquer.

"Well, Alisha, let's get to it," Alia said, changing the subject. He went into the kitchen and began taking out the pots and pans.

Saegle and Callia walked for hours looking for the right sapling. They were looking for something that wouldn't grow too tall, but would give shade as well. Finally, Saegle stumbled upon an oak tree.

He looked up at the tree and smiled. "This is perfect," he said, indicating the tree.

His sister stepped up next to him and looked at the tree. She sighed, "It's too big. We need something small. Like she was. Small, but big hearted."

Saegle sighed, but he agreed with his sister. They continued through the woods.

And then, Callia saw it. Her eyebrows raised as she approached the tree cautiously. She had to dip her head to get under it to the bark. She placed her hand on the cool stem. "This is perfect," she said.

Saegle followed his sister under the tree. He looked around. "Talk about your shade. You don't think it's too much? And, it's still pretty tall."

Callia shook her head as she climbed the tree. "No, it's perfect. It provides great shade, has enough branches that you can climb, and it's smaller then the other trees... Though, I don't know what it's called."

"Weeping Willow," Saegle answered. "It's called that because it looks like it's weeping."

"Like I said," Callia reinforced, "it's perfect."

Nodding his agreement, he watched as his sister scaled the tree to find a good branch to cut. He watched as she found it and cut it. Then, she dropped it. Saegle picked it up off the ground as Callia climbed down and jumped off the tree.

They made their way back to Fernwood. As they came out of the forest, sunrise was coming over the land.

Arisoon had spent the night preparing his mother. Once he had finished with her body and casket, he had started on her grave. As the sun began to rise on the eastern horizon, the demigod found himself finally finished.

Exhausted from the night of hard labour, the demigod entered the house and collapsed in his mother's chair. He almost instantly fell asleep.

Alia and Alisha had spent the night cooking and preparing food and wine for the funeral. Alia had the table decorated in the three colours of magic and chairs had risen all around the table, ensuring everyone would get a spot.

Zynx woke with the rise of the sun. He woke up his mate and his children and helped them get ready for the funeral. Zynx thought it best if they remained in their dragonforms.

Alisha stretched as she put the finishing touches on the table. Looking at her brother from across the kitchen, she said, "I'm going to go back to the Inn to change and get cleaned up. I'll bring Momma and Keryl back with me."

Leaving the kitchen, she slipped out the front door, careful not to wake Arisoon.

Back at the Inn, it was quiet, though the glasses and plates by the fire told Alisha that Selina and Keryl had been up late, talking. Padding up the stairs to her Mother's room, she knocked lightly before going inside.

Selina was sitting on the bed, already in her funeral dress of deep midnight black. Her raven coloured hair hung loose to her bottom, pulled back at the sides with feathers of silver and white. She wore sandles of he most delicate leather that were decorated with beads, to show off the anklet Tassana had given her the night before. The sandles were a gift from Keryl. Her face was paler than usual, and her eyes were slightly red from crying, but she still looked radiant.

"Momma." Alisha touched her Mother's shoulder softly and Selina looked up. She looked so small and frail, it tugged at the half-elf's heart. "The funeral preparations are ready at the house. People should be arriving soon..."

Selina nodded slowly and stood up. "Alright, my dearest girl. I'll go wake Keryl, you get ready." Selina hugged her youngest child tightly. "Thankyou for being here."

They left the room together, Alisha going to her room, Selina going to wake Keryl.

Alisha washed and dressed carefully, choosing a black skirt, white tunic, and black vest. Putting on a pair of black boots and tying her hair in a tight braid, securing it with a single white feather, completed the look. She was the picure of beauty.

Going down stairs, she met Selina and Keryl who were waiting at the door, talking quietly. The male looked even more handsome than the night before, dressed in a grey tunic and leggings with black sandles. His brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and secured with a black cord.

At the sound of her approach, he bowed deeply. Offering an arm to both Mother and daughter, which they both accepted, the trio of elves made there way back to Alisha's home and went inside.

The services to say goodbye to the dearest kender on Krynn would start soon. 


	23. Chapter 22

Earlier, Solar and Quicksilver were upstairs on the bed. Quicksilver sat up and cocked his head.  
"Did you feel that"  
Solar stared.  
"What"  
"I-I don't know. I feel like something has been taken away, but something else. I don't know"  
Solar rubbed his shoulder.  
"What else"  
"I'm not sure. A...free, feeling"  
Solar shrugged.

Later...

Quicksilver ran down the stairs at the sound of his silver wood door being knocked on, pulling a tunic over his head. The dragons rarely had visitors, and he quickly opened the door, and was startled to see Coby.  
"C-Coby? Wha-? Ah, would you like to come in?" he asked, opening the door a little wider.

Verdia looked around her lair. The hollow in the woods, with leaves scattered down from the trees that had lovingly bent themselves over to shelter her. All of her belongings were folded into a knapsack. She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. One more stop, and she was ready.

Her spring-green eyes roved over the glade that she had called home, remembering all the times she'd had here, building her lair, draining the water out of the hollow (which Quicksilver was convinced he could do on his own with a simple spell, and wound up in water up to his chin...he'd summoned water, not banished it) and saying farewell to Shade from here.

Yet...oddly...though it was her home, she felt little regret over leaving it behind. The memories here were few. Her life had been so...empty.

She shook her head, short forest green curls askew. No more. No more empty life like that. She would do something with her life. Verdia climbed up from the hollow, affectionately patting the tree trunk, and turned her back.

The dragoness headed towards the E Asha' A Mellonea, holding a sealed paper in her hand. As she approached the inn, her pace slowed. Loss, and a feeling of something gone irreplaceably assailed her senses. She timidly knocked on the door.

The silver dragon shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, but I must decline," he said to Quicksilver. "I just stopped by to let you and your mate know that Lady Tassana passed away yesterday. There will be a funeral service in a few hours, if you and your family would like to attend. It'll be at the lady's home, in her garden.

"You are also welcome to invite Verdia. I know she would probably like to attend as well," he offered.

The silver dragon did not seem his usual self. He did not sneer or hold himself high. He seemed to have a hump in his back and hung his head low. He was in dragon form, something else he was not known for doing. He spoke softly and did not raise his voice above a whisper.

Alia finished his work on the turkey he had been cooking and set it to the side. The young half-elf did his best to keep himself busy. Even when Alisha left to get ready for the services, Alia did not stop.

He took a broom and started sweeping the floors to the dining room and living room. Once he finished, he cleaned the kitchen, making sure all the dishes he and Alisha used were clean and neat.

Brightsky watched the half-elf. He knew the young male's pain. He sighed to himself. Many memories of the kender lingered in the home. He could smell her still. Could feel her around him. He looked into the fireplace, watching the fire dance. He could almost see the kender dance in the flames. Her body swayed to the magic and the heat.

The pegasus shook the thoughts out of his head. He turned back to the young half-elf. You should get some rest, the stallion commented to Alia.

The young male grinned half-heartedly, "You should too, but I don't see that happening anytime soon... If I sleep, I'll see her. As it is, it's like she's still here. I'm just waiting for her to burst through that door and start chattering about some new adventure she just came back from."

The stallion nodded his agreement. He knew what Alia was talking about, for he felt the same way. Tassana's death was like a dream. Never did the stallion imagine it occurring. Now that it has, he felt like it was fake. Like someone was playing a cruel joke on everyone.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready?" Alia sighed.

The stallion nodded. Yes, you should. I will watch things here.

Alia shook his head. "I have no reason to leave. Remember? Grandma has clothes for me here. I just need to change."

With that, the half-elf left the room and went into the guest bedroom. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of black tights and a deep purple tunic. He undressed and redressed in the attire. Looking in the mirror, the half-elf brushed his hand through his hair and then grabbed the brush sitting on top of the dresser.

He brushed through his hair and tied it loosely with a black cord. Walking to the bed, he put his boots on and sighed. He missed his grandmother very much. The half-elf wasn't used to not having her around.

He could still hear her soft voice telling him stories of the Heroes of the Lance. Thinking of that, he took out the mapcase his grandmother had given him before she died. He opened it and dumped the contents on the bed.

What he found astounded the half-elf. Maps of all shapes and sizes littered the bed. There was even a map in the shape of a leaf. (And upon further examination, Alia discovered it was a leaf.) Some of the maps dated to before the first Cataclysm and there were actually newer ones that dated as early as before the War of Souls. These newer ones were signed by Tassana Burrfoot while the older ones beared the markings of the infamous Tasslehoff Burrfoot.

The spark of wanderlust came upon Alia as he studied the maps. What would it be like to see these places up close? To walk the streets of Palanthas, to see the beauty of Qualinesti? What does Kendermore look like after all these years? Tiger had been an interesting creature to meet. Were other kender like him? What were humans like? He had never seen a dwarf.

Alia carefully rolled the maps and placed them back in the mapcase. His desire to explore the world was greater then ever. But first, he had to bury his grandmother. Tears glistened his eyes as he stepped out of the guestroom. His grandmother's words lingered in his ears... "...Live life as fully as you can and leave no corner unexplored. You are my wings and you will become my eyes. Show me how much this world has changed."

Saegle and Callia approached the inn. Saegle recognized the green dragon and nodded to her. He was not smiling, but he was polite. "Hello, Verdia. What brings you to the inn?" he asked as he slipped his key in the lock and opened the door.

"You are also welcome to invite Verdia. I know she would probably like to attend as well," he offered.

Quicksilver simply stared at the other silver for a moment. Lady Tassana...passed away? How? What? Why?

"Blessed Paladine!" he murmured.  
"We-We'll be there"  
The other dragon was acting very much not himself. Quicksilver had not known Lady Tassana very well, and he could only imagine what her loss must be like to those close to her.  
"Sir Coby...I...I'm sorry. Lady Tassana was a wonderful person."

Verdia noted their mournful appearance...the inn...quiet, locked...Lady Tassana...it all came rushing back to her. The dragoness's face fell.  
"Oh gods...Master Saegle, Mistress Callia, I'm so sorry"  
She fumbled in her bag, tears making the world blurry. She knew she had to do this now, or she'd never build up her resolve again.

She held out a sealed letter to Saegle.  
"I-If you would, I-I would like you to give this to Solar and Quicksilver in about three days time. I'm so sorry to ask you now, after...after..." words failed the dragoness and she wiped her face with the back of a hand.

Soon Selina, Alisha, and Keryl arrived back at the home. All were quiet as they entered. Seeing her son in his good clothing, she drew both her children to her. "You both look wonderful. Your grandmother would be so proud." More tears escaped as her voice caught in her throat.

Alisha, too, was crying again as she held to her Mother and brother. She could almost hear her grandmother's throughout the house, smell her scent in all the furniture. Oh, Grandma, how are going to go on without you?

Selina let go of her children as she began to move throughout the house, inspecting, remembering. She smiled softly as flashes of events over the years came back to her. Indeed, the kender had lived a full life, full of love and adventure. Everytime Tassana turned around, she was ready to meet a new challenge, tell another story. The house told those stories, housing mementos of every moment that was dear to the Kender. Now there would be no more stories, no more quests.

Keryl sat on the couch silently. Every so often he would look around the house and at the wall of pictures, amazed. Selina had told him many stories of the Kender Mage, but seeing her home, the portraits of her loved ones didn't do the stories justice. She had been so vibrant. ndeed there was much of the kender mirrored in her family.

Looking around at the people in the house, the elven warrior knew Tassana's legacy would go on.

Coby gave the silver dragon a mournful smile and then turned away. When he got back to his lair, Tinsel was outside waiting for him.

She, too, was in dragonform. "Shall we leave for the house now?" she asked her mate.

The dragon nodded and the two walked side by side to Tassana's Home. They kept their heads bowed.

Saegle opened the door to the inn. Callia walked in to get Ventranolf and the Black Widow as Saegle stayed outside with Verdia.

The demigod took the sealed letter from the green dragon. "I'm assuming you know of my mother's death. Will you be attending the funeral, friend?" he asked her.

Alia took his mother's and sister's hugs with enthusiasm. Knowing he was not alone in his mourning comforted the half-elf. As his mother moved away, Alia pulled Alisha closer.

He took her chin into his hand and looked her in the eyes. "I suppose we should start getting things ready for the guests. I'm sure Father is on his way by now with our aunt and cousin," he offered, trying to ease his sister's pain.

The half-elf knew he had to be strong for his family. To do so, he showed no signs of emotion. His face was an inpenitratible mask.

He took his sister's hand and led her to the kitchen where he handed her a dish that had wine glasses on it. He took a few bottles of elvenblossom wine and led his sister back out into the commonroom where he placed the wine on the coffee table.

Arisoon awoke from his nap and looked around. Seeing guests there, the demigod jumped out of his seat. "Alisha, why didn't you wake me?" he asked, surprised to see Selina and Keryl. "If I would've known your mother was here, I would've already been dressed."

Alia raised an eyebrow as he poured a glass of wine. Arisoon continued his bout, apologizing to Selina and Keryl for not being properly dressed to recieve guests.

Alia threw the contents of his wine glass into the demigod's face. Arisoon stopped and closed his eyes as the wine splashed over his face and soaked his hair and chest.

The demigod raised his hands and wiped the liquid from his eyes.

Alia started laughing. Brightsky looked up to see what the laughter was about to see Arisoon covered in elvenblossom wine. The stallion couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Arisoon's eyes flashed open. They were fiery red. He started chanting in the magical language a spell Brightsky recognized.

Fear replaced laughter as the stallion jumped to his feet. Arisoon, stop! he hollered.

Alarmed by Brightsky's reaction, Alia stepped back from the demigod. "I didn't mean to anger you," he said quickly. "I was just trying to stop your complaining. That's all..."

Alia didn't get a chance to finish his words as he was hurled by an unknown force clear across the room. His back hit the wall on the far side and he fell to the floor in a lump.

Growling, Arisoon's eyes changed back to their natural colour as he watched Alia get up. He snarled, "Perhaps next time you'll learn not to anger me."

Brightsky looked at Arisoon angerily. That was unnecessary, Darktime. Just because your mother is not here, does not give you the right to do that, the stallion scolded.

The demigod's eyes flared again. "Do not speak of my mother!" he commanded the pegasus. "She's dead! Remember?"

Angry, the demigod stormed into his mother's room and slammed the door. Brightsky sighed and looked to Alisha. You are the peacemaker of the family, child. Do you think you can calm him down? he asked her.

Alia stood up and rubbed his head where he had hit it. "Do you think that's a good idea? That bastard seems a bit edgy. What happened to his eyes?"

He's a demigod. His mother is a kender and his father is a dark god. If anything, Arisoon and Saegle are a lot like imps. Your father gets those same eyes when he's angry. I'm guessing it is genetic, the stallion explained. Though your mother's blood has kept that gene out of you and your sister.

Again, the stallion looked at Alisha. Do you think you can talk to him?

Kreyl and Selina had both stood up in shock as Arioon attacked Alia. Keryl drew his blade in defense of the boy, as Selina quickly knelt by her son to see if he was alright. Finding him uninjured, she shook her head at her friend.

"Put it away," she said gently firm, "we will have no more violence today, and not in this house."

Her words were for both Alia and Keryl. The warrior nodded slowly and sheathed his sword. However, he remained standing by the family, once again on alert.

Alisha stared dumbfounded at the closed door of Tassana's room. Her uncle's outburst had frightened her, but the display of sheer power intrigued her. "I will speak to him," she told Brightsky.

Approaching the door of the Mater bedroom, the half-elf knocked tentively. "Ari? Its Alisha. May I come in?" 


	24. Chapter 23

Arisoon growled and whispered a word of magic. The bedroom door swung open. "Get in here quickly," he snapped.

The moment Alisha was in, the door slammed shut and locked. Arisoon sat by the window. His head rested on his knees as he looked out at the garden. He lifted his head and continued to look outside.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to look out the window. Tears glistened in his eyes.

When he finally did speak, it was barely above a whisper. "I dug the hole last night, Alisha. I dressed her. I built her coffin. It's a beautiful coffin made of the finest pine. I dig her hole," he said.

He wiped his eyes. "I don't know if I can do it. When I was little, I remember wanting to be with my mother. I never got the chance to really be around her. It was just my father and me all the time. He's so consumed by the magic. Like she was."

He turned to her. His liquid brown eyes were glistened in his tears, but they did not fall. He sighed, "I can't bury her, Alisha. I can't bury my mother. If she goes into the ground, I don't know what I'll do. I don't know if I can control myself."

Alia went to the couch and sat down. He growled softly, "He's lucky I don't rip him apart. What gives him the right to throw me across the room, Momma? Just because his father is a god, doesn't give him anymore rights then myself."

As the bedroom door closed behind Alisha, Selina went back to the couch and sat beside her son. Kreyl sat on the other side, a bit away.

Selina wrapped her arms around Alia, so his head rested on her shoulder. "It dosn't give him a right, sweetheart. He shouldn't have thrown you like that. He lost his temper. Remember, he never got to know Tassana like we did, he spent his lie in study with Nuitari, very rarely seeing his Mother. And now she's gone. It's only natural that Arisoon's nerves would be raw."

She lookd her son in the face, brushing a loose hair from his eyes.

"We must show him he's not alone. Even though he is new to us, we are all family. And as a family, we must support each other in the difficult times to come. Be ptient with each other. Alright?"

Seeing Arisoon so desperate and wanting to comfort him, Alisha quickly cossed the room and knelt at his side. At the quick movement, Serlas ruffled his feathers in irratation, and hopped from her shoulder to the windowsill. If one didn't know better, you would have thought the dove was watching, listening to the pair.

"I know it's hard, Ari." Alisha said softly, touching his cool, dark cheek, "but you'll get though it. We will get through it. Together. If you wish, you can stay in Fernwoo as long as you want. Get to know the restof the family. We'll all help each other through this. I can help you. And I will. I promise."

Arisoon took Alisha into his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. He held her close as he sniffled and sobbed. He whispered into her ear, "I ask you not to speak to anyone about this. I want no one to know of my pain."

He continued to hold her. He ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the soft, silky feel. That's when he realized he was barely dressed. The demigod sat back and looked down at his bare chest. He gave a sheepish grin, "I suppose I should get ready for the funeral."

He stood up and walked to his mother's closet. "The door will open when you say 'ash'ka.' Make sure you close it behind you."

Alia hugged his mother and sighed, "I know, Momma. It's just so hard sometimes. I want to strangle the bastard and end it. I don't know what it is, but something about him naws under my skin."

He sat back against the couch and looked into the flames of the fire.

Brightsky laid down in his spot and looked at the half-elf. You should not have thrown the wine in his face, Alia. That was very rude and very mean, the pegasus said softly.

Alia growled, "Well, he wouldn't shut up! He kept talking to Alisha like she was some infedell. He's lucky that was all I did."

The stallion shook his head. That doesn't make what you did right. He's still your uncle. Plus, he has lived his entire life with his father. I think, if anything, he deserves your respect.

"He deserves nothing from me!" Alia snarled, standing up and crossing the room. "He deserves nothing period! He should never have even been born."

Alisha blushed, realizing she had been so close to the half dressed demigod. She let him go and stood up, whistling for her familiar as she got to the door. The dove cooed in response, landing back on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Ari. You'll see." She turned toward the door "Ash'ka" and left, closing the door behind her. Stepping right out in the middle of Alia's ranting.

"Alia! Be quiet right this minute!"

"Alisha, wait..." Selina started, going to her daughter.

The half-elf ignored her mother, walking to meet her brother face to face. "You're my hero, Alia. My role-model. I look up to you, always have. Yet here you are saying horrid things about Arisoon just because you don't agree with him showing me attention? He's a member of our family, Alia. Even if he wasn't, you should never say anyone should never be born. Grandma would be ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of you."

Her eyes flashed with anger, but more, they showed a deep hurt. She burst into tears.

Alia sighed and walked to his sister. "It wasn't that he gives you attention, Alisha. It's the kind of attention he gives you. Like a moment ago, blaming you for something when you weren't even here," he placed his hands on her shoulders and touched her cheek. "Don't cry. You know how I am when you cry."

As soon as the door closed, Arisoon stood up and walked to the bed. He collapsed on the bed. He concentrated on his breathing.

The demigod didn't know what to think. He could still feel her closeness. Everything about her sent shivers throughout his body. It made him want more. For a moment, Arisoon forgot everything, his home, his magic. His whole world revolved around that hug, that touch.

"What are you doing, Arisoon?" he asked himself. "Are you going to let this petty female drive you mad?"

He sat up and looked in the mirror. His body was glistened with sweat. He still wore his breeches, but his chest was bare. He ran a hand through his white hair.

"This girl isn't just any girl. She should be a goddess," he said to himself. "She should be treasured... So, what are you going to do about it? This girl will not come to you easily."

He gazed around his mother's room, letting his eyes fall on the various objects. His mother loved magic. Had craved it from the moment she had seen it.

He knew Alisha carried that same love. A smile began to creep across his face as a plan formulated in his mind. His eyes fell over a small painting of Saegle and his family. Sitting in the bottom right-hand corner was Alisha.

Arisoon strolled over and picked the painting up. "My dear Alisha. How much you love magic," he said softly to the painting. "I will give it to you. All that your heart can possibly want. When I am through, even the great and powerful Tassana will look weak to you."

He chuckled quietly and put the picture down. He turned his attention to getting ready for his mother's funeral.

Callia stood at the bottom of the staircase with Ventranolf. "Black Widow, hurry up! I don't want to be late," she called to her mentor.

The female drow stepped to the top stair and looked down. "Then go ahead without me," she retorted.

The drowkender sighed, "I don't want to go without you. We should be going together. The three of us. Please, hurry?" she asked.

The drow shrugged and made her way to the bottom... slowly. She wore a long black dress that had a V-shape on her neckline. She looked at Ventranolf. "Are you going to escort your mother and I?" she asked, seemingly irritated.

Ventranolf quickly stepped between the two females and held out his elbows for them. They accepted and the three left the inn to go to the house. Callia threw over her shoulder to Saegle, "Don't forget to bring that tree when you come."

Saegle rolled his eyes and tucked the envelope in his tunic. "I will make sure Solar gets the letter. If you wish to attend, the funeral is at my mother's home. I hate to be rude, but I really must be on my way," he said bowing to Verdia.

With that, the demigod went into the inn and then into his room to quickly dress.

Quicksilver nodded and closed the door, going back upstairs slowly. Solar lay in the bed, curled up under the covers like a cat.  
"Who was it?" she asked.  
"Coby"  
Solar sat up.  
"Coby? Is something wrong"  
"L-Lady Tassana. She-She died. The funeral is later today"  
Solar stared at him, slit pupils narrowing to whisper-thin dots in her golden eyes.  
"Lady Tassana? But...how...what"  
Quicksilver just sat on the chair, staring at the floor. Solar got up and went over to the dragon, wrapping her arms around him.  
"We have to get ready for the funeral. I'll tell Verdia"  
Her mate nodded, hugging her.

Verdia nodded.  
"I...was in the inn yesterday evening. I'm so sorry"  
She bit her lip, trying to decide. It had been so hard to bring herself this far. If she stayed for the funeral...she wasn't sure she could do it. Reluctantly, and feeling terrible for doing this to the Lady Tassana's memory, she shook her head.  
"I-I don't think so, Master Saegle. I'm very sorry, but I'm...leaving, for a while. Thank you and yours for how kind you've been to me, but...I think...I think it best I go."

Verdia turned away from the inn and walked back towards the woods. Almost time. Almost.

Alisha looked up at Alia, still tearful, but her anger softened. She touched the hand that touched her cheek.

"And you know ow I am about those I care about. Ari din't mean anything by snapping at me. Momma and Keryl just caught him by surprise by arriving while he was asleep. He was so exhausted. Don't worry about me, Alia. I'm alright I promise."

Selina watched as her children spoke like there was nobody else in the room. She watched as her son's anger immeditately cooled in the sight of Alisha's tears, watched as he tenderly touched his sister's cheek.

She remembered that morning how they had found Alisha wrapped so gently in Arisoon's arms. How earlier the day before, Ventranolf had comforted her from pain. Both the drow and demigod had shown so much caring. Almost to much caring.

Selina's stomache twisted as the horrific hought formed in her mind. All three males, all family members of the beautful half elf, were in love with her.

Dear gods, no. Selina prayed.

Keryl looked at his Queen in concern, touching her arm gently in question. Selina guestured for him to follow her and she got up, stepping around her children as she left the house for the garden. Keryl followed.

Sitting on the fountain beside Selina, he studied her face. She was worried, her hands kept twitching as se smoothed her dress then played with her hair.

"My Lady, what is it?" the warrior prodded in elven.

"I have been watchching my son, nephew and brother-in-law as they have interacted with Alisha. I've listened as they speak to her. I fear all three may...may...be...in love...with her."

Kreyl gasped in disblief as the meaning of Selina's words sunk in. "Surely you are mistaken?" He asked. He prayed she was wrong.

The kagonesti woman shook her head, nearly panicked. "I'm right, I know I am. What's more, Alisha seems intrigued by her Uncle and Cousin. Not Alia, in that way, thank Lunitari. But still..."

She looked at Keryl desperately. "Saegle can not know about this. He'd blow his top for good. That's why I must enlist your hlp my dear Keryl." She touched his cheek affectionately. "I need you to help me to look out for the young ones. All four of them, but especailly my daughter. Will you do this for me, Keryl?"

The elflord nodded. "I'm at your service, as always. I will help you all I can."

The two drow and drowkender walked through the garden. They saw Selina and Keryl sitting by the fountain together. The Black Widow and Ventranolf continued into the house while Callia stayed behind.

She approached the two elves. "So, am I gonna have to rat to my brother that you are cheating on him?" she jokingly accused. Then she saw Selina's worried face. Tilting her head to the side, the drowkender walked closer. "Selina, what's wrong?" she asked, concern etched on her ebony face. 


	25. Chapter 24

Arisoon straightened himself and opened the door to his mother's room. He saw the siblings conversing while Brightsky lay at the fireplace.

Alia and Arisoon eyed each other for a moment. Alisha elbowed Alia and the half-elf flinched. He walked up to his uncle.

It was evident that the two did not like one another. In fact, neither trusted the other. They were rivals in every way.

"I should not have splashed you with that wine," Alia admitted.

Arisoon nodded. He turned away from the half-elf and walked to the bar where he fixed himself a drink. "You're right. You shouldn't have splashed me with the wine. Next time, you'll know better," the demigod agreed.

Alia scoffed, "That's it? No apology on your side?" As he continued, his voice raised, "I admitted I was wrong. Can you not show me that same curtesy? I'm not asking you to bend backwards..."

"No, you're begging," Arisoon answered softly. "Is that why you apologized? Because you expected me to? Perhaps you should start expecting the unexpected, Alia. The world does not revolve around you. You deserved what you got. You never should have thrown the wine at me."

"I was defending my sister!" Alia yelled.

"Did you ever think to ask if she wanted defending? I applaud you for your protecting nature," Arisoon told him. "But, I think Alisha is old enough that if she wants to defend herself, she is quite capable. You must learn to separate the sister you grew up with and the sister who is grown."

"You arrogant little..."

"That's enough, Alia," the Black Widow interrupted.

She let go of Ventranolf and approached the arguing males. "Have either of you forgotten that this day is about Tassana Burrfoot? How quickly the minds of kender forget the dead," she snarled, scolding both males. "You should be ashamed of yourselves acting like a couple of ingrates. Have you forgotten that were it not for that kender, you wouldn't even exist? Now, go sit down and wait for Saegle and Callia to get here."

Alia, shocked that the drow stepped in, did as he was told. Arisoon took his drink and went to the fireplace. He picked up the poker and used it to play with the flames.

Ventranolf went to Alisha. "How are you holding up, Cousin? You knew our grandmother better then I did. There must be many memories of her that you hold dear," he said soothingly. He took her hand and led her to a small table that decorated the living room.

He pulled the chairs closer together and bid Alisha to sit. Once she sat, he took his seat. "Is there anything you would like to share? I would adore any stories you have. I never really got to know her myself," he sighed solemnly.

Saegle dressed in fresh black garments. He thought about doning his weaponbelt, but decided against it. Instead, he stuck a few daggars in his boots and pocket.

He sighed as he looked around the inn. Walking into the lobby, he gazed at the fireplace. That mantle had been magically built by the people of Fernwood. Above the mantle was a large portrait of Tassana Burrfoot.

As he stared at the picture, tears filled his eyes. There were three things in the world that Saegle had never wanted to lose; his wife, his daughter, and his mother. The idea that the beautiful kender was gone caused this incredible pain in Saegle's chest.

He knew she was happy. That much was certain. She was with her friends, her companions. But, she wasn't here. How could she be so happy when she's without her family? Her three children, her grandchildren. How could she leave her pegasus?

Saegle shook the thoughts out of his head. He knew she wouldn't leave them without reason. It was her time to go. She needed to leave. Nuitari's grip on her was gone. He would never bother her again.

Sighing one more time, Saegle left the inn. He locked the door behind him and slowly made the gauntlet towards the house.

Selina looked up at Callia as she pproached. She gave her sister-in-law a small smile to acknowledge her jest, but the saddness was evident on her face.

"Callia, I would like to introduce Kerylinathas Strongheart, my royal defender and dearest friend. Keryl, this is Callia, Saegle's sister. Ventranolf is her son."

The elflord stood and kissed the female's hand politely. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Callia."

Selina stood, turning to Kreyl. "Would you mind giving Callia and I moment please kreyl?"

Keryl nodded in understanding. Bowing to both women, he excused himself and went back into the house.

Selina watched him go, then turned to the drowkender, sitting back down. She shrugged hplessly. "I'm just so worried about everyone. I want to comfort them, tell hem things will be okay. I worry for Saegle, the loss of your mother has been so hard on him, on the whole family. And the children, I think Tass's death has impacted them negatively. There's so much tension between them."

Kreyl steeped back into the house to fin everyone silent. Though there seemed to be an unlying tension in the room, more then just grief. The boys had fought again. It made the warrior's heart turn to realize that Selina was correct in her worries.

He scanned the room. Arisoon was by the fire, Ali was silent on the couch...Alisha was talking uietly in corner with Ventranolf. Kreyl frowned, but quikly covered it up. Seeing anoher drow female, the elflord nodded to her politely. The Black Widow, Th only female his Lady feared losing her husband too.

Alisha turned to Ventranolf, patting his shoulder gently. "You may not have known Grndma as well as some of us, but she spoke of you often. She's very proud of you." Cocking her head to he side in thought, the half elf grinned suddenly. "In fact, she often spoke to me on how you and I would make a perfect mage/warrior team. What with your kill in battle and mine with magic."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Callia interrupted. "Selina, do you plan on taking all of this onto your own shoulders? You'll be crushed by the weight alone. What happened to Mother is not your fault and you cannot deal with it on your own. Remember, we are a family. We support each other. You have enough on your plate with Saegle.

"Let me help you," the drowkender said, taking Selina into her arms and hugging her. Then she looked curiously at the elf. "The children are having problems? What are they doing? My Ventranolf hasn't done anything wrong, has he?"

Ventranolf smiled at his cousin. "I've heard that you are learning your magic well. Won't be long until you take that test your mages give," he said, taking her hand into his and playing with it.

The drow pulled the half-elf close to him so that his mouth could reach her ear. He whispered, "Perhaps I could teach you some swordplay to go along with that magical gift you have. And then we could really be a team."

He pulled back and smiled mischievously. "Can you imagine what we could do? I'd feel sorry for any enemy we would face."

Selina hugged her sister-in-law gratefully. "Thankyou, Callia. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you and Saegle to talk to."

She lookedat the drowkender. "No, no. Ventranolf has done nothing wrong. None of them have really. There just seems to be an underlying tension between them. Especially among the boys. Its almost like they have been competing for...well, for Alisha' attention..."

Alisha chuckled at her cousin's words, her eyes dancing. "Oh we would make quite a pair, indeed." She agreed.

"I would surely like if you would teach me some swordplay." she stated.

Kreyl, not liking the sound of this, or the look on the girl's face, stepped forward clearing his throat discreetly.

"Excuse me, young miss, but I don't think your parents woul agree to such activities. No offense Vantranolf, I just know they would worry about Alisha getting hurt."

Alisha looked at the elven warrior, irratation on her face. "Kreyl, both my Father and brother are warrior's. Daddy even taught my Mom, so did you. Why shouldn't I have the same training?"

The elflord sighed. "Then your Father, or perhaps myself..."

"Neither of you have offered," Alisha snapped. "Ventranolf has, and I accept his offer."

Krey's fists tightened at his sides, but he remained cool. Bowing, he said, "As you wish, young Princess." and moved back to his spot

Selina wasn't going to like this. And frankly, neither did he.

Callia laughed, "Well, do you blame them? Think about it, Selina. Alisha is the only female around here near enough their age. Not only that, but she is very beautiful. And why wouldn't she be? Look at her heritage.

"They need to get out. All of them. To meet others around their age. Perhaps they could go on an adventure or something," the drowkender suggested. "They are old enough. And we can't keep them locked away in Fernwood forever. They have kender spirit. I'm surprised your children haven't mentioned it before..."

Callia sighed, "Ventranolf is always talking about exploring. I fear that now he is on Krynn, he'll take his talk seriously. Don't get me wrong, I want him to explore. I remember my Wanderlust years. He deserves the same. But, to have him alone..."

The drowkender looked to her sister-in-law and smiled mischievously. "Perhaps after the funeral we could suggest them go on an adventure. Make up some crazy thing for them to look for... I would love to get a piece of Malys's famed treasure. For sentimental reasons, of course. Perhaps some dirt from where the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas once stood? A bit of water from Lake Qualinesti? And a twig from a mighty vallenwood from Solace.

"What do you say? Think they would agree to the challenge? You have to admit, they'll be able to meet others. Maybe Alia will actually bring home a wife that is unrelated?"

Ventranolf smiled softly from his small victory. Alisha was on his side. He nodded to Keryl. Once the elf was away, the drow looked at his cousin in amazement. "I didn't know you were a princess," he said. "The title is unworthy of you, I'll admit, but I suppose it could do for the moment."

Arisoon rolled his eyes at what he considered a failed attempt at flattery. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation between Ventranolf and Alisha. It seemed Alisha was interested in swordplay as well as magic.

If only she knew the powers magic could bring! In a fight to the death, Arisoon had every confidence he could defeat the drow without ever lifting a weapon. His magic was his weapon. And a mighty powerful weapon it was! The right spells could kill a person with a single word.

Arisoon tucked this tidbit of information neatly away in his mind. He was certain Alisha would devour it.

Selina considered Callia's words with a sigh. "You're right of course. They all need to get out, know the world for themselves. Alia and Alisha are both reaching their Wanderlust years...

"I just worry for them so. They have only known Fernwood..."

She considered at length. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Alright, an adventure for the chilren it is then. On one condition. Kreyl goes with them. He is an excellent warrior and tracker, as well as a medic. Our children will be safe in his care." 


	26. Chapter 25

Alisha sighed at her Cousin's words "Yes, I am a Princess. A direct decendant of the roal blood of the Kagonesti elves in Quailnesti. Momma is Queen."

She looked over at Kreyl and frowned. "He is Momma's closest friend and Defender. So protective of her, and now me it seems." She huffed. "Sometimes I wish I could just get out for a little while, see the world..."

"Good," Callia said, smiling warmly. She patted Selina's back. "Don't worry about the children. I'm sure they'll be fine. And with your protector watching over them..."

Saegle slowly entered the gates and walked up to the two females. He looked worse for wear. Callia stood up and nodded to the demigod. "I'll leave the two of you alone," she said and turned to go inside.

Saegle walked to his wife and nearly fell into her arms, sobbing. He looked up and saw the kender's small coffin sitting on the bench she used to sit on all the time. The sobs wracked his body.

Ventranolf smiled. "Perhaps we could go on an adventure together? I've always dreamed of exploring new places..."

Callia entered the home then and the drow stood up. He turned to Alisha and took her hand into his. He kissed the back of her hand and bowed. "Begging your pardon, my lady," he said to her before leaving her to go to his mother.

Mother and son hugged one another and joined their mentor.

Seeing the half-elfmaiden alone, Alia took the opprotunity to check on her. He walked to the table and sat down. "I'm sorry, Alisha," he began. "I know I haven't been the best brother around."

He looked at her curiously. "So, what did our cousin want to talk to you about?"

Selina caught her husband in her arms, holding him or dear life. Together, they cried openly for a long time.

Alisha blushed as Ventranolf kissed her hand. Kreyl muttered something to himself, but regained composure as the drow trio spoke quietly nearby.

Alisha smiled at her bother sat down. "It's ok, Alia. It's a rough tim for all of us." She perked at the mention of the drow male. "Oh! He mntioned teaching me the sword. Perhaps going on an adventure."

Selas cooed on her shoulder, though it came to her mind as speech. Be careful what you tell the males, Alisha. There is competition going on, I think.

Alisha looked the dove in the eyes. Don't be silly, Selas. They are family.

The bird merely ruffled it's feathers.

"Yeah? I know what kind of swordplay he wants to teach you..." the half-elf mumbled to himself. He sighed, "Just be careful around him, Alisha. I don't trust him."

Arisoon chuckled softly to himself and put the poker back. He turned to the siblings and started towards them.

Arisoon? came the pegasus's voice.

The demigod growled softly to himself and turned around. He walked up to the stallion and folded his arms in front of him. "Yes?" he inquired, clearly annoyed.

I just wanted to tell you ware yourself. Alia is immensely protective over his sister. And magic will only work until you tire out, he warned.

Arisoon rolled his eyes.

The demigod looked up as he heard the back door open. The two silver dragons entered the house. "Oh, look, your friends have made it," he commented to the stallion.

Brightsky stood up and walked to the two dragons. Tinsel, Coby, he greeted.

They smiled at him and nodded their heads.

Seeing his opprotunity, the demigod walked up to the table where Alia and Alisha sat. "You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" he asked Alisha.

"Yes, I do," Alia responded.

Arisoon smiled pleasantly at his nephew. "It's a good thing I wasn't asking you, then." He turned to Alisha. "I saw the drow talking to you. No doubt offering you his... services..."

Alisha raised her eyebrows at the implications of her brother and Uncle, rolling her eyes. Sh knew what they were implying, but if she commented, that was like admitting Selas was right.

You know I am. They've already fought over you. And by the way, the elflord is NOT family, and he's nearly as bad as the other three.

Alisha pointedly ignored him, turnng to Alia and Ari.

"You do realize, both of you are acting jealous? Don't be silly. Ventranolf's intentions are as pure and honourable as your own." She eyed both males. "Unless you'e saying your intentions aren't pure." she teased.

In the corner, so shocked by Alisha's words, Kreyl nearly fell over.

Alia and Arisoon looked at Alisha incredulously. "What would I be jealous of?" Alia asked his sister. "That drow has nothing. And he means nothing."

Arisoon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He watched the small bird and smiled. "So, how are you liking Selas?" he asked, changing the subject.

I don't know how I'm going to continue without her, Brightsky sighed to his friends.

Tinsel wrapped her long neck around the pegasus and drew him into a hug. "Times like these are difficult for us all, my friend," she said. "Just remember your family is here."

The stallion looked up at the dragon curiously. My family is dead as well. Remember? he reminded her.

Coby shook his head. "Look around you, Pegasus. All these people gathered here. They are your family. We are your family. All of us are connected."

Brightsky nodded at the dragon's wise words.

Saegle pulled away from his wife and gazed at her. "This is too hard for me. How can I bury someone I love so much?" he cried, wiping his soaked face with a hand. "What am I going to do?"

Zynx approached the house with his mate. He was in his dragon form, his shiny black scales melding nicely with his silver underbelly. As he walked through the garden, he sighed, "This was Tassana Burrfoot's Home. I can still remember the first time I met her," he said to his mate.

"I was barely older then a hatchling and my mother had abandoned me. Or perhaps some human had stolen me? I don't remember that part too well. But, I had ended up in a tavern, looking for someone to take care of me.

"I saw Lady Tassana talking to someone and walked up to her. I had never known a person who was so kind. She took me in and raised me as best she could. Luckily she had Coby and Tinsel to teach me the finer points of dragonhood. I was very lucky to have found Lady Tassana," he said.

He licked his mate's cheek and continued down the path. Coming to the fountain, he saw Saegle and Selina. He nodded to them and continued on, not wanting to disturb them.

But, he stopped by the bench where the coffin lay. He turned his head and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the sight. Ever so carefully, the black and silver dragon peered into the coffin of his beloved lady. Dragon tears fell softly from his eyes.

"I shall never forget you, Mother," he whispered. He licked the kender's cold cheek and then went into the house.

Callia and Ventranolf sat on the sofa. The drow held his mother's hand as she wept silently.

"I cannot believe she is gone. How could she leave when there is still so much to do?" the drowkender questioned.

Ventranolf didn't say anything. He wouldn't know how to answer anyway. He looked up to the Black Widow for guidance.

The female drow had taken the fire poker when Arisoon had walked away. Now she poked at the fire fiercly. "It just doesn't make sense," she grumbled to herself. "I know you had a desire for power. I know how much you loved magic. Why in the Nine Hells would you throw it away? You cannot be that dumb, and yet you seem to be."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything from a drow who talked to herself, Ventranolf tried to comfort his mother as best he could.

Selina pulled away from Saegle slightly, so she could see his face. She sniffed and wiped away her own tears, then wiped away his with a gentle hand.

"I know it's difficult dear heart. But, Tassana is not really gone. Her body may have died, but her soul and spirit still live on, and will forever. Everytime you think of her, she'll be here. Everytime you look at our children, our future grand children, she'll be alive. They all hold a piece of her in some way, as you do yourself. As even I do. Fernwood isn't just Tassa's home, Saegle, Fernwood is Tassana. No, beloved, the dear kendermaid is not gone."

She nodded to Zynx and his mate as they passed. Taking her husband's hand, she said, "Come inside, be with your family, We are all in this together and will lend each other our strength. This is not a time to mourn Tassana - it's a tim to remember her."

She led Saegle into the house. Seeing Kreyl looking a bit pale she followed his line of sight to where Alisha was speaking with Alia and Arisoon. She frowned, but said nothing. She led Saegle to a couch and sat down beside him.

Alisha smiled at Arisoon slightly. "I think perhaps you are avoiding my question. But fair enough - now is not the time to discuss such matters"  
She stroked the head of the dove sitting on her shoulder. "I love Selas, thankyou. He is already proving to be a wonderful companion."

Seeing her parents come in, Alisha stood. "Would you like to join Alia and myself with our parents, Ari?" 


	27. Chapter 26 Finale

Calista walked alongside her mate, her whole body seeming to droop with grief. Even the sheen of her scales seemed dull this day. Her eyes looked like a stormy gray instead of their usual sparkling silver.

"I remember when first she came to Fernwood. I was little more than a hatchling then. She rode up on Brightsky, happy and bouncing, and decided to build an inn. Though she has left Krynn for the Abyss, her spirit will always reside in E Asha 'A Mellonea Inn, and here in her home." The dragoness said as calmly as she could, though her voice seemed a little shaky as tears welled up in her eyes.

The dragoness waited until her mate had left the coffin before she moved towards it herself, each step harder than the last until she reached the bench and sat back on her haunches beside it, gazing down into the coffin. "Lady Tassana..." she whispered, "I shall never forget you. And I will make certain that my children will hear stories of you and call you 'Grandma Tass'. You will be missed." Calista lowered her head to nuzzle the kender along the jaw, letting one teardrop fall from her muzzle into the coffin before she made herself turn to go.

She slowly walked back to the house and inside to find her mate to console him.

Tassana... is... dead...?

She couldn't believe it. Airiana wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath, mourning her friend. The ancient dragoness did not mourn long, however, for at her age, she had learned that all life on this planet was fleeting. It was times like these that she almost wished that her kind were not so long-lived.

She sighed and made her way to Tassana's home, and to her coffin. She bent down to place a kiss on the kender's forehead and gently squeezed her now-lifeless hand. From her robes she produced a small vial filled with what appeared to be blood.

"This gift I give unto thee... the highest honor a dragon may give a mortal, Tassana. With thy life's end, I give thee part of mine own. To thy grave thou shalt take a piece of me." With those words, she placed the vial in the dead kender's palm and closed it loosely around it.

"Until we meet again,  
Until the Abyss claims me At life's end...

"Until my claws are dull And wings no longer carry me With thee shall I be...

"Until we meet again,  
Until Chemosh comes for me,  
Blessed shall thee be."

Airiana recited the Death Poem in Draconic, bowed her head, and made a sign of fairwell. "Good bye, my friend." She murmured before leaving the coffin.

Arisoon watched as the remainder of the people entered the house. He smiled at Alisha. "I would be honoured, but I think we need to get this concluded," he said, apologelically.

The young demigod stood up and looked around the room. "I don't know who has had a chance to see my mother yet. Now that everyone has come, I would ask us all to head out into the courtyard for the services. We will all get to see her one last time before I seal the coffin," he explained.

Alia joined his parents. He looked at his uncle curiously. He didn't understand why the demigod was rushing the services. He feared seeing the kender in her death sleep.

Saegle bundled his daughter up in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Don't you leave me," he whispered to her. "Be my little girl as long as you can. I love you so much."

Brightsky sighed when he heard Arisoon's call. This was the moment he dreaded most of all. The pegasus was nearly crippled with emotional pain as Tinsel and Coby gathered on either of his side for support. The two dragons kept their heads bowed.

Zynx nuzzled Calista and licked her. Tears fell freely from the dragon's eyes as he looked to the door they had just walked through. Was it really time to say goodbye?

Ventranolf helped his mother stand and to walk. The drowkender had seemed to have lost feeling in her legs. Her agonizing sobs could be clearly distiguished.

This made the Black Widow upset. Without a word or a tear, the drow stormed outside. She seemed more angry then sad over the kender's death.

As they approached the threshold, Tinsel and Coby looked at Airiana. "Thank you, my dear friend, for coming," the dragoness said to her peer. "I know the lady had a special place in your heart. And you in hers."

Arisoon stood on his own. Away from the crowd. He sighed softly to himself and looked around the emptying room. He gazed at the paintings that hung on the wall. And then he looked at the portrait above the mantle. The same portrait hung in the inn.

The demigod shook his head. "You don't know how much you are going to be missed, Tassana. I wonder how you would react to your own funeral," he murmered before bowing his head and walking behind the crowd.

Alisha held tight to Saegle. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy. No matter what." She put her arm around the demigod's waste as she moved outside to the courtyard.

Selina stood as Alia approahed. Hugging her son, she followed him outside, with Kreyl behind them.

Once in the courtyard, Alisha looked at the coffin that held her Grandmother. She approched it slowly, shaking, to her last goodbyes. Whispering words of love and an elven prayer, the half elf kissed the kender on the cheek. Returning to Saegle, she cried into his chest.

Selina then went to the coffin as well. There, she drew a silver necklace from her poket, with red, white, and black jewel on it. Ithe pendant was meant to be a birthday gift for Tassana, but she had passed before Selina could give it to her. Selina slipped the pendant around the Kendermaid's neck, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Tassa. Always." she said in elven.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she stepped back to the group. Holding on to Alia, not to sure who was holding who up more, she waited for the services to start.

Kreyl chocked back tears as he watched everyone say goodbye to the Kender Mage. His heart ached for their loss. Slowly, he too, approached where the kender lay. He knelt in respect.

"You ill be greatly missed by all, m'lady, but not forgotten. You have made this world a better place by your pressence. I will miss your tales."

Standing, he took his place between Seagle and Alisha, Selina and Alia. He had to be strong for them. He straightened his jaw as he brushed away a tear.

Quicksilver and Solar entered quietly, Solar holding onto her mate's arm, looking pale. Solar sat down, and waved Quicksilver away.

The silver dragon walked towards the casket, halting. Even in death, it seemed to him, she laughed.  
Quicksilver had not known her well: he and his friends were relative newcomers to Fernwood, and the inn had been long built when they came, but he had greatly respected the kenderess. He shook his head sadly.  
"May you find new trails to walk, new people to meet, and new things to borrow." he murmured quietly in draconic.

He went back to his mate. Solar still was getting over a bout of morning-sickness, but refused to have him help her walk like an invalid.  
The gold sighed, blinking back tears that threatened to turn the world into a smear of color.  
She had known Tassana somewhat better then her mate, and mourned the gentle kender's loss. Deep in her heart, though, Solar knew that Tassana would not want her friends and family to be sad. She knew that Tassana had been ready to go, she had chosen it, but it did not assuage the loss.

She left the casket side, and went back to Quicksilver, grateful to sit and lean against him again.

As they approached the threshold, Tinsel and Coby looked at Airiana. "Thank you, my dear friend, for coming," the dragoness said to her peer. "I know the lady had a special place in your heart. And you in hers."

Airiana nodded and blinked back tears in her silver eyes. "How could I not come to see the final departure of my friend? Though like all mortals, I knew her time would come, it has still touched me with sorrow to see her go." The dragoness replied before following the couple through the door.

Leaning against a tree far enough back to not actually be part of the ceremony, Matthiass stood in his human form. The tall dragon could see Tassana's face from where he leaned, and whispered a small prayer in her honor. The dragon was never one for gatherings, and so like he did everything else, he said goodbye to the kendermaid in his own way.

The dragon unbound a feather from his long brown hair and kissed it. "May the Abyss be as much of an adventure as was life," he murmured before setting the feather aloft to float down gently on Tassana's chest within her coffin.

The water fountain stopped flowing. The three gods of magic stepped out of the water and onto the ground. In turn, each walked up to the kender to give her their final goodbyes.

"Your joy in the world will be missed, my young one. May your heart find peace in the afterlife," Solinari whispered, lightly touching the kender's chest.

He backed up and Lunitari stepped forward. She looked down at the kendermaid. "Your heart was strong, your courage was great. Everything about you rang as a true hero. You kept the balance between night and day," she spoke. She too touched the kender's chest before stepping away.

The dark god approached the coffin. This was more difficult for him then he had imagined. "As long as I live, I will never understand what you did to us," he said to her. "Of all the mortals, you have been the only one to have captured all of our hearts. Your magic has proven greater then even the gods."

Nuitari stood there, not moving. He did not want to move.

Arisoon walked out of the house and watched as each person said goodbye to the dear kender. He watched as his father stood by her coffin the whole time. As it should be he thought to himself.

Brightsky took his place next to the coffin. Until the moment that she would be in the ground, Brightsky would stay by her side. As he stood there, it was as if he could almost hear her voice.

Saegle kissed his daughter on the cheek and softly let go of her. He looked to his sister and brother.

Callia pushed her son away and walked up to Saegle. She held out her hand and clasped his.

Arisoon stepped away from the house and walked to Callia's other side, where they held hands. As one, the three children of Tassana Burrfoot approached the coffin. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes, whispering prayers and stories of their mother.

Alia watched the scene. A song came to mind. He looked to the heavens and said, "I will always remember you, Grandmother."

And then he sang:

"Always before, the spring returned.  
The bright world in its cycle spun In air and flowers, grass and fern,  
Assured and cradled by the sun."

Ventranold looked at his cousin as the half-elf sang. Tears filled his eyes as he joined:

"Always before, you could explain The turning darkness of the earth,  
And how that dark embraced the rain,  
And gave the ferns and flowers birth."

Callia gasped as she sobbed. The two brothers held their sister as the three joined in on the song:

"Already I forget these things,  
And how a vein of gold survives The mining of a thousand springs,  
The seasons of a thousand lives."

Zynx sighed and licked his mate again. Tinsel and Coby wrapped their tails around one another. Brightsky bowed his head. The four beasts joined the song. This time, even the gods and the Black Widow sang:

"Now winter is my memory,  
Now autumn, now the summer light-  
So every spring from now will be Another season into night."

The world became a silent place.

Twin tears slid down Solar's cheeks at the mournfulness of the family's song. Quicksilver wrapped an arm around her, the normally cheerful silver solemn and quiet.

--

Verdia halted for a second in the diminishing light which was slowly giving way towards twilight. The sound of voices singing came from where she knew Lady Tassana's funeral was, and she stopped, recognizing the kender mourning song. The grief in the voices wrenched at the dragoness, and she blinked to keep the world from smearing and blurring through a film of tears.

She sat for a moment, out of sight of the funeral, listening to the song finish, her resolve wavering for a moment, and she cried as she had not since she was a young, young dragonlet.

As the words of The Kender Mourning song filled the air, Selina steeped to Alisha. The young half elf rested her head on her Mother's shoulder as Selina picked of the words of the song.

Kreyl stood, listening as the family sang. Though h did not know it himself, it was a beautiful song and he found himself softly humming the tune along with Selina as she sang.

Hearing the warrior's humming, Alisha lifted her head slightly to look at him. Smiling gently, she offered her hand to him. He paused a moment, then clasped her hand in his as he joined the two females.

Hours seemed to pass before anyone spoke. The silence weighed on heavy hearts.

Arisoon looked to his older siblings and then turned to face all who was there. Callia and Saegle followed suit.

"Words cannot describe the pain I am feeling now," the young demigod said. "The idea that my mother is gone... It tears me up inside."

"Mother has always been there for us," Callia continued, patting her little brother's shoulder. "No matter what it was. No matter what the cost to her own person. She never turned her back on anyone. Even those who did not deserve such kindness."

"She always believed herself to be an elf trapped in a kender body," Saegle added. "Yet, the more I learn, the more I realize that she was a kender, both in mind and in body. She was fearless and strong. She lived her life in constant happiness. She loved everyone. She was opened minded, willing to experience new things and pludging head first into the newest adventure. She was truly a kender."

Ventranolf watched as his mother began to cry again. He watched as her older brother took her into his arms. He heard her sobs and watched as they wracked her body.

"Then why are we crying?" he asked suddenly.

The drow looked around him. He saw a long stick lying on the ground not far from him. He walked to the stick and picked it up. It was a small branch, fallen from one of the pine trees perhaps. This branch looked as if someone had been working on it.

The drow looked at the coffin where his grandmother lay. He knew her love for building and shaping hoopaks. She rarely ever used her own Golden Hoopak, unless she was on an adventure. She preferred simpler ones for the regular trek around town. Apparently, she had been making a new hoopak out of a young pine branch.

A smile embraced Ventranolf's face as he thought of his grandmother. He had no more tears, he did not mourn her loss. And why should he?

He walked up to the three siblings casually with the wooden staff in hand. With one quick move, he whacked Arisoon on the head with the staff.

All eyes turned to Ventranolf. Saegle and Alia went to draw their swords, then realized they did not have their weapons.

Arisoon growled, "What is the meaning of that?"

"Why are you crying, you doorknob?" the drow male demanded. "Are you really that thick-headed?!"

"You had better have a good explanation for this, Ventranolf. Now is not the time for bull," the Black Widow warned.

Ventranolf nodded. "I do, Matron Mother," he answered.

He looked around. "Look at you. All of you. Standing here, sobbing over a dead kender's body. Is this the way you want to remember her? Is this what she would want?"

He walked up to Brightsky and lifted the staff. "My grandmother had a saying, 'If you don't stop being hardheaded, I'll whollap you!' She was well known for whacking others with her hoopak, no matter who they were," Ventranolf said as he went to pop Brightsky.

The pegasus reared and stepped back. What is your point, drow?

"My point is, we need to stop crying and start rejoicing. She wouldn't want us crying over her. She was happy. She lived a happy life. Death is not the end. It's just another journey. That is the belief that all kender have, including Tassana Burrfoot. Is this how you repay her for all the kindness she has shown you?"

The drow gazed around. "Zynx! You were an orphaned dragonet when she found you. She took you in, raised you, gave you a life. She filled your every moment with joy and taught you how a dragon should be. Do you really think she'd be happy to see you grieve?

"Alia, Alisha, all those stories. I know she told you of her travels. Would you deprive her of her newest journey just because you are sad you can't go? How can you be so selfish?

"And what of you, Mighty Brightsky," the drow scoffed, "You haven't even let your own family rest in peace. Can't you at least find it in your heart to give my grandmother that curtesy? She has given you so much. It is time to let her go."

The drow male turned to regard those gathered. "Do not look to her memory with pain and sorrow. Rejoice that she lived! There are so few in this world like Tassana Burrfoot. It would be best if we all carried her in our hearts and tried to live up to her standards.

"I know none of us will ever be her equal, but shouldn't we try?" he asked.

"You speak with wisdom beyond your years, young Ventranolf," Tinsel said, softly.

Airiana nodded her head. "Aye, that he does. He is right... we've mourned far more than we should have already, let it stop now. Let us all be happy, as Tassana would have wanted us to be. It amazes me that this drow is showing more kender spirit than all the rest of us combined. Come, let us rejoice. Now I know there are musical instruments around here somewhere..." She said, looking around the garden.

Calista transformed herself and nuzzled her mate gently. "Of course there are, Mother," the dragoness replied, strolling over to a bench where a violin case rested. She pulled the instrument out of its case and got it ready, looking around at the others. "Well, there are others here with musical ability. Where are the flutes and guitars and all that other such stuff?"

Matthiass dissappeared from his spot on the treeline to return a few moments later from his shop with a hand drum. He slipped in quietly beside his daughter with a smile and waited expectantly for others to join.

Airiana looked around. "Now come, I've no talent for instruments, but nary would I mind to sing a tune or two. I have not done so in ages, and methinks this the perfect time to take up the habit again!"

Solar hummed softly to herself along with the song. Quicksilver looked surprised.  
"What?" she asked, seeing his surprised expression.  
"I didn't know you were musical"  
His mate chuckled.  
"You never asked"  
Quicksilver wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek, one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding his hand.

They had never been so happy, and they couldn't wait to bring their children into their beloved home. They had finally found a refuge, a place to be happy, a place of peace.

Verdia looked up at the stars. Day was fading rapidly into twilight. She hefted the bag on her back, her eyes misting for a moment. Regrets and memories that had stayed her earlier had been wrestled with, and put behind her.

The green dragoness looked over the village, the buildings all soft in the twilight. Her gaze roved over the magic shop, almost lost in the fading light, over Quicksilver's home, look like a stray beam of moonlight, and the E Asha 'A Mellonea, waiting to be filled with love and light again, and finally Lady Tassana's home, lit brightly with the sounds of laughter and life coming from within.

And she finally found that she was ready to leave. Verdia turned her back on Fernwood Village, the closest thing she had ever had to a home, and she started walking away.  
Fernwood had given her peace.  
It had given everyone what they had been looking for, save for her. She was not ready to settle down: her life had barely begun.  
Somehow, she knew that something greater then herself waited without the village.

A lone dark figure walked away down the road, fading into the twilight, the wind skittering leaves in her wake.  
She never looked back.

Listening to Ventranolf and Airiana's speeches, Selina and Alisha knew they were right. Now was not the time to mourn, it was time to rejoice. For Tassana Burrfoot, lover of all adventure, had gone on to the greatest adventure of ll.

The music started, and the both dried their tears. Selina approached her husband with a gentle smile. She held her arms out to him. "Dance with me, beloved. Celebrate Tassana's happiness."

Alisha looked at Kreyl with a shy smile as she squeezeed his hand slightly. His eyebrows rose slightly as he looked down at the beautiful half elf. Nodding his consent to her silent question, he took her in his arms and they danced.

The kender was carefully buried in the hole Arisoon had dug the previous night. The branch Saegle and Callia had found was planted on top of her grave.

The friends and family went into the home and spent the evening and through the night dancing and rejoicing. It was how the kender would have wanted it.

It had turned into a grand night.

Alia quietly left the commonroom. He walked out the house and began to climb it. It was built into a tree, after all. He climbed to a high branch that looked out to the stars. His gaze went to the stars as his mind went elsewhere.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" came a soft feminine voice from below him.

The half-elf looked down to see his sister climbing up to sit in front of him. He straddled the tree and took his sister into his arms. The pair sat there comfortably.

"I will miss her," he said.

The young female nodded and smiled. "I believe we'll all miss her. But she will always be in our hearts. That's all we could ever ask for," she said.

Alia shared his sister's smile as he looked to the stars. She was right. They will always miss Tassana Burrfoot. But, she will always remain in their hearts. Her stories, her life, will always be spoken of.

What more could anyone want? 


End file.
